Gates of Vanguard
by bcase257
Summary: -COMPLETED- Heero and Trowa find themselves in an altered timeline, but why is an organization from their universe there? First task at hand is fitting in, trying to find a way home, and most importantly dealing with an odd group of girls.
1. Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
(PRELUDE) Okay, this is the second best story I've ever thought up. (the other one is a long trilogy that will take me some time to devote the time to write) So, I decided to actually semi-publish it for all of your entertainment. As for the story, I will be publishing it in four sections.six chapters each. I have quite some time so I should be able to get this all done within a month to a month and a half's time so keep checking for updates. As for the story, it is a very good one.starts slow but I don't like explaining it in the prelude so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings  
  
"And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Moon spouts off. Ubel, a well-built man, with a pair of bangs of purple hair perfectly acknowledging his inverted black crescent moon symbol, stands in front of her knowing what's coming.  
  
"This is not over yet, the NegaVerse will always continue to attack until you are all destroyed!" the NegaVerse general retorts.  
  
"And that is why we will always be here and will always win in the name of love and justice!" Venus states loudly.  
  
With that Ubel fires a blue ball of energy scattering the scouts. Jupiter notices that he has to recharge and takes the opportunity to rush him. After a few kicks and punches Ubel flies back but wisely fires another ball catching Jupiter off guard.  
  
"Oh no!" Jupiter exclaims unable to move quickly enough to dodge due to her last move using too much strength. Without another thought, Mars dives in front and takes the blow for her friend.  
  
"Mars!" Jupiter cries as she catches her friend. Ubel falls hard against a wall. As he begins to rise, a rose pins him to the wall just beneath it shoulder.  
  
Tuxedo Mask calls over the girls, "Enough of this, finish it Sailor Moon."  
  
Moon gives him a little wink, bringing the look of a sigh to his face. She turns toward the awaiting general, brings up her scepter and belts out, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack."  
  
Ubel hits the deck hard hoping the attack will simply pass over. It looks up and much to his dismay, the giant heart is right on target. He closes his eyes. 'Curses, they will have to do things different if they will ever get an upper-hand on these girls.' As the thought passes, the NegaVerse general is enveloped in light and vaporizes.  
  
"Well done scouts!" Tuxedo Mask praises, "We once again have overcome a full blown attack by the Negaverse together. This one was tough but you girls again have risen to the challenge. A celebration is definitely in order."  
  
Tuxedo Mask continues, "However Jupiter, you need to be a little more cautious when using your natural fighting abilities. Leaving yourself open like that will only get you or your friends hurt badly in the future."  
  
"I'm fine Mamoru!" Mar defiantly claims. Mars stands up and smiles at Jupiter. "You just gotta get faster, that's all."  
  
Jupiter smiles at her friend. 'But, that was foolish of me to try that. I've really got to learn how to fight better.'  
  
"Yeah, lets get some ice cream," Moon shamelessly yelps.  
  
"I'm up for that as long as I can bring the book I was reading," Mercury routinely states.  
  
"You coming Mamoru?" Mars asks while receiving a harsh look from Moon.  
  
"Unlike the rest of you, I have got somewhere to be," Tuxedo Mask says as he normalizes, "I may catch up later though."  
  
"That's good enough for me, my love!" the now, Usagi, yells after him.  
  
The group sweat-drops and thinks, 'I wonder if that'll ever change!'  
  
Later on the group arrives at Andrew's for the victory feast.  
  
"So, you guys actually trapped Ubel?" Michiru congratulates.  
  
"Yeah, and without our help at all. That's no fun at all," Haruka complains.  
  
"Well after nearly three months of fighting them, I'm glad be are finally done with it!" Rei grumbles.  
  
"At least their plans were obvious enough where we could always be close then they attacked." Ami commented looking up from her book and taking a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"When it all comes down to it, we scouts can rise to any occasion!" Minako cheers.  
  
"Here, here," Hotaru exclaims as she raises her sundae as if the was going to make a toast. "May the scouts always be able to enjoy victory until the end of time!"  
  
Cheers erupt around the table as the group digs in to their respective treats.  
  
---Meanwhile(GW - Preventer Command Center, Earth)---  
  
"Damn It! How could we have been so blind?" Wufei yells.  
  
"Calm down Wufei. Yes, they did get another component they were seeking, but they still don't have everything they need to use it." Sally explains.  
  
"We don't know that, we need to keep a very close eye on them now," Heero states monotonously.  
  
"Well, what do you plan for us to do fearless leader?" Duo says as he bows mockingly.  
  
"That is for the Preventers to decide, I will go my own way." Heero plainly states again.  
  
"Heh, that means back to Relena's side as a bodyguard, huh." Duo pokes. Heero catches Duo with one of his 'say that again and I'll pound you looks'. Duo cringes with a smile on his face. Heero ignores it.  
  
"So, Sally what is our plan anyway." Quatre quietly continues the conversation with.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid your assistance will be necessary soon." Sally starts. "The Vanguard seems to be transporting large amounts of something and lucky for us are taking the same paths over and over. Once we determine where they are headed, we will summon you to take one of them down and tell us what you find. I'd say you all have a week to enjoy yourselves."  
  
With that Trowa gets up and begins walking out of the room, Heero jumps at the idea, of course emotionlessly, and follows.  
  
Sally continues, "I guess that concludes this brief, see you 1200 Friday afternoon."  
  
Quatre politely stated, "Thank you Miss Po, I will see you then."  
  
Duo spouts, "Thanks, ciao!"  
  
"I will stay and look over the forming plans and will help you decipher them." Wufei orders.  
  
"Thank you very much Wufei Chang," Sally sweetly chimes catching a disdainful glance from him.  
  
Trowa walks down the hallway reminiscing of the day's events, musing how such a simple plan foiled the invincible Gundams. He looks to his left and notices Heero getting in a cab and reading his lips makes out airport. 'Off to see Relena again, eh Heero?' Trowa muses. I truly am amazed how a woman can affect a man in such a way it changes his personality. Of course with Heero, one would only notice if one were as close as Heero would possibly let them.'  
  
'I wonder what kind of woman would do to that to me, not to mention how I would act differently. Hopefully I wouldn't end up like Duo,' a slight squint of Trowa's eyes can be seen, had someone been paying close attention telling them he was chuckling to himself.  
  
Heero, now in the cab on the way to the airport and Relena's side, thought through the mission and how he could've made it better. "This is a simple mission pilots," Lady Une started. The objective is a metal substance with toxic capabilities, so try to avoid actually getting near it."  
  
"We need to protect this because the mystery machine the Vanguard is supposedly creating needs this. Here is the plan; the transporter will leave the port about 1300. Zero and HeavyArms will stick close by as escort, DeathScythe and Altron will do patrol and Quatre will be on top of the overall situation.  
  
'The operation went off as planned until we had an unexpected visitor,' Heero contemplated.  
  
"Taurus inbound 2 o'clock high, speed 15 clicks, Wufei it's yours," Quatre quickly muttered.  
  
Wufei quickly raced after the Taurus to find out is Ms. Noin in her white Taurus. Heero could still remember Wufei's "Infernal Woman" comment. She had been attacked and thought they should know. Duo and Wufei left towards the probable attack rally point. Heavyarms went patrol, Zero stayed closer to the transport. As soon as Trowa got to the post, three mobile suits attacked and ran. He raced off after the hit-and-runners.  
  
'First problem, remind Trowa about never leaving his partner in that type of situation.'  
  
Heero then roughly went over how the bulk of the suits quickly emerged and how he left the ship, but stayed close destroying nearly twelve suits. One destroyed suit drifted near the shuttle, but he didn't care. How he foolishly hadn't seen the pilot sneak in, take the ore and use his escape pod to quickly leave the area before any had noticed. 'Vanguard was good,' Heero admitted. 'But they are reckless also, that will be their downfall!' 


	2. Chapter 2: Happier Times

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 2: Happier Times  
  
"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa whines. "You're going to be late again."  
  
"Whaaa." Usagi moans as she pulls out of her deep slumber. A shriek soon follows as she realizes she is late once again and begins tearing around the room getting ready.  
  
"Why must you start everyday this way," Chibi-Usa sighs. "You'll never be good enough for Mamoru unless you get more serious about your faults."  
  
"What?" Usagi gasps. "What would you know about that anyway? You are just a pint-sized runt that doesn't know anything."  
  
And with that, another typical shouting match begins with the typical tongue-sticking contest following that isn't being broken up until Usagi's mother chases after them both for being late and foolish.  
  
Down the street, a familiar blue-haired girl waits on the same corner she always does reading a book similar to the ones she typically does. Ami glances down at her watch and notices Usagi and Chibi-Usa are slightly later than usual. 'I wonder if I should call Usagi's mom a little earlier so she could break up their morning antics a little faster.'  
  
"Ami, were here!" a familiar exhausted voice calls from down the street.  
  
"You do realize we are going to have to run all the way to school now, you two," Ami beckons.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to be so overbearing you know," Usagi whines further, but quickly pipes up. "Yeah, you should get a boyfriend like me and then you would loosen up!"  
  
"Usagi, that argument is getting really tiresome.I'm too busy for something like that and there isn't any boy here that I would even consider to try to make time for." Ami complains as they start the brisk jog to school. "And besides."  
  
"Don't you girls ever get tired of the same conversation day in and day out?" another familiar voice rings out from behind them.much to Chibi-Usa happiness.  
  
"Hotaru, you going to walk with us to school today?" Chibi-Usa questions.  
  
"I wouldn't call it walking, but yes, I will accompany you. My dad and I got into an interesting conversation and lost track of time, so I'm in the same boat as all of you."  
  
The four continued on to school and made it to the school grounds ahead of the bell, just to notice an exhausted Minako rush the school grounds behind them.  
  
"Hi.(puff).all.(puff).I over.(puff).slept.(puff).again." Minako strained. She bent over as if bowing and sucking a deep breath, slowing rising to the standing straight position and letting a large sigh out.  
  
"So, how are all of you this fine morning," the now cheery and relaxed Minako quips.  
  
The group giggles loudly, exchange pleasantries, and walk into school together. Hotaru walks Chibi-Usa to her class and goes off to her classes. The other three girls rush to their class to see Rei and Makoto chatting about Rei's newly bandaged arm. Upon noticing the rest of the group's entrance, their attention turns and looks at them expectantly.  
  
"Another fine morning, eh guys?" Rei jokes noticing Minako's somewhat frayed hair  
  
"Don't ask," Minako comments. "How is your arm doing?"  
  
"It hurts not like a fire burn, but more like and acid burn. It is strange but should go away shortly." Rei explains.  
  
Makoto turns away seemingly frustrated.  
  
"Aww, come on Makoto. I told you it doesn't matter, just try to be more careful." Rei implies.  
  
"But guys, I'm not doing my job anymore," Makoto explains, " I've always been the physical power of our group, but I can't seem to cut it anymore."  
  
"Makoto." Usagi beckons.  
  
"Wait, please let me explain my feelings.I really need to get this off my mind." Makoto pleads. "I mean look at our series of battles with the 'verse. We started with just us five as always and we were faring all right, but once the hand-to-hand fighting youmas showed up, I couldn't take 'em all and we needed to call on Michiru and Haruka again. Not to mention we got backed into the corner so bad Setsuna brought Hotaru back for extra artillery. We shouldn't need more than me when it comes to natural strength."  
  
Ami quickly retaliates, "Your blaming yourself for entirely too much and that is not why Hotaru returned. She returned so she could have her teenage years around us, her father thought it best and Setsuna knew when she would be able to return most opportunistically."  
  
"Also Makoto, remember that we weren't able to combat those fighting youmas either." Rei added.  
  
"Rei please, physical fighting is not your special ability that you bring to this group." Makoto continues to preach, "Such as Usagi leadership, Ami's brains, etcetera. My and Haruka abilities are natural strength oriented, and if I can't cut it there what good am I." Makoto is now tearing up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Makoto gestures. "I just need some time alone right now, I'll talk to you all later." Makoto got up obviously heading to the bathroom trying to salvage her makeup and also her mindset.  
  
"That is really bothering her," Minako worries. "I definitely agree the last series of battles were different than were used to, but the end is still the same."  
  
"I guess she feels she needs to become a better fighter to keep up with our bettering qualities." Ami ponders. "I mean, I am getting smarter; Rei is getting better at readings, Minako is doing great at keeping us a close team."  
  
Rei quickly chimes in, "But Makoto had one thing misinterpreted." The group looks at her questioningly.  
  
Rei proceeds to remind the group of a battle where a couple youmas attacked each one individually. "Yeah, all of us were faring all right, except for Usagi running like a child!"  
  
"Hey!" Usagi yelps.  
  
"If you'll remember, Usagi, you were running until it actually caught you by the hair," Rei continues. "And the second its hand grabbed you hair, Tuxedo Mask's rose struck it's hand."  
  
"So, what are you getting at?" Usagi wonders.  
  
Looking at the group Rei beams," Usagi isn't getting better as a leader, she's getting better at being lucky!"  
  
She groups busts out laughing, except for Usagi cowering in shame by herself.  
  
"Enough girls, let's start today's lesson," she teacher orders.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Sank Kingdom)---  
  
"Yes, delegate what you asked is reasonable and I think the board will take a good look at it," Relena spoke over the phone to a colony delegate. "I can't give you anything more than my support, though.wonderful.thank you much sir.your welcome.talk to you later.bye."  
  
Relena sighs. 'It is nice that the earth and colonies are coming to at least some mutual points.' Relena gets up and looks out of the window to her office. 'Perhaps my job won't be as demanding in the future as I once thought.' A smile creeps up on her face. 'Maybe I'll even get to live my own life.'  
  
"Ms. Relena!" bellows over the intercom breaking her concentration on her amusement. She quickly scurries to the desk and press the button. "Yes, what is it?" she questions politely.  
  
"You have a visitor and I have taken the liberty of canceling your appointments for the afternoon," the secretary responds.  
  
"You what?" Relena inquiries, "Why would you go and do something like."  
  
The door opens and Relena quickly realizes why and smiles at how well her new secretary picks up on things.  
  
"Heero," Relena quietly states gazing at him.  
  
"Relena," Heero returns monotonously. However, he meets her gaze and they stare at each other for a moment.  
  
Heero realizing what he's doing snaps out of the trance Relena always succumbs him into. He walks to the desk as if expecting something specific with one arm behind his back.  
  
Relena smiles at how Heero always chooses to do things ceremoniously with her. She guesses it is his way of showing how she is special to him. She just finds these little traditions cute and very special. She walks over to her desk opens the top drawer with pencils, post-it notes, and other constantly needed items and pulls out a diamond shaped gold badge with VFM Darlian Primary Bodyguard etched across the surface in three neat rows. She stands there waiting for Heero's response with badge in hand. He brings his arm forward revealing what is behind his back, which is nothing other than a beautiful rose. He reaches across and takes her open hand and gently slides the rose into it. She blushes lightly, as she always does. Then remembers Heero is awaiting response with his free hand open. She lifts the badge and places it in the free hand and states slyly, "It was awaiting your return."  
  
"It, huh?" Heero returns as if actually trying to invoke more conversation.  
  
"You've been gone, what, a little under a month?" Relena continues.  
  
"And I will be leaving again at the end of the week," Heero states dully.  
  
"The life of a soldier, am I right?" Relena asks.  
  
Heero nods once again not quite sure what to do. 'She always does this to me,' he contemplates. 'Normally, I know exactly what to say and when in the field, but here I never can think clearly enough to say what I want.' Heero, uncharacteristically, doesn't even notice Relena has moved and is pouring some tea for them both. 'I'm really losing my edge at knowing what is going on around me I seriously need some training. A week with Relena won't allow much time for that. Nevertheless, I need to try to enjoy my little time with Relena or I may not be able to ever clear my head.'  
  
"Heero," Relena gently speaks. He turns his head.  
  
"Well, are you going to join me for tea and tell me what is going on in the universe or are you going to stand there and muse over whatever you were thinking about?" Relena prods.  
  
Heero nods his head and walks over to the table and sits sifting through what he will tell her as he attaches the badge to his shirt. Relena is sitting across from him with an expectant and pleased look on her face.  
  
'It's always good to have you back, Heero,' Relena sighs to herself.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Duo's Scrap yard)---  
  
'Man, I'm gone a month and this place is neatly arranged as if this was a marketplace vendor,' Duo thinks to himself as he heads toward the main office.  
  
He smiles as he sees his lovely girlfriend working hard in front of her computer keeping the orders up-to-date. He slides in the door, ever so stealthy and quietly sneaks up to the counter. Hilde doesn't notice. 'Man, she has the instincts of a.a.a, well whatever can't sense anything around it.' Duo shakes his almost giving away his position. He stands up at the counter and yelps, "Hey, do you have any Gundanium Alloy laying around here?"  
  
Hilde jumps after being startled and once her senses kick in she squeals, "Duo! You're back!" She jogs up to him and give him a good tight hug.  
  
"Missed ya babe," Duo starts.  
  
"I'd hope so, I was so lonely I started cleaning up this dump to fill time." Hilde complains.  
  
"I noticed, but I hope you're not done with it," Duo continues.  
  
"You're leaving again? Duo, you can't keep leaving.the work load is beginning to get to me and you have been gone a month already!" Hilde fires back. "How do you expect me to keep this place, as well as myself, functioning?  
  
"You're right Hilde, I can't keep leaving you here," Duo states in failure. "I will tell the Preventers to cut down my schedule, so I can actually have a life to go back to when this is all said and done."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe even settle down, right hotshot?" Hilde adds awaiting Duo routine reaction.  
  
"Now wait a second," Duo says as he battens down the hatches for another rough discussion. "I didn't say anything about settling down, not yet. The time right now is bad and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."  
  
"Duo, I'm already hurt when you leave me and risk your life. With a little investigation, they can find out our relationship anyway." Hilde reasons. "I may not always be here waiting for you!"  
  
Duo drops his head in defeat. 'Man, how is it I can win every fight except for one of wits.she crushes me every time.'  
  
Hilde walks up to the sullen Duo, taps his chin and kisses him lightly on the cheek. The bewildered Duo looks into her eyes. "Well, let's enjoy the time you are back this time.but remember, this discussion isn't over." Duo smartly pops to the 'attention' position and salutes Hilde as she passes by with a general's strut. He turns and follows her into the kitchen to make a nice dinner for two.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Katherine's Circus)--- Trowa strolls through the big tent like he owns the place and heads straight for the animal's cages. The lion roars obnoxiously as Trowa enters the area catching Katherine off guard. She turns around to scold the lion, seeing Trowa already petting it to calm it down.  
  
"You always know how to make an entrance, Trowa," Katherine jokes.  
  
Trowa turns and squints his eyes in approval. He walks over to Katherine as she stirs up conversation, "So, what took a month and of course when are you going back."  
  
Trowa ponders for a second and returns, "Excitement, and the end of the week."  
  
Katherine shakes her head, "Do you ever want to have a real life Trowa. They call on you and that boy with the crazy ideas, Heero, whenever anything comes up. You might want to take a break once in a while."  
  
"It keeps me busy, sister," Trowa plainly retaliates. Trowa quickly realizes his slip up, braces for the boom, and thinks, 'Oops'.  
  
"Trowa Barton! Do mean that this circus doesn't keep you busy enough! Or do you think I'm boring, is that it?" Katherine strikes out at the sighing Trowa. Trowa walks over and places a hand on his surrogate sister's shoulder and pleads with her with his caring blank stare.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trowa," Katherine sighs, "You just can't keep leaving me here worrying about you like a big sister."  
  
Katherine walks off and Trowa can only say as she leaves, "Sister." 


	3. Chapter 3: Black Out

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 3: Black Out  
  
"So where exactly are they headed?" Quatre asks at the Friday meeting.  
  
Lady Une, in turn, replies, "That is what you all need to find out. All of our scouts and spies show this is the last leg of their trip. We quickly lose them after leaving this point."  
  
"You're leading us into a possible ambush," Trowa accuses.  
  
"We have no reason to believe they would expect the Gundams presence or even have enough man power to even compete with the like of you," Lady Une preaches.  
  
"All of us aren't who we were three years ago," Heero explains. "It is a mistake to put too much faith in our abilities which have gone dangerously untested for quite some time."  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm still in rare form!" Duo brags obnoxiously.  
  
"Be quiet, fool," Wufei barks. "Could you be serious about these missions for once or is your mind still with that little woman."  
  
Duo's pleasant expression quickly changes to an annoyed look.  
  
"That reminds me, the maneuver will be code named Operation Black-Out," Lady Une interrupts.  
  
"Continue," Heero orders.  
  
"Colonel Po." Lady Une speaks.  
  
"Operation Black Out is mainly a information acquisition run, but with our firepower we will also intercept. This is a great opportunity to see what Vanguard is actually up to and maybe even see how far they are along in their invention," Sally recites.  
  
"The plan is laid out with the major points being waiting around until the usual 'black out' point is reached, or where usually radar contact is lost, and then intercept the craft. But, as opposed to destroying the enemy transport they are to attempt to occupy by disabling computer systems and leaving it drifting in space for pickup. The overall plan is for Duo to keep close tabs while remaining cloaked. Heero and Trowa will stay out of radar range while being ready to pounce as soon as 'Black Out Point' is reached. While the others patrol in case information gets out about the assault."  
Duo proceeds to make it a point to be assured he will be back home by Monday. That earns him looks that scream 'pathetic' by the other pilots. However, most were thinking asking that anyway.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - School)--- "How are you doing, Makoto?" Minako gleams as Makoto walks to the lunch table, bag lunch in hand.  
  
"I'm doing a lot better, thank you Minako," Makoto replies. "How about all of you?"  
  
A small muttering is heard from somewhere around the table and upon further inspection Ami is seen muttering to herself as she eats over her math book.  
  
"If the hypotenuse is the square root of the each edge squared," Ami thinks aloud, "then the hypotenuse of a similar triangle would.why has everyone stopped talking?" Ami looks up innocently and notices everyone looking at her with the proverbial 'deer in the headlights' look. "Uh, you guys all right?" she responds to the looks.  
  
"And when exactly are we going to have to learn all of that Ami?" Rei worries.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't understand one word you said until you said triangle," Usagi complains.  
  
"Oh my, don't worry so much all of you.you won't learn this for some time and you will understand it anyway when you get there," Ami comforts.  
  
"What.you mean that we will have to become nerds somewhere along the line?" Usagi sighs.  
  
"I'll bet you a lot, Mamoru will help you when you get there, Usagi," Ami responds.  
  
"Yeah, do you want us to get your nerdy glasses now or later?" Rei ridicules.  
  
"Never!" Usagi yelps before chomping into her sandwich to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"You girls torture her way too often," Hotaru utters as she and Chibi-Usa walk up to the lunch table.  
  
"She deserves it, I'm sure Hotaru," Chibi-Usa reasons.  
  
".So, how is your day Hotaru?" Makoto asks changing the subject before Usagi and Chibi-Usa get into another characteristic battle.  
  
"It is going well, Hotaru replies, "I am also glad Setsuna brought me back early enough so you can help me with my homework which is getting awfully tough now."  
  
"We are here for you, Hotaru," Minako cheerfully answers.  
  
Hotaru blushes a little and waves Minako off while embarrassedly stating, "Thank you."  
  
"So, what are we all doing after school?" Chibi-Usa asks.  
  
"Well, we are headed to Rei's place for our usual meeting with Luna and Artemis which ought to be brief, then we all have some considerable studying to do for a test at the end of the week," Ami replies.  
  
"Yay, I'm coming too," Chibi-Usa cheers.  
  
"Not for long though, Chibi-Usa," Hotaru retorts, "You have some math homework of your own to do. I also hear from your teacher that you are having trouble with it."  
  
"But Hotaru," Chibi-Usa whines.  
  
"But nothing, when your grades come up then you can hang out with all of us more, okay," Hotaru scolds.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru," Chibi-Usa sighs dejectedly.  
  
The girls look at Hotaru shocked. Hotaru turns and smiles.  
  
"I guess this happens when you have to help take care of children regularly," Hotaru jokes.  
  
The lunch bell rings and the girls begin to get up from the table.  
  
"Yeah, especially when that child is a younger version of yourself, right Hotaru?" Rei pokes.  
  
The group giggles together and parts way to finish the rest of the day of school.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - 'Classified')--- "All right, delta wave point reached," Quatre states, "What is everyone's position?"  
  
"Here," Trowa mumbles quickly.  
  
"Present," Wufei coughs.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre inquires.  
  
Silence. 'He never like to talk during the mission unless necessary,' Quatre ponders.  
  
"Here is the situation, we have the transporter being followed closely by the cloaked DeathScythe which appears not to have been given away yet." Quatre reports.  
  
"Wing Zero and HeavyArms are to remain 30 clicks from the group. While Altron and SandRock patrol the area. There are two extra ships accompanying the transporter. Each of a type we haven't seen before, but aren't big enough to carry enough mobile suits to give us a problem. Duo also reported a strange antenna on the nose of the transporter." Quatre continues to report.  
  
"All in all, nothing too threatening, but keep on your guard." Quatre begins to finish his report but is interrupted by Wufei.  
  
"Unknown contact 45 clicks, 10'o'clock high, moving parallel to us and at us at 55 cubic miles per hour, investigating," Wufei recites in a calm military manner.  
  
"Report quickly, Wufei," Quatre snaps. 'What could evade a Gundam's 100 clicks radar up until 45 cubic miles?' he thinks.  
  
"Radar reports a transport vehicle, stand-by," Wufei again reports militaristically.  
  
The hair on Quatre's neck stands up, 'A transporter? Could've they known about this mission? Darn it, I wish I knew what was going on!'  
  
"15 clicks from target, visual shortly." Wufei spouts again.  
  
Silence for about a minute and a half was an eternity to Quatre; the stealthy mission's success depended heavily not being noticed. It all came down to this reconnaissance.  
  
A sign is heard over the secret Gundam communication channel. "Negative contact, it is a ancient goods freighter headed to earth." Wufei angrily wafts over the airwaves.  
  
"He evaded our radars because his radar is so old and decrepit. He did change course when I got close so he knows something is out here. So shall I destroy him?" Wufei pleads.  
  
"No, no Wufei, that is the last think we need now. Don't even think it, you get your chance to destroy something later." Quatre orders.  
  
"Bah, what a fool," Wufei mutters to himself.  
  
The mission continues for a while without any further incidents. The Gundams remain tailing the transport until Quatre speaks over the secured line, "Black out point coming up."  
  
Heero and Trowa both do quick diagnostic checks on their suits and simply reply, "Affirmative."  
  
Duo now speeds ahead of the transport group and prepares for a nice surprise as Quatre counts down, "Operation Black Out commences in 3.2.1.Disable."  
  
With that, Heavyarms hurls itself after the convoy while DeathScythe reveals it position with scythe in hand. Upon seeing DeathScythe the transport quickly dives down while the first of the two mystery ships opens it roof and actually starts deploying mobile suits, Taurus variant.  
  
"As I thought," the emotionless Heero states as his already charged buster rifle ignites and fires off its devastating beam. The beam races past the expecting HeavyArms and nails the second craft before the doors even open completely. DeathScythe wastes no time chasing after the four suits that actually cleared the first carrier before HeavyArms uses its guns to tear it to shreds. The transporter was moving away fast though. Wing Zero charges after it jet- form catching up quickly. Wing Zero gets within a quarter cubic mile, reverts to suit form, and fires a tractor cord. "Black Out initiated," Heero mutters.  
  
"Not so fast you fools," an unfamiliar voice rings out over the massively overused military communication radio bands.  
  
The antenna on the nose of the craft begins glowing and fires a tight laser beam about one cubic mile ahead of the craft creating a surging explosion. The craft races for the blast, Heero in tow.  
  
"Not so fast yourself," Heero replies as he begins tapping away at Zero's computer system. All of a sudden, his display begins to surge and distort. Heero, unfazed does a lightning fast diagnostic to make sure Zero isn't to blame. The display comes up with some startling news.  
  
"That explosion is giving off a magnetic pulse, you may want to keep your distance." Heero reports.  
  
"Magnetic pulse?" Trowa questions. "Are you being pulled in or pushed away by it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"On my way," Trowa boldly but calmly responds.  
  
"What is going on down there?" Wufei demands.  
  
"Heero is being drawn into an abnormal explosion and I'm going to get him out." Trowa responds.  
  
"What are you planning to do Trowa?" Quatre inquires.  
  
"What I must," Trowa darkly mutters.  
  
The transporter enters the explosion area and actually begins to seemingly fade away. Trowa sees this and punches the speed a little more. Zero, now completely disabled is looking to be pulled in by nothing more than the tow cable. Heavyarms rams itself right into Wing Zero's side jarring it loose from the cable and the two begin to float away.begin.  
  
As soon as Trowa gets his bearings, he notices his systems are malfunctioning. He takes a look out what is left of his visual and notices himself and Zero being pulled in together by a mysterious magnetic force caused by the explosion.  
  
"Heero can you hear me?" Trowa snaps calmly over a universal radio channel.  
  
"Only short range.we are in quite some trouble." Heero mutters.  
  
"What do you suppose that explosion is?" Trowa continues as he switches over to the short-range radio.  
  
"The transport didn't vaporize when it entered it, but rather it disappeared," Heero states with a slight concern in his voice. "Basically, I have no idea."  
  
"Than I guess we ride it out," Trowa sighs.  
  
Heero replies, "Roger that." Then proceeds to think to himself, 'Relena.'  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Sank Kingdom)  
  
Relena sits quietly awaiting her plane to leave reading a book and contemplating her next meeting. All of a sudden a bad feeling hits her.  
  
Out of nowhere she hears Heero's voice."Relena."  
  
She sits in her seat, now visibly worried. She thinks to herself hoping Heero will hear her thoughts, 'Heero.'  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Enroute to Rei's Temple)---  
  
Ami strolls down the street paging though a book she was just assigned in her literature class. 'This book should be all right, but I will read it later,' she thinks to herself. Just as she takes her eyes off the book she notices Makoto ahead of her talking with Minako. Upon closer inspection, she notices Makoto is in a much better mood than earlier. She casually walks up to the two girls and greets them.  
  
"Hi, girls. What is going on?" Ami asks.  
  
"Oh not much, I'm telling Makoto about the new cute guy this year on the boy's volleyball team." Minako gleams.  
  
Ami giggles, "Between you and Usagi, I don't think there is any boys more me or Makoto to even consider having to ourselves. Nevertheless, Usagi continually bothers me about picking one."  
  
"Don't think I don't give Makoto a hard time," Minako stabs. "I swear she's waiting for a guy that could beat her up before even considering."  
  
"Well, there was one a while ago, and I thought about pursuing him." Makoto returns.  
  
"Are you telling me there was a boy that had the ability to beat you, Makoto?" the instantly appearing Usagi acquires. "What happened?"  
  
"Well perhaps you can tell me, Usagi.his name was Mamoru!" Makoto belts out laughing.  
  
"He's mine!" Usagi defensively squeals meeting the others expectations on her reaction.  
  
"I got a great idea, I'm gonna go to his house and tell him about the secret crush I have on him!" Makoto beams jokingly.  
  
"You will not," Usagi yells out as her friend runs off towards her boyfriends place and gives pursuit herself.  
  
The other girls follow the raucous, laughing the whole way. They ran until a dull boom is heard, almost like an explosion. All stop dead in their tracks as the laughing and fun stops. Out of the corner of Minako's eye she spot a strange surging explosion.  
  
"What in the world is going on over there?" Minako screams.  
  
The other turn to where Minako was looking and gasp at the image of a damaged craft emerging out of the explosion just outside of their sector of the city. 


	4. Chapter 4: Vanish

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 4: Vanish  
  
"What in the world is that?" Usagi squeals.  
  
The craft exiting the explosion is somewhat damaged and is losing altitude, but is headed away from the populated area. However, it is moving very slowly.almost drifting like a blimp. A person on foot could probably catch it.  
  
"Looks like it is in trouble we should go help," Rei yells from a block down rushing towards the group.  
  
"Right," the group says in unison as they begin to chase after the ship.  
  
"So, what kind of craft is that anyway," Minako asks, "I have never seen a plane design like that before."  
  
"I don't think anyone has seen an aircraft of the bulkiness and size to begin with," Makoto reasons, "That thing is massive."  
  
"I think we can be rest assured that thing is military though," Ami chimes in.  
  
"How could you deduce that, Ami?" Usagi inquires.  
  
"Look at the contraption on the nose of the craft.it looks like a radar or something to that effect." Ami continues.  
  
Rei begins, "Why is a military craft above Tokyo and why is it crashing."  
  
"We lets us figure that out when we get there," Makoto states.  
  
The group begins to tire as they run down the streets of the city. Especially considering the rest of the citizens of running away from the craft's crash point. The mob begins getting awfully thick and the girls are beginning to fight a seeming stampede.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Usagi yelps as someone pushes past her hard and fast, "We will never get there if this continues."  
  
"Hey girls, need a lift?" someone calls out nearby. The group turns and notices Haruka and Michiru in their car motioning them to pile in.  
  
"It's going to get a little tight, but I want to know what is going on," Minako asserts.  
  
All seven girls somehow fit into the car and since nothing is actually heading toward the craft the group is actually able to make good time.  
  
"What do you make of this, Haruka," Rei asks.  
  
She then notices Haruka's face is quite serious and she focused on the task at hand. The girls begin to worry and Michiru notices and speaks up.  
  
"The situation is not a good one." Michiru starts. "The military hasn't done exercises over Tokyo in a very long time, not to mention that it seemed to be a dangerous live ammunition exercise.  
  
"So that is a military craft," Ami muses.  
  
"Yes, and none like we've seen before," Haruka speaks catching everyone off guard, "I have a friend that works on military planes and he told me about the models they use. This one is nothing like any Tokyo would use."  
  
"So, what does that mean," Minako asks worriedly.  
  
"That craft could be hostile," Michiru states bluntly catching the girls off guard as they gasp in unison.  
  
"We need to follow it for many reasons. To find out where it is from, why it is here, and what shot it down." Michiru turns and looks at the girls, "Did you see anything just before the explosion happened like another plane or something?"  
  
"No, we only saw the explosion," Rei explains.  
  
"That is exactly what we saw," Michiru explains herself, "This explosion came from nowhere, and the plane seemed to come from nowhere also. This can't be good!"  
  
What in the world is going on now?" Haruka yells at the windshield of the car. The group quickly turns their attention from Michiru to outside and sees something quite strange. The plane is now coursing purple sparks and bolts over the body of the craft.  
  
Haruka slams on the brakes. The girls scream with Haruka's sudden action except for Michiru who keeps her eye on the craft. The car stops and silence envelops the car. The girls look to Haruka and Michiru who have a scared expression on their faces.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi demands.  
  
"The.the.the craft just vanished into thin air," Michiru stumbles though.  
  
"What is going on?" Haruka asks herself.  
  
Another small boom, like a dull thunderclap is then heard. The group immediately turns its attention to where the explosion originally happened and gasps at what they see. The explosion surges bigger as a large and sleek jet emerges with none other than a giant 50ft tall robot attached to it, hanging from its left side.  
  
"What in the." Makoto mumbles.  
  
The group exits the car and watches the jet and robot zip off much faster than the ship and the other way.  
  
Haruka throws her hand up in the air, "Well, that figures. Who's up for some ice cream, I need to relax now that there's nothing we can really do."  
  
The group slowly turns their shocked gaze towards Haruka who is sporting a slight grin while rolling her eyes. The girls shrug their shoulders and pile into the car silent trying to sift through what actually happened.  
  
---Meanwhile (? - The Explosion)---  
  
The scene was surreal to Trowa. No sooner had him and Heero entered the explosion and prepared to be vaporized then they had plainly appeared in a strange tunnel. The tunnel was blue with purple bolts, sparks, and pulses zipping every which way. The only thing that looked familiar to them was the transporter a good deal ahead of them. It was looking like it had a place to go.  
  
"Trowa, you there?" Heero asked over the short-range communications.  
  
"I'm here; wherever here is," Trowa comments back.  
  
"That's affirmative," Heero responds lightheartedly to the joke. "Can you tell if we are moving anywhere?"  
  
"Let me check," Trowa responds. 'If I look to my surrounding it would seem we are moving quite fast, but my speed indicator says I am drifting backwards.' Upon that thought Trowa realizes his systems are functional again. He quickly returns to Heero, "Heero, we are actually drifting backwards and our systems are working again so we do have control again."  
  
"I've noticed and my gut feeling is to follow that craft, we've got to stay close and figure out what is going on." Heero clarifies.  
  
The two suits warm up and begin to proceed forward. As the two proceed the resistance begins to strengthen and the mobile suit are being knocked around a little.  
  
"I'm getting rocked quite a bit, but the Gundam seems to be handling it quite well," Trowa reports.  
  
"Just think what the transporter is experiencing," Heero states in a matter- of-fact way. "But, we need to be moving faster, I'm going to transform and you grab on. We should make better time that way.  
  
"Roger," Trowa responds.  
  
Wing Zero begins to transform and get knocked around quite a bit, but only dents show up on the body. Within seconds, the transformation is complete and HeavyArms grabs onto the jet and they begin sliding through the tunnel at a better rate of speed. As they proceed after the transport, they notice an image appears before it. And reaches the images, goes through it, and becomes part of the image.  
  
"Strange," Heero mutters.  
  
"Guess we don't have much of a choice, but to follow," Trowa ponders aloud.  
  
"Roger that," Heero affirms  
  
The two near the point where the transporter entered the image, and the image appears again, but the transport is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Is that Tokyo?" Trowa announces over the intercom.  
  
"Looks to be, this is getting interesting," Heero responds.  
  
The two near the image and a white flash blinds them temporarily and the sounds of an explosion enter their hearing again. Once the glare wears off, Heero and Trowa find themselves suspended above what looks to be Tokyo.  
  
"So, it appears as though they have found a teleport invention," Heero states as if not surprised.  
  
"Interesting, but we should probably leave since the Earth isn't used to seeing the Gundams," Trowa rightly perceives.  
  
"Already on it," Heero mutters as Wing Zero quickly escapes the scene toward the mountains to the north.  
  
"I've also picked up on the transporter," Trowa informs," It is cloaked and giving off jamming signals.  
  
"What is it doing?" Heero responds.  
  
"Based on the jamming signatures, the craft has to be badly damaged from that rough trip," Trowa reports, "It is heading west and is losing altitude, it should crash a good deal out of the city, so we don't have to get involved now. I am sending the coordinates to you now of possible crash site."  
  
"We will definitely investigate that out once we get our bearings and contact the others," Heero orders.  
  
"That's right, they are probably worried sick after seeing us literally disappear," Trowa jokes in his plain way.  
  
"But we also found out importantly what is going on," Heero begins, "if he can teleport around, hiding mobile suits could be very easy."  
  
'I hope not,' Trowa thinks to himself, 'Must we really continue fighting this way, even though there are just a few people who want to cause trouble.'  
  
Back in Wing Zero, Heero thinks to himself, 'I almost lost everything back there, but it worked out. I'm sorry to worry you like that Relena, I'll thank you for your response and inform you later on what's going on.'  
  
Heero realizes he is once again losing his thoughts in Relena and quickly recovers, "Trowa you see any good landing areas where we can hide these for the time?"  
  
"Let me check the area, we are headed the right direction from what I remember from the last time we were here," Trowa militaristically responds.  
  
Trowa goes on tapping keys and stops abruptly at one of the images. He taps a few keys slowly, obviously for an easy task for the computer and peers at the screen hard.  
  
"Heero, can I ask you something?" Trowa asks confusedly.  
  
"Affirmative," Heero responds plainly.  
  
"During Operation M, didn't Tokyo's military base get damaged and they had to change its layout completely?" Trowa explains.  
  
"I do believe so, that was Wufei's doing I also think, why do you ask?" Heero answers.  
  
"Well, mainly because the base looks untouched from the way it was years ago," Trowa reflects.  
  
Heero looks over at where the base lies and notices it looks as if the base never had been attacked. 'It has only been a few years since the war. There is no way they could have completely rebuilt everything and replaced all the damaged terrain and such,' Heero thinks hard about. "Trowa, what do you think could've caused that?"  
  
Silence envelops each pilot as they begin to ponder the possibilities of the situation. Heero concentrates on finding a landing spot while thinking about the turn of events. Meanhile, Trowa quickly taps his computer and checks out other various sites that have been altered since the war. "Heero, we've got an odd situation," Trowa reports.  
  
"Continue, what do you have," Heero orders,  
  
"The military base and other sites that have been bombed or attacked or other altering events in the past couple years show no signs of anything out of the ordinary happened in the past years. However, some landmarks seem to be more advanced than they previously were when we left." Trowa fumbles though trying to make heads or tails of the situation.  
  
"What do you think that means, Heero," Trowa sighs.  
  
"Trowa, they might have created something a bit more than a teleporter," Heero moans, "We need to get to the bottom of this and fast." 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Way of Life

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 5: A New Way of Life  
  
"The events of yesterday's explosion are still trying to be explained by the police and military," the TV at Rei's temple blared, "However, neither is totally sure the cause of the mysterious explosion or the three craft that seemed to exit the explosion, we will update further details as they become available. On to other news."  
  
The TV clicks as Rei turns it off hearing enough.  
  
"Well scouts, we do not know if this is a threat for us or just some strange happening with no explanation that we have become accustomed to," Artemis reports.  
  
Luna cuts Artemis off finishing the brief, "It mostly looks like something the police and military will have to investigate on their own. So, as for now resume normal training because the NegaVerse can formulate a new plan anytime."  
  
"Luna, doesn't the NegaVerse usually take quite a few months before they attack again?" Ami inquires, "I'm just saying I would like to get some extra studying in before some big tests later this week."  
  
"Yeah, and we want to go and have fun!" Usagi cheers.  
  
"You girls were in the predicament last time because you were under- trained. You should not repeat the same mistake as last time!" Luna scolds harshly.  
  
"Besides, the next battle could be closer than you think," someone says while standing in the shadows behind the group gathered around a table.  
  
Usagi and Minako shriek, Ami freezes, and Rei and Makoto jump to their feet ready to attack as Setsuna steps out from the shadows. The group lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Setsuna, how are you," Minako pipes up.  
  
"Better yet, why are you here," demands Rei.  
  
Makoto noticing the look in Setsuna's eyes questions, "This is about that explosion yesterday isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is, and we need all the scouts here because it may take some farfetched thinking from all of you to understand this mystery."  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - North of Tokyo)---  
  
HeavyArms' army knife digs deep into the ground as it carves out two large holes for storage of two large objects. Wing Zero gathers dirt from what used to be a nearby hill; which was subsequently flattened when the two suits landed. The process of finding a proper spot took all night considering Heero thought it best to search overnight.  
  
'I gather we will head back to Tokyo,' Trowa ponders as he works hard making the holes big enough to hide two Gundams. 'The trick is what do we do then? How different is this place from where we came from?'  
  
Trowa finishes the holes, jumps in HeavyArms and positions him in the hole like a body in a coffin. He looks to Wing Zero as Heero is hoisting a large amount of dirt in two bags suspended above the holes. Once completed, he in turn moves Wing Zero into the second hole.  
  
"Be sure to grab all the necessary equipment," Heero orders to Trowa.  
  
"I've got my laptop, the Gundam's ignition switch, and the survival kit.anything else you can think of?" Trowa responds tiredly.  
  
"That should do it, but if this place is as different as we think it is, the laptops may actually not work," Heero smartly states as he pulls a zip cord which buries the two Gundams.  
  
"Let's make this believable before we go," Trowa remarks, "We don't know how long we will be gone."  
  
Heero grunts and nods as he begins packing the ground flat and strewing leaves about making it almost unnoticeable.  
  
The two finish and begin to walk south, back toward the city. "Where should we go first," Trowa asks.  
  
"We need to make some calls before we do anything to find out what is going on." Heero replies and that is all that was said for quite some time hoping that all the questions would be answered soon. Most of all put their minds at ease that thinks weren't as bad as they could be.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Rei's Temple) "What's the problem?" Haruka orders hastily as she, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa enter the temple.  
  
"Setsuna!" Chibi-Usa and Hotaru exclaim as they notice Setsuna standing next to the girls at the table. As Chibi-Usa runs up to her, Hotaru calmly walks to her position with a beaming smile.  
  
"How are you, Setsuna," Chibi-Usa insists.  
  
Setsuna waves her hand to silence Chibi-Usa gently while giving her a brief smile. "Girls please be seated we have quite an odd situation at hand," Setsuna begins as the others gather at their respective places around the table.  
  
"So, what is it?" Luna asks trying to break the suspense.  
  
"Okay, here I go. Yesterday afternoon, you girls noticed a strange explosion that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and then three vessels emerged out of that explosion," Setsuna informed, "Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, please continue," Michiru sweetly encourages.  
  
"I watched this event take place as you did but from a different view. The crafts actually appeared from nowhere," Setsuna continued, "My first thought was someone had found out how to time travel on his or her own. I checked all the gates for evidence and found nothing of the sorts. So, there is only one logical, if you can call that, explanation."  
  
"If you can call it that? What are you talking about Setsuna?" Hotaru asks.  
  
"We have people in Tokyo with the ability jump entire dimensions!"  
  
"What?" the group yelps.  
  
"Basically, theory suggests that the same amount of time has passed in their dimension as in ours, just a different outcome has happened. Obviously a better one considering their technology," Setsuna theologized. "We need to try to figure out where they came from, how they got here, why they are here, and most importantly how to get them back. Having someone from an advanced civilization here could seriously upset our dimension, we need to take care of this or serious damage could take place. Any ideas?"  
  
The entire group sits there with a shocked and confused look on each of their faces.  
  
"I guess find them," Usagi mutters with what mindset she has left.  
  
"That is a good idea, Usagi," Luna complements, "We should split up into four teams and search where each craft group was headed and that area of the city in case they have already returned. Remember to look for people out of the ordinary, they could be highly advanced and that could make them easy to spot and possibly dangerous."  
  
"All right," the group responds.  
  
Hotaru goes with Haruka on the bike to investigate the first ship to the east, while Rei, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa check that side of town. Michiru drives Setsuna and Ami to the second crash site north of Tokyo, while Makoto and Minako check out that portion of the city.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Tokyo's east side)---  
  
"Not too much seems different," Trowa whispers to Heero in the streets of east Tokyo.  
  
"We need to find a way to tell what is going on, I'm going to try to give headquarters a call," Heero explains, "You try and find some other method of what's going on. Meet back here in 15 minutes because we have a long day if things turn out for the worse."  
  
Trowa nods and walks of nonchalantly.  
  
Heero turns his attention toward a telephone on the corner and walks over to it. He steps in a thinks, 'I should probably call HQ before I call Relena.or should I. Ah, what am I doing, call HQ.' He inserts the proper change he found as they walked the streets of Tokyo and dials the number to Preventer headquarters. He listens as the phone rings and a woman picks up the phone, "Tsunami Productions, how may I direct your call?" Heero slams the phone down. 'Shit, where the hell are we.'  
  
He glances to the meeting spot to see Trowa back there already with a newspaper in hand. Looking as though he discovered something.and something not good.  
  
Heero walks over and before he can ask Trowa holds up the newspaper and pipes up, "The year is 2003 AD, not AC. Even better, they have no idea what the "crafts" spotted in the sky were yesterday." "So, we are basically in an alternate reality, interesting and not good since our only ticket back vanished upon arrival." Heero grumbles.  
  
"The good thing is technology is around the same place as us, just no mobile suits.no need I guess. Our computers are slightly older models here, as opposed to prototypes back home." Trowa informs much to Heero's content.  
  
"Good then the first thing we must do is get settled, but let us create ourselves here first and try to fit in, we don't know how different they are." Heero theologizes.  
  
The two set off to the nearest library looking for an Internet connection to "work their magic".  
  
Heero furiously types away on his computer creating his new identity when Trowa peers over and offers an interesting comment. "Heero, why don't you use your name as opposed to Duo's to make our lives a little easier.remember no one knows anything about Yuy or the Gundams," Heero shakes his head at overlooking the moot point as that and nods. Within thirty minutes, Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton emerge as legal Japanese residents. And now with close to a million yen in the bank, they set off to find an apartment for the time being.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Andrew's Arcade)---  
  
"You know Minako, we really should be paying attention to our work as opposed to stopping for a bite to eat here." Makoto complains.  
  
"Oh come on, do you really think we will be able spot anything, my guess is these will stand out or heck even come right to us!" Minako defiantly replies  
  
"Come right up to us, huh.you are really silly sometimes," Makoto sighs as she turns her attention around the arcade. All of a sudden she sees them. Her heart stops as two strange but gorgeous men walk through the door and walk to the food counter musing at what to order. 'Wow,' she thinks to herself. Minako notices the sudden silence and turns to Makoto just to see her gazing across the room. She turns that direction and her's stops as well as these two men order their food.  
  
"What hunks!" Minako squeals as drool forms around her mouth.  
  
"Calm down, we've never seen them around before and really shouldn't jump on top of them asking for their numbers," Makoto reasons as the two men sit down, Makoto stealthily slides towards the pair.  
  
'Oh God, Minako!' Makoto complains to herself.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Across the room)--- Trowa and Heero sit quietly eating their food, which has evaded them for the better part of a day. 'Kind of strange to have decent food in an arcade, but we were directed here so no need complaining,' Trowa muses. All of a sudden he senses something.someone is watching them. 'Already? We haven't been here a day and we are already suspicious looking.' Trowa notices Heero detects it too, but in order to keep from causing a commotion he ignores it for now and by one look tells Trowa to do as well.  
  
The two remain eating their food as a slightly tall and slender blonde slides up to the table with a giant smile on her face. Heero glances to his right almost in disbelief at what is transpiring. Minako wastes no time.  
  
"Hi, my name is Minako. What is yours? Are you new here because I've never seen you before and honestly you stick out.hehe. What school do you go to.?" Minako races through, barely decipherable, as Makoto comes up behind her and begins pushing her out of the way."  
  
"Sorry guys, she gets a little carried away at the sight of cute guys," Makoto apologizes.  
  
Heero nods his head and looks to Trowa who finally takes his eyes of his food and looks up to his left and notices Makoto walking past him looking at him.his heart jumps as she passes subduing her friend. 'What was that?' Trowa thinks as his attention turns to Heero, who has noticed his barely perceptible reaction and now is giving Trowa a suspicious look. Trowa shrugs his shoulders and smirks.  
  
With that, a scuffle is audible and Minako appears back at the table with a trampled and dazed Makoto on the floor. As Minako starts her babble once again, Trowa gets up to help the dazed Makoto. Heero ignores Minako and watches Trowa, which, if he didn't know better, was making a move.  
  
Makoto lays stunned and soon feels a soft hand touching hers as she regains composure. She looks to see the gentle being helping her and looks right into the face of a boy with soft blue eyes and hair covering half of his face staring back at her. Her mind freezes as his gaze meets hers as he helps her up and states oddly monotonously, "Why don't we save you girls the trouble and allow you to join us for a late lunch."  
  
"Thanks," she whispers at the sweet, but mysterious boy.  
  
Trowa motions Minako to sit next to Heero, while he helps Makoto sit next to him. Minako, still tied up in speaking a mile a minute, doesn't notice until Heero moves as Makoto shoves her into the seat. Heero gives Trowa a harsh glare, 'What the hell is he doing,' he thinks to himself. Trowa then returns a pleading look and mouths lightly, "It is for the best." Heero slightly rolls his eyes and turns his gaze out the window.  
  
"So, I guess introductions are in order," Makoto begins while still caught up in looking at Trowa, "I am Makoto and my silly friend is Minako."  
  
Trowa looks at her then looks slightly forward, "I am Trowa; he is Heero."  
  
The now calm Minako looks at him and asks," We haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?"  
  
"We came in just last week," Trowa replies, "Are we that obvious?"  
  
"No, we are just here everyday and new faces are a rarity," Minako responds, "So, are what school do you go to?"  
  
Heero's ears seem to perk up and he turns from the window to the conversation, "We haven't found a school just yet, is there one around here? We are last year students and have just a few classes to go."  
  
"Great!" Minako squeals yet again, "If you tell us where you live, we'll pick you up tomorrow morning and show you," Minako boldly attempts.  
  
"No," Heero almost meanly replies at how intrusive these girls are.  
  
"Better yet, why don't we meet you here tomorrow morning," Trowa states trying to keep the girls from getting over reactive.  
  
"That will do, but we will have to go now. We have some things to accomplish today," Makoto pleads knowing they need to get back and how she needs to get out of there before she does something she'll regret. She'll seem them again anyway.  
  
Trowa nods, "Thank you, Makoto."  
  
The words ring sweetly in Makoto's ears and her heart stops again and a slight blush appears. She quickly regains composure and smiles as she pushes Minako ahead of her out the door.  
  
"The school was a great idea, Heero," Trowa turning to Heero.  
  
Heero nods, "Hn, I wasn't a bad idea to get information out of the girls either, but you better keep your mind on the task at hand."  
  
Trowa nods as he begins to finish his meal. He ponders the days events, 'Makoto, huh.I haven't ever felt that way before. I wonder if I should avoid being around her in order to keep my mind focused. I won't bring this up to Heero unless necessary, I can deal with this.she's just some girl.' 


	6. Chapter 6: Readjustments

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 6: Readjustments  
  
"We can only confirm the disappearance of Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton," Sally explains to the disheartened Gundam pilots.  
  
"Sally are they dead or alive," Wufei demands, "If you have the proof, we can handle it."  
  
"Wufei!" Sally fires back, "We have do not have much evidence to even think of them actually being dead.there is probably more to that explosion than meets the eye."  
  
"Well, how do you expect us to go on without knowing for sure," Quatre pleads.  
  
"I'd thought you'd never ask," Lady Une states as she strolls in. "I'm afraid only Duo Maxwell will be able to find this one out though."  
  
"What have you got planned, Colonel Une?" Wufei commands.  
  
"We have been monitoring movements in that area since the battle took place," Une briefs. "Many ships have entered and only a few returned, and those were different than the ones that entered. Something is going on a we again need to find out, not only for Preventers sake, but Heero and Trowa's."  
  
"What is the caper?" Duo smirks as he beams to be back in the saddle again.  
  
"You are to take DeathScythe back to that point and cloak, wait for a ship to be leaving the area and follow it," Une directs, "It should take you to one of Vanguard's plants, do a little espionage and try to find out as much information as you can."  
  
Lady Une then proceeds to fill Duo and the others in on the specifics on the mission. Sally words that Heero and Trowa probably aren't dead still ringing in their heads.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Outside of Andrew's Arcade)---  
  
Makoto is standing on the corner quite early in front of Andrew's quietly anticipating the morning's events.  
  
"Here awfully early, don't you think Makoto," some yells down the street.  
  
"Trowa?" Makoto responds turning to see Minako with a sarcastic look on her face.  
  
"Trowa? Man, are you that smitten?" Minako pokes bringing a little blush to Makoto's face. "And, is that a little extra make up this morning?"  
  
"You took some extra time yourself, I see," Makoto fires back defensively.  
  
"Well that is beside the point, you have a bigger crush than I have," Minako returns fire.  
  
"And what evidence do you have, may I ask?" Makoto snarls once again on the defensive.  
  
"Shh, shh, here they come.how do I look," Minako says quickly while straightening up.  
  
"Like a dork," Makoto jabs one last time as she notices the two boys coming down the street with laptop briefcases in hand looking even better than they did the day before.  
  
The two seem deep in thought individually like the other wasn't even next to them. 'Interesting,' Makoto thinks, 'None of us can stay five seconds without saying anything with the others around, and these guys look to make it a point of not talking when people are around.'  
  
"Hi guys, over here!" Minako shamelessly barks down the street embarrassing Makoto something fierce. Trowa looks over with pity to Makoto, while Heero looks pretty annoyed at her making yet another scene.  
  
The two reach the spot and before Minako can embarrass them again, Makoto asks, "Shall we go?" receiving a nod from each boy.  
  
"Tell us about yourselves," Trowa kindly asks quickly turning to Heero to see if he noticed his plan.  
  
Heero returns the glance approvingly. 'Make them talk, so they aren't suspicious of why we don't.not bad, Trowa,' Heero contemplates.  
  
"Well, I have lived here most of my life and have had a pretty nice upbringing. I spend most of my time with my friends. The group numbers up to ten," Makoto says, mostly talking to Trowa who listens patiently.  
  
'Damn, ten girls, this maybe wasn't that great of an idea in the first place,' Trowa thinks, but without letting on to Makoto what he's thinking.  
  
"That is about the extent of it for me, how about you guys," Makoto implores.  
  
"Yeah, we don't know too much about you at all," explains Minako.  
  
"We are from the countryside where we grew up pretty boring lives, so we moved to the city to get a better education and live a little more," Heero explains as though that had been the complete truth. "That is basically it for us, right Trowa?" Heero states turning to Trowa who simply closes his eyes and nods as though he was disappointed in not telling it. When in actuality he thought, 'I wonder how much Heero anticipates about what they are going to ask us.'  
  
"Well, here the school is," groans Minako.  
  
"Shall I walk you two to the office?" Makoto kindly asks.  
  
"No thank you; we will probably see you later, thanks again," Trowa replies.  
  
"OK, see you later and have a good day," Makoto tells them as she and Minako walk to their first class.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Just outside of the incident site)---  
  
"Man, this is really boring," Duo complains as he and DeathScythe sit in open space waiting on a passing ship.  
  
"Reminds me when DeathScythe needed the final touch ups after our escape from moon base," reminisces Duo.  
  
Duo checks his radar and notices two craft heading towards the Black Out point. He reminds himself he is waiting on something actually returning from there. He sighs to himself at how improbable it is. Just as the though crosses his mind the radar sets off an alarm. A ship is leaving the Black Out point.  
  
Duo does a quick scan making sure DeathScythe is cloaked and ready to go which quickly comes back affirmative. He follows the ship back toward earth. However the ship stops at a new resource satellite created by the new mining company, Terranean.  
  
"Terranean, huh. I thought that their owner, Audric, was a little too smart to be trusted." Duo mulls over aloud.  
  
Duo scans the area and finds they keep a few asteroids nearby to mine on. He lands DeathScythe on one of the asteroid's dark side. He then attached a space movement belt and drifts to the satellite. He enters through a limited access door and quick finds a vent that should lead to everywhere on the satellite. This satellite was obviously produced by a major company because it had the same layout as two others Duo has infiltrated. He knew exactly where to go.  
  
'This should be the main office,' Duo thinks as he negotiates the vents. He reaches in his shirt pocket and clicks and audio recorders button as he notices a meeting is taken place.  
  
"Triage, have you made contact with Audric, yet?" a man in a black suit with a dark blue tie interrogates.  
  
"I haven't made contact physically with Audric yet, but the shipments are being made as scheduled and despite how the second one went, the others are going quite smoothly," Triage informs.  
  
"As the second in command of this company, Triage, you should've already made contact with Audric," the man in black complains. "The stockholders are beginning to worry that Audric hasn't been making as regular of appearances as their used to."  
  
"Don't worry about them, in some time we won't need them anymore, besides Audric needs to oversee the operations over there more importantly." Triage darkly replies.  
  
"On that subject, what happened to the Gundams," the man in black asks.  
  
Duo ears perk up knowing this is the full reason he is here. He makes sure his audio is picking everything up as he listens.  
  
"Well, those that returned told us they chased after Audric's shuttle and cleared the gate, but the transport cloaked and the Gundams went the other way. They haven't been seen since and most likely have no idea what is going on." Triage updates.  
  
"Wonderful, now we should focus on to other agendas," the man in black starts.  
  
Duo has heard enough and he slides out to go report what he's heard.  
  
'So they know where they are going, but how and what are they planning,' Duo ponders as he returns to base. ---Meanwhile (SM - School)---  
  
"Class please rise.bow.and please be seated," the teacher starts. "We have two new students joining us today.could you boys introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourselves."  
  
"Trowa Barton," Trowa plainly says.  
  
"Heero Yuy," Heero almost darkly says.  
  
"OK.well you boys may take the seats next to the smartest girl in the class who will help you with anything you need. Please introduce yourself Ami," the teacher commands.  
  
"I am Ami, I am not necessarily the smartest in the class, I just have the highest grades," Ami humbly passes on.  
  
Trowa nods and takes his seat, while Heero sits and looks into Ami eyes that seemed to be locked on him. He nods and Ami's attention focuses back on the class. 'Interesting girl,' Heero reflects, 'Wonder why she is like that.'  
  
The class continues and after a while the lunch bell rings. All of the classes file into the cafeteria and standing in the lunch line Ami smiles and asks, "Would you guys like to sit with me and my friends?" "Well actually," Trowa starts hoping to lower the boom softly to this sweet girl but Heero cuts him off.  
  
"We would be pleased," Heero finishes. Trowa underneath his emotionless expression is shocked. 'Why in the hell would Heero want to be around this girl.we normally stay as far away from everybody is possible,' Trowa tries to comprehend, 'I might have to remind him later Relena is waiting for him to return in case he's forgotten.'  
  
"Great, just a few friends of mine will be there but don't mind them. You are my guests," Ami explains.  
  
Ami walks ahead of them in line and Heero turns to Trowa and mouths lightly, 'Trust me, I need to see something.'  
  
'What the hell is going on,' Trowa ponders. Then, all of a sudden as him and Heero step out into the main cafeteria hall they hear something.  
  
"Trowa! Over here, Trowa," Minako yells over the lunchroom.  
  
Trowa whispers to Heero, "She really has no shame."  
  
Just as Heero turns to him and whispers, "You're not going to believe this."  
  
Trowa turns and noticed a bewildered Ami standing next to Minako obviously asking if they have met Heero before. 'The ten girls,' Trowa thought to himself but only noticing seven.  
  
"This maybe easier than I thought," Heero mutters to Trowa.  
  
The two walk over and set their tray down at the table designed for ten packing nine.  
  
"Let me introduce everyone," Ami requests to receive a nod from each of the boys, "From the far end we have Rei, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Makoto and Minako whom you've met before, and of course me, Ami."  
  
"What are your names?" Rei says cutting Ami off whose expression becomes sullen. Heero notices it and furrows his brow.  
  
"I am Heero and this is Trowa," Heero says looking at Rei and then back to Ami, as Trowa busies himself eating. He turns back to the group listening to their lunchtime conversation about school and other various happening in their lives.  
  
Heero glances at Trowa, which in turn returns the gaze as they notice how innocent all these girls are. 'Some place to live,' Trowa thinks to himself. Their conversation continues until Heero notices the conversation turn to Ami; who quickly directs the conversation away from her.  
  
"Ami, why are you like that?" Heero asks boldly.  
  
"What? Why am I like what Heero," Ami asks defensively.  
  
The girls look to Heero questioningly while Trowa just continues eating almost knowing what is coming.  
  
"You seem to not like to be recognized for who you are, which I can already see is unique," Heero responds with a penetrating look on his face.  
  
"Well.Heero, I just don't think I'm as great as people say I am or think I am. I'm a pretty good judge that I am all right, but need to get better," Ami returns with uneasiness in her voice.  
  
A silence follows as the table is shocked at how quickly Heero has gotten to the heart of Ami and her theology.  
  
"Ami, you need to see yourself for who you are and begin to really appreciate yourself. I want you to think about that today," Heero blasts her quietly without one stutter.  
  
Ami looks into Heero's eyes stunned, but then gives him a sweet smile, "Thank you Heero, I will."  
  
Makoto looks at Trowa who nods and mouths to her, "He changes everyone around him for the better."  
  
The girls all notice this and sit there amazed except for Ami who is now sporting a great smile.  
  
The lunch bell rings and they all head off in their respective direction thinking about the odd events of the day. 


	7. Chapter 7: What in This World are Scouts...

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 7: What in This World Are Sailor Scouts?  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" a sweet and young voice pleads, on the verge of tears, "I've helped you build your company and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"It is not that simple miss," Triage tries to console, "That is why your grandfather was in charge of your company before you. He knew the rules of business and could adapt his company to fit those rules."  
  
Triage now getting agitated in teaching business ethics to such a young and innocent girl quickly lowers the boom to finish the conversation, "I have no idea why you took over the company. Despite the fact you resurrected it, you are not cut out for the business world. Go learn some ethics before trying again!"  
  
The girl drops her head with tears now visible on her cheeks, "So, this is it?"  
  
"Yes, please leave. I have got business to attend to," Triage meanly barks.  
  
The young blonde quietly walks to the door and walks through it to leave.  
  
Triage thinks to himself, 'Foolish girl, she is too light hearted for this. We got what we wanted out of her and that is that.'  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - School)---  
  
Trowa quietly waits at the entrance of the school for Heero to emerge. The school bell has rung and students are beginning to file out. As Trowa ponders what he learned in history class as familiar voice becomes audible.  
  
"Hi Trowa, how was your first day?" Makoto asks as she leans up to the pillar he is leaning on.  
  
"The day is always eventful with Heero around," Trowa jokes dully with Makoto who was thinking it was just a plain comment she has become accustomed to from Trowa.  
  
"I was meaning to ask you what that was all about at lunch," Makoto continues.  
  
Trowa nods and turns his head to Makoto stealing another glimpse of her cute face, "Heero likes to help people out with problems they have. However, I honestly don't know what Ami did to catch his attention. His selection on who he helps is random, and I never have been able to predict whom he involves himself with."  
  
"She is cute you know. You never know, he may like her." Makoto implores. But, Trowa oddly reacts negatively to the comment and becomes somewhat distraught as he turns back looking directly forward.  
  
"Anyway, what type of things has he helped you with?" Makoto smiles hoping to recover the conversation.  
  
Trowa squints his eyes in approval, turns and looks deeply into Makoto's anticipating eyes who is obviously trying to learn more about him. "I may tell you about it some day."  
  
All of a sudden a commotion is heard at the entrance of the school. Both turn and notice Heero being surrounded by a mob of girls, which are bombarding him with questions and other annoyances. Trowa smiles lightly and Makoto catches it out of the corner of her eye and smiles even bigger.  
  
"So Heero, tell us a little about yourself, like how much you work out, what you like to do. Come on Heero!" the girls squeal quite annoyingly. Heero notices Trowa and Makoto and gives them a vicious look for help.  
  
"Come on Heero, we are going to be late," Makoto yells grabbing Trowa by the wrist and beginning to jog through the entrance.  
  
"I've got to go," Heero mutters; as he wastes no time sprinting through the group and after the jogging Makoto with Trowa in tow.  
  
Heero catches up and looks at Makoto, "You are becoming quite handy."  
  
"For the new guys, anything," Makoto proudly beams sporting the victory sign with her fingers.  
  
"Well in that case," Heero states lunging at the opportunity, "We have work to do and have to go."  
  
Makoto's expression turns sullen until Trowa removes his wrist from her grip and cups her hand with both of his. He looks at her in the face and states quietly, "I will see you later, Makoto." Makoto now is blushing uncontrollably and can't do anything but stand there as Trowa gives her one last squint, which almost was a wink. And with that Heero and him walk off the way they came in the morning.  
  
"Trowa," Makoto musters quietly still in shock.  
  
"So, I gather this is the new Trowa?" Heero begins as they debrief each other.  
  
"Not yet, but I should be saying the same thing about you," Trowa replies.  
  
"You don't know the situation, so don't judge my actions yet," Heero rationalizes calmly.  
  
"Just remember Relena is still waiting for you," Trowa finishes.  
  
"Learn anything from your classes?" Heero begins again.  
  
"Yes, I did. I found despite the advanced technology, classes are getting more and more for the weak of mind." Trowa contemplates. "Did you learn anything, Heero?"  
  
"I just learned some personality characteristics from observing the students behavior." Heero begins, "This place is really an innocent and awfully naïve place."  
  
Trowa muses, "So outside of their domestic technology being more advanced than ours, the people's level of mindset doesn't seem to meet it. I wonder how war has avoided this place for so long with that understanding. All it takes for one person to want to take over and there might not be anything stopping him."  
  
"This is definitely a strange place," Heero finishes.  
  
All of a sudden a considerable amount of screaming is heard in the distance. Heero and Trowa hear it and jog over to see what the commotion is about. 'I wonder if Vanguard is beginning to make a move?' Heero supposes. They arrive on the scene and under their plain expressions; shock hits them as a six-foot tall monster sporting half circle arms with blades like guillotines glowing off the forearms.  
  
'What in the hell is that!' they think together.  
  
The monster is looking around for something, muttering something else, as the crowds scatter.  
  
Heero and Trowa maintain as spectators until a child moves in its way for a close inspection.  
  
The monster pulls its arm back looking for a clean swipe to remove this child from his path much to the horror of the audience. That is until, like lightning, two boys dive out of the crowd. One swoops up the child while the other put a well-placed kick to the monsters face sending it reeling. The monster falls flat on its back dazed, but quickly recovers to its feet.  
  
"I'm not after you two, don't get in my way," the monster sloppily remarks.  
  
"Really," Trowa retorts as he and Heero drop to readiness stances.  
  
The monster sneers and charges the one closest to him, Trowa. It swings it arms quickly, but Trowa dodges to left and right swiftly until Heero comes out of nowhere and lands a devastating kick in its side. The monster flies to its left with Heero's leg still in place. It rears back to swipe at Heero, when Trowa back flips over the two and lands a massive flip kick on it head slamming it into the ground headfirst.  
  
It gets up quickly, now hopping mad. "I'll kill you both now," it threatens darkly.  
  
'What stamina,' Trowa thinks.  
  
'This will be good practice,' Heero anticipates.  
  
"Not if we can do anything about it!" someone says boldly behind to two.  
  
"Excellent," the being gloats.  
  
Heero and Trowa turn around and notice two slightly older girls in sailor dresses standing in a fighting position.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts!" someone yells from the crowd as the audience cheers.  
  
"The what?" Heero musters.  
  
"What in this world are sailor scouts?" Trowa uncharacteristically thinks aloud.  
  
"Move aside citizens, we shall take it from here," the one in the orange dress orders.  
  
Heero sneers, but is pushed by Trowa who feels as though they should watch this one.  
  
"I will seek revenge for you hurting Ubel, you worthless scouts!" the monsters sneer quite loudly.  
  
"Sailor Uranus and I, Sailor Neptune, will not allow you to succeed with whatever plan you youmas think you are going to accomplish here," Neptune boldly charges.  
  
"I'll get you!" the monster wails as he charges the two.  
  
"World Shaking,"  
  
A large orange orb forms and hurls down the street at its obvious target at ground level slowly rising to chest height. The monster moans as it collides with the orb and a flash occurs. It flies back and as if it had been cut numerous times, and gets up covered in scratches.  
  
"Not enough, eh?" Neptune yells as she begins what looks like a dance, "Deep Submerge."  
  
This time to the boys' amazement, the being is engulfed in a mini-waterfall and it washed hard into a nearby wall. The youma is dazed and now disheartened. 'I can't beat even two normal boys. What chance do I have against two scouts,' the youma realizes.  
  
"You may have won for now, but I will return!" the monster threatens as he begin to back away.  
  
"Not so fast you," Uranus screams before Neptune steps in front of her.  
  
"It isn't necessary, if it comes back we will destroy it then, but it isn't a threat right now," Neptune reasons.  
  
Uranus grunts, but understands as they watch the youma back off and run.  
  
Just across the street a man in jeans and a black jacket sees all of this and mutters, "Fascinating, I wonder where that thing came from. Audric maybe could use that information." The Vanguard scout quickly scurries after the retreating youma.  
  
"If mobile suits aren't present, then these youma creatures disturb the peace?" Trowa tries to reason, visibly distraught.  
  
"This place keeps getting stranger and stranger," Heero remarks.  
  
Trowa turns and nods regaining his composure. The two return to walking back to their apartment.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
"So, how was your day scouts?" Luna asks kindly.  
  
"It was great, these two new guys are awesome," Minako brags.  
  
"Two new guys?" Artemis implores.  
  
"Minako and I met Trowa and Heero while on patrol yesterday and they were looking for a school to join, so we showed them ours today. They decided to hang out with us a bit." Makoto informs.  
  
"It seems that Heero has wasted no time in picking a favorite out of all of us," Rei boasts squinting at Ami.  
  
"Oh stop, would you please, I don't even know him," Ami reasons.  
  
"But, he seems to know quite a bit about you!" Usagi joins.  
  
"Let us tell you guys about this Luna. The guys sat with us at lunch and listened to our conversation. When Ami directed the conversation away from herself as she always does, Heero called her out on it. What did he tell you again?" Minako grins.  
  
Blushing a bit, Ami says, "You need to appreciate the unique person inside yourself, because that is what you are. I wonder what he meant by that." Ami is now off daydreaming.  
  
"Incredible, one man's words and Ami isn't thinking one bit about her homework. He has to be quite a guy," Artemis jokes.  
  
"The other is just as cool," Makoto inserts.  
  
"Ah yes, and the other seems to be playing around with Makoto too, Luna," Minako grins again.  
  
Makoto embarrassedly remains silent.  
  
"These guys seem quite different from most guys," Luna ponders aloud.  
  
"Yeah, they are totally awesome," Rei adds.  
  
"More importantly, when did these two strange boys show up?" Luna investigates.  
  
"We came across them yesterday, you don't honestly think they are linked with that strange event. They are two normal guys," Makoto tosses aside.  
  
"What do they look like?" a voice from the door asks boldly.  
  
The group gasps as Haruka and Michiru walk through the entrance.  
  
"You guys really have to stop doing that," Usagi complains.  
  
"We want to know what these two strange boys look like," Michiru says.  
  
"Well, one has long lightly brown hair that covers half of his face and has well-built body, while the other has wild brown hair with quite a pair of mesmerizing eyes, also well built," Minako deliberates aloud.  
  
"Well, two boys that vaguely match that description just went blow-for-blow with a youma," Haruka informs.  
  
"What?" the group responds.  
  
"A youma attacked the north side just outside of your school. As we ran up to attack we notice two boys flying around like acrobats beating the stuffing out of the youma." Michiru explains.  
  
"We showed up, told them to step aside and they did reluctantly," Haruka explains further. "We then proceeded to own the youma which in turn retreated."  
  
"It really didn't seem to have much of a point for attacking though," Michiru wonders about.  
  
Silence envelops the room as the girls realize that is where the boys were headed. Luna seeing the reactions jumps at her chance.  
  
"Well, it looks like we may need to keep and eye on these boys. Do not let on right away, but we must observe them carefully," Luna orders. "Don't worry it is probably just a coincidence."  
  
The group's mood lightens as they restart their afternoon routines. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Coming War

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 8: The Coming War  
  
A young man arrives in downtown Tokyo via train.  
  
"It has been quite some time since I've been here," the young boy says to himself. "I hope it isn't to hard to find them. I also hope that she is happy to see me."  
  
He quietly walks down the street toward the near north side of Tokyo getting more excited and anxious as he goes.  
  
'I've got to remember why I am here though,' the boy soberly thinks to himself, 'It may be happy news that I'm back for a while, but the news I bring isn't.'  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Winner Corporation Headquarters)---  
  
Quatre sits at his desk looking at the paperwork for the week. 'Hmm, more shipments headed to earth than usual. I guess that is what summer will do for the northern hemisphere. It is amazing how much you miss when you are actually involved in world events.' Quatre smiles to himself and sits there enjoying the moment of peace. 'Heero, Trowa, I hope you guys are having a little time to relax yourselves.'  
  
"Quatre!" a girlish voice bellows over the speaker, "Can I come in for a second?"  
  
Quatre smiles again thinking of his well-intended sister being obnoxious again, "Sure, come on in."  
  
The door opens and his older sister walks in. "Are you busy brother?"  
  
"Actually, I'm enjoying a little lull. What is on your mind?" Quatre sweetly replies.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this behind your back, but an old friend of ours is having some tough times and I told her you would set aside some time and catch up." Quatre's sister musters with an anxious look.  
  
"A her? Why? And I guess more importantly when? You know how busy my schedule is," Quatre reminds her somewhat firmly.  
  
"Well she is right outside the door now, so you said there was a lull, so why not." His sister pokes.  
  
"Outside the door? How could you, sister? How could you be this reckless? Now I have no choice but to," Quatre complains.  
  
"Great, I'll send her in," his sister quickly quips as she exits.  
  
Quatre drops his head in shame. 'Why does she always do things like this?' The door opens and Quatre rises to greet his guest and when she clears the door his heart and mind stop all together in utter and complete shock.  
  
"Hi, Quatre. It has been a long time. I think even before my grandfather died. How have you been." The blonde girl nervously begins.  
  
Quatre still paralyzed faintly mutters, "I've been good."  
  
The girl shuffles her feet nervously and grabs her elbows nervously, "Quatre, you are making me nervous. Please sit down and talk to your old friend, Sylvia."  
  
At the sound of her name Quatre snaps out of his trance and smiles at his long lost acquaintance. He sets out from behind his desk and walks toward her opening his arms, "Sylvia Noventa, how are you!"  
  
"That's the sweet Quatre I remember!" she gleams as she jumps into his arms for a friendly hug.  
  
After the embrace he directs her to the chair and begins the typical small talk.  
  
"Wow Sylvia, you have grown up to be quite a pretty girl since the last time I saw you." Quatre begins.  
  
"Oh come on Quatre," Sylvia giggles, "I'm only a year behind you. Besides you have grown up to be quite handsome man yourself."  
  
Quatre blushes while passing it off saying, "Well I guess growing up in these times will do that."  
  
Sylvia smiles at him, but quickly trails off as his words settle in.  
  
"That reminds me," Quatre sadly remembers why she is here, "My sister said you have hit some tough times."  
  
"Yes, let me explain from the beginning, but please let me make some tea first. She goes over the counter and begins pouring tea. "Tell me about what is going on with you first," Sylvia requests.  
  
"Well, as you probably know since my father's passing I have taken over and am putting most of this company's energy into rebuilding what was lost in AC195. I also stay actively involved in supporting Ms. Darlian and the Preventers financially." Quatre explains.  
  
"Those are quite some interesting friends," Sylvia sweetly adds as she puts the tea down for each to drink. 'You have no idea,' Quatre thinks.  
  
"Well, on to your story," Quatre requests.  
  
"Okay, it all started with my grandfather's death, which was a shock to everybody. Especially considering the circumstances." Sylvia begun.  
  
Quatre hid his regretful thoughts about that tragic day the Gundams mistakenly wiped out a shuttle containing important political peace advocates, most importantly Marshall Noventa, her grandfather. Though Quatre wasn't the direct cause, he still felt guilt over that day.  
  
"Soon after, a boy by the name of Heero Yuy came to my mansion and requested I kill him to atone for his mistake. He was the pilot of Gundam Zero-One, the one that destroyed my grandfather," Sylvia continued. "I was shocked, and told him he was a coward, but I couldn't kill him because it wouldn't fix anything. He left and I never saw him again."  
  
Sylvia reached down and takes a sip of tea. She looks up at Quatre and smile at him for being such a good friend to listen to her.  
  
"Anyway, I talked to my grandmother who had gotten a similar visit. That boy was amazing. Despite one critical mistake he wanted to make things right as best he could. With my grandmother's blessing, I took over my grandfather's scientific research company in order to better humanity like the Gundams obviously were trying and eventually did."  
  
"You did this because of that Gundam pilot?" Quatre interrupted shocked that one encounter with Heero could change someone's life.  
  
"I wanted to be strong like him, and I wanted to honor my grandfather. Things went great for a while, until I ran into a charismatic man named Audric and his budding company, Terranean." Sylvia continued.  
  
Quatre's ears perked up. 'She's involved in this? Oh my goodness, she could be the key were looking for. Of course, the scientific research.'  
  
"Have you heard of them Quatre?" Sylvia asks seeing Quatre's reaction.  
  
"Yes, the Preventers have warned me about doing business with them due to some back handed ethics they have been committing." Quatre explains but not in full truth.  
  
"Well, I'm their latest victim. After working for the better part of this year with them, they've completely pulled out of our contract and left me hanging and in a precarious financial situation." Sylvia groaned.  
  
"What were they doing and why did they leave," Quatre interrogates, "Did they tell you why?"  
  
Sylvia looks at the floor, "They never told me what they were doing with the research equipment, materials, and spaces I was loaning them use. It had something to do with an explosion's pulse frequency. Once they had most of the research done, they left to do it on their own for secrecy and to cut the costs of using my services."  
  
"Sylvia, I will help you out of your financial troubles on one condition," Quatre maneuvers.  
  
"Go ahead," Sylvia speaks knowing good old Quatre won't put her into a bad situation. 'He has always been so sweet to me,' she muses.  
  
"I would like you to come with me to Preventers headquarters and see if you can help them figure out some strange problems they have been having with Terranean." Quatre asks firmly.  
  
"It's a date!" Sylvia jokes getting Quatre to blush.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Andrew's Arcade)---  
  
The girls are sitting around the table, not so quietly enjoying their conversation.  
  
"I love Saturdays, you get to sleep in and then do what you want the whole day," Usagi yelps in glee.  
  
"It is definitely nice to relax, but do we have anything planned?" Makoto brings up.  
  
"Not really, we've been so busy messing around with the Verse and school, I don't think we've even considered having free time," Rei explains.  
  
The girls muse over the comment quietly, and then bust out giggling together at the sudden silence. A boy walks in the door heads straight to the counter, talks to Andrew, which in turn points over to their table. Minako spots Andrew pointing and looks to see what the deal is. She sees the boy and freezes. The girls, save Ami enveloped in her book, notice Minako freeze and quickly go to her side and ask what happened. Minako silently points to the smaller boy headed their way. They all gasp. The boy looks at the girls and smiles, but begins looking at each, but passing over from one side to the other as if searching from someone.  
  
Ami notices the rare sudden silence and looks up to see them all staring behind her in awe. She stands up and turns around.  
  
The boy all of a sudden catches a blue-haired girl stand up in front of the group of girls with her back turned. Almost like magic, she wistfully turns around to meet his gaze. His heart beats a million times in that second. He musters all the strength he has to exclaim the name of the person he came to see, "Ami!"  
  
Ami turns around and the face looking back at her catches her completely off guard. She stands there for a moment, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes, but she is immobile until the boy yells, "Ami!"  
  
"Ryo!" Ami returns joyously as she jumps out of the booth, nailing the unsuspecting Minako who literally flies into the next booth. Ami dashes into the awaiting arms of her long missing boyfriend.  
  
After the firm embrace, Ryo walks Ami back to the table as they exchange pleasantries. The girls, still speechless, stand and watch Ami with a bigger smile than the one she had put on the day before. They snap out of it as Minako, all busted up, moans in the next booth. They go and help her up.  
  
"Please warn me when you are going to do that again, huh, Ami," Minako moans.  
  
"Sorry Minako, it was just I was so surprised to see Ryo again," Ami reasons.  
  
And thus the group begins it expected barrage of questions to Ryo, who stands in awe.  
  
Ryo quickly quiets them down saying, "Yes, it is good I'm back, but not for the reason you may think. I've had another vision."  
  
Silence hits him like a brick wall as the girls remember what happened last time he had his visions.  
  
"Let me explain," Ryo begins, "My vision showed all of you enjoying yourselves and all of a sudden a huge, metal looking monster attacked and all of you became trapped. Soon after, another huge metal monster came with wings like and angel and saved you all. It and you went into a fighting stance as I could see hordes of those monsters crossing the terrain."  
  
Ryo continues, "Like my visions usually go, I never see the outcome, but this looks like a different battle than you are all used to."  
  
"Wow Ryo, that is amazing," Rei adds.  
  
"Well, I think we should enjoy Ryo's company before all this hits, any ideas?" Ami thinks aloud.  
  
"Picnic!" Usagi squeals to the cheers of the rest of the group, "I know the perfect spot just outside the east side of the city."  
  
The group sets off making preparations for the joyous afternoon before the serious times come again.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Heero and Trowa's Apartment)---  
  
"Well, I'm glad we finally have some time to investigate the crash site and figure out what Vanguard is doing out here," Trowa states.  
  
"Yes, I will set out right after I get the possible crash area, and I will search that area thoroughly, while you wait nearby in HeavyArms in case your assistance become necessary." Heero briefs.  
  
"Then, let us go," Trowa returns.  
  
The two set out in their respective directions and Heero quickly makes it to the east side of the city and begins a thorough search of the area. He spends nearly an hour pacing a forest fifteen minutes outside of the city until he finds something familiar to him. He leans over and notices jet burns on the ground, but covered up. They are around her somewhere. All of a sudden he hears a beam rifle fire and screams shriek from that direction, Heero races that way while stating on the communication device, "I'll need you HeavyArms."  
  
"Roger that," Trowa darkly mutters back.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - The picnic)--- The five girls and Ryo all enjoy catching up on events in their life and of course scout's life.  
  
"Yeah, I kept having visions when you all would be going into battle, but I knew your resiliency and knew you would win. So, I didn't even bother contacting you out of the ordinary." Ryo explains.  
  
"And sure enough, we keep winning!" Usagi cheers.  
  
"What brought you back this time then Ryo?" Ami asks looking deeply into his eyes hoping he would say her.  
  
"Well, the feeling I got from this vision was a lot worse than my usual vision of you guys. It also so happened that my father was coming back here for some business for a while so I jumped at the chance to see you again also Ami," Ryo uneasily states.  
  
Ami blushes and wraps her arm around his and Ryo smiles sweetly. The rest of the girls, jealous, quickly move on asking more questions about Ryo's arrival. Then, a man walks out of the forest seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Excuse me folks, this is government grounds. You are too close to a secret facility and therefore cannot be here. I request that you leave immediately or we will remove you ourselves," the man in an oddly military suit with a V-insignia on his chest pocket orders.  
  
"We come here all the time. We have as much right to be here as you do," Makoto fires back at the threat.  
  
"I did warn you," the man darkly remarks heading back into the forest.  
  
"What in the world was that all about," wonders Rei.  
  
All of a sudden machinery noises are heard and the group gasps as a 50 foot black robot rises out of the forest. "Leave immediately or face the consequences!" the man's voice yells out.  
  
The group is frozen at the sight. "Too slow!" the man yells as he raises a giant gun attached to the robot's left arm. The group scatters away from the picnic blanket as he fires into the blanket vaporizing it. The girl scream and Rei yells out after them, "Everybody transform!"  
  
The girls transform in Mercury, Venus, Mars, Moon, and Jupiter.  
  
The pilot thinks to himself, 'What in the hell did they do?'  
  
"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter calls out raising bolts to strike the mid section of the machine. The bolts strike it, but don't seem to do anything.  
  
"Bothersome," the pilot mutters as he fires another shot off the hip. Misses Jupiter by quite a distance but hits a tree near when Mercury and Ryo were standing. Ryo jumps on top of Mercury to shield her from the shockwave. The shockwave from the blast hit him and send him flying about 10 feet and lands rough.  
  
"Ryo!" Mercury cries as she sees Ryo hit hard, but recover quickly.  
  
"I'm okay, Mercury, but," Ryo's eyes fill with fear as he notices something behind Ami, "Behind you!"  
  
The tree that got stuck behind Ami is now falling right towards her. Mercury shrieks waiting the impending blow, Ryo helpless to do anything. Out of nowhere, Heero jumps out of the brush, scoops up Mercury, and whisks her out of danger.  
  
"It's you," Mercury speaks softly. Heero glances at her not noticing the resemblance.  
  
"I'm here," a familiar voice to Mercury barks over a radio Heero had with him.  
  
"You are all safe now," Heero states to the group as the ground begins to shake.  
  
"What is going on?" Mars demands.  
  
With that another giant robot, even more menacing than the black one emerges. The red robot's eyes glow green.  
  
"You have no honor attacking innocent civilians. Therefore, I have no reason to let you live," the voice over the radio sinisterly threatens.  
  
The black suit hops backwards nervously and raises its rifle as the red suit's left arm unleashes a giant army knife. The red machine lunges at the black one and slices it in half diagonally, from the black's left to right side, across the midsection. Using the momentum, it continues the spin and swings around once more lopping off the head of the black machine. Not satisfied, continues once more around and with all the momentum of the spin plunges the knife through the midsection's cockpit. The suit stays suspended by the knife shortly, until HeavyArms tears the knife free by cutting from the cockpit to its left waist and out the left side of the black suit. The black suit falls backwards out of the girls view and multiple small explosions are heard flowed by a consider boom. The red suit turns towards the girl's position and stands still. The chest cavity opens up to reveal Trowa standing on the entrance.  
  
'Who are these guys' Jupiter ponders horrified and confused. 


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Alliance

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 9: Dark Alliance  
  
"What?" Audric yells as he throws his briefcase across the room. "You mean to tell me the Gundams are trying to foil our plans all the way over HERE!"  
  
"Yes, we sent a scout out on normal patrol with his Taurus, who reported that a few locals were dangerously close to the base and he was ordered to remove them," an informant debriefs. "Shortly thereafter, the scout began to execute the order and Gundam Zero-Three arrived on the scene."  
  
Audric's expression quickly went from angry to furious, as he knew the outcome of this fight before it even started.  
  
"Zero-Three proceeded to ruthlessly dispatch the scout," the informant continued as the execution played on a video screen behind him. "The area this battle took place is no more than a mile and a half outside the main base. It will only be a matter of time before they find this location, if they are looking as they appeared to be."  
  
Audric slams his fists down on the desk hard. "We have worked for two hard years rushing through this project. We created the science of dimension jumping and have the ability of constructing an underground base in the course of a week. And you mean to tell me two mobile suits are going to ruin everything!"  
  
The now disheartened Audric drops his head, "We have worked so hard to lose everything now."  
  
"Sir?" someone calls from the door, Audric pays no attention.  
  
"Sir, it appears as though we aren't the only ones trying to conquer something." Audric looks up and notices a man in jeans and a black jacket.  
  
"What are you talking about sergeant?" Audric snaps.  
  
"I witnessed a monster-like creature attack the city. A fight ensued with some strange characters and it fared pretty well. After the fight, it retreated and I followed it back to where it came from," the spy in jeans and the jacket informs.  
  
Audric's expression lightens as he contemplates the new developments. "All right, send a recon team and a diplomat over to request an audience with these things. This may be our only chance left!  
  
---Meanwhile (Preventer Headquarters)---  
  
"I'm glad you all made it on short notice," Quatre begins his speech, "but some new information has risen about Vanguard."  
  
"Vanguard?" Sylvia asks, "What is Vanguard?"  
  
Quatre looks to Lady Une, which gives him a nod, stands up, and walks to the young blonde.  
  
"Sylvia, what we are going to tell you is classified and is not to leave this room." Une starts as Sylvia gulps, "Are you clear on that."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Une," Sylvia acknowledges. Lady Une then proceeds to fill Sylvia in. She explains to her that Terranean is the front for Vanguard and they used her to complete an invention. She proceeded to tell her of the ill- fated operation where Wing Zero and HeavyArms were lost. Then filled her in that Vanguard is continuing to use their invention, and they are actually controlling it what it does. Most importantly that there is evidence that Heero and Trowa can be recovered, if they can unlock the key to the gates of Vanguard.  
  
"So, as you can see Sylvia, the information you hold could put us a whole lot closer to our goal."  
  
"May I ask what you think Vanguard is trying to accomplish?" Sylvia asks.  
  
Wufei mutters, "They are probably hiding mobile suits wherever those gates lead. Only to return in full force when they believe they have enough strength to conquer the Preventers, thus being the only military power left in existence."  
  
"Now for your part Sylvia," Une states.  
  
"Yes, I will help out in whatever way I can. Not only to help you and Quatre," Sylvia declares taking Quatre's arm for support, "but also to repay Heero for what he has done for me already."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Une responds, "Basically, we will send our people to go investigate what Terranean was doing with your company. We could also use your support in creating this device so we can recover our lost comrades. Are you up for this Ms. Noventa?"  
  
"It definitely will be nice working for the good guys, and really nice catching up on old times with Quatre. I'm in!" Sylvia exclaims.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - A mile and half outside Vanguard HQ)--- "You okay?" Heero asks looking down at Mercury.  
  
"I'm fine, who are you?" Mercury wisely asks in order not to give herself away.  
  
"That is none of your concern," Heero strikes.  
  
"Hey, we are the protectors of this city and demand to know what in the world is standing before us and what that other thing was!" Moon boldly speaks.  
  
"I will NOT repeat myself," Heero warns walking away.  
  
"Who do you think you are, boy," Venus now argues.  
  
"Your worst nightmare if you cross me," Heero darkly threatens. "Trowa, we have got some work to do. They are obviously in this area, if they attacked these girls."  
  
"We have to know what is going on!" Mars barks as Heero walks up to HeavyArms.  
  
"Girls as innocent as yourselves should not try to involve yourselves in other's battles. Especially when you do not understand what is at stake," Trowa informs firmly as opposed to Heero getting angry with them.  
  
"So after all of that, you are just going to walk away?" Jupiter yells after Heero, "I will not let you until you tell us what is going on!" Jupiter charges after Heero looking to tackle him by pure force and is surprised at the outcome. As she nears him, Heero with his back turned anticipates, sidesteps while grabbing Jupiter by the arm and hip-tosses her though the air, and she hits he ground about five feet from the attack point.  
  
"Jupiter!" the scouts cry as Jupiter stirs and looks up at the would-be victim. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, as the look in Heero's eyes look as if they could kill if proper eye contact was made.  
  
"Who are you?" Jupiter mutters; visibly frightened by the assassin's demeanor.  
  
Heero turns his look away from Jupiter and begins walking again almost to the foot of HeavyArms now.  
  
"Scouts, I'm sorry, but this is the only thing I can think of to keep them here," Mercury wails with the sound of uncertainty present.  
  
"We trust you, Mercury," Usagi cheers for her friend.  
  
"We need to know what is going on, Heero," Mercury whispers to him.  
  
Heero stops and turns around hearing his name, and looks to see what the would-be blue warrior has in mind. He never expected what followed. Before Heero eyes, Mercury de-transformed into Ami.  
  
"What?" Trowa gasps. Heero stands in silence.  
  
The remaining scouts de-transform themselves revealing the girls. Heero remains still thinking of his next move. Trowa looks down at Makoto who returns his look mistily.  
  
"What is going on, guys?" Ami asks breaking the silence.  
  
"You girls are too innocent to be dealing with problems like ours. Just return to your lives and enjoy them," Heero preaches.  
  
"Once again, we are the guardians of this city and need to know what is going on," Usagi cries hoping to change the warrior's mind.  
  
"No," Heero states firmly, firing a grappler hook onto HeavyArms getting ready to come aboard.  
  
"You bastard, after these girls revealed a secret that only a few select people know in this entire world. You cast it off like you're too important. You are honor less and cowardly!" Ryo screams infuriated, and charges at Heero.  
  
Heero stops and turns around revealing the most menacing look any of the girls could have imagined. Ryo didn't care, this Heero had insulted Ami and the scouts and he wasn't going to get away with it. He reared back for the much-needed punch to the face Heero needed in his mind.  
  
Heero had other plans. As the insulting Ryo charged at him Heero actually moved into a fighting stance.  
  
This alarmed Trowa, standing above watching this unfold. He jumped down from HeavyArms behind Heero. As Ryo reared his arm back to punch, Heero ducked and landed a massive punch that would've downed a large animal. Ryo gasps as the air, and probably a few other necessities, is knocked out of him. But Heero isn't done. As Ryo is suspended in air from the sheer force of the blow, Heero grabs him by the neck and blazes the menacing look right into Ryo's fading face.  
  
"What would you know about true honor and courage you foolish boy," Heero intimidates with his grip becoming tighter and Ryo beginning to squirm, but waning.  
  
"Heero!" Ami cries watching this unfold.  
  
Heero hears her voice, it reminds him of Relena's voice. He looks at the struggling boy and tosses him up slightly in the air and proceeds to land a crushing backhand blow across his face, thus hurling him to the ground like a rag doll and out of further danger.  
  
"That is enough, Heero," Trowa orders, "Your resolve is evident. However, it is misplaced."  
  
"What are you doing, this mission doesn't involve them." Heero scolds.  
  
"Heero, you don't understand the full situation. Just trust my judgment," Trowa fires back.  
  
Heero furrows his brow, but decides to just watch his partner's plan.  
  
"I gather this boy is not lying that we are a privileged few to know the famous scout's identity," Trowa begins.  
  
Minako, visibly shaken by the recent events, mutters, "Yes, there are only a handful in this entire world that know."  
  
"Please Trowa, we need to know what is going on," Ami tending to the badly battered Ryo.  
  
"You all may want to sit down this will take a while to explain," Trowa now softly speaks trying to lower the tension level. The girls heed and sit. A few tend to Ryo, while another checks on Makoto.  
  
"Heero and I are not from this world. We are from a world torn apart by wars," Trowa begins. "Many years ago, self-sufficient colonies were erected and put into space to live on. After some time they got sick of being governed by the distant earth and revolted. The earth proceeded to liberate these colonies by force in name of peace with new war machines called Mobile Suits. One of them stood before you not five minutes ago. Infuriated by the earth's hostile take over, the colonies secretly created superior mobile suits to attack at a later time with pilots that would be trained from an early age to become perfect soldiers. They would use this combination to strike back at those who do evil and try to manipulate the world for their own profit by force. Heero and I are two of these pilots and the red machine over there is my 'Gundam' HeavyArms."  
  
The girls are speechless trying to make sense of what is going on.  
  
Trowa continues, "After a long war, our world is at peace and we are in charge of eradicating anyone that threatens it. Enter that black mobile suit and its creator, Vanguard. Vanguard is a mysterious new organization with intentions we do not know as of yet, but it has the ability to transport itself between worlds. We were investigating how close they were to accomplishing the invention that was only rumored at the time. They used it and Heero and I were pulled into its byproduct. That is why we are here. We now need to find out what Vanguard is up to and stop it while finding a way back to our world."  
  
"Overall, this does not involve you. We will take care of this and leave this world," Heero puts in. "Now if you will excuse us, we have places to be, it is not a good thing Vanguard knows we are here and on to them. Most importantly, keep your distance. This is more dangerous than you probably think."  
  
The two walk back to HeavyArms. Trowa climbs into the cockpit, but not before getting one last look at Makoto. Heero jumps into HeavyArms' hand. HeavyArms jumps in the air and flies off to the north side of the city.  
  
"What now?" Usagi mumbles in utter shock. 


	10. Chapter 10: A New Outlook

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 10: A New Outlook  
  
The flicker of a small flame is heard, as two friends continue their conversation in a dimly lit room with light classical music playing in the background.  
  
"Wow Quatre, I didn't think Vanguard would leave that much evidence behind," Sylvia continues the conversation with.  
  
"That is one thing we all have noticed about Vanguard," Quatre explains, "They move quickly and swift, but are entirely too reckless."  
  
The two stop for a brief moment and take another bite of their dinners that were prepared by Quatre's staff.  
  
Quatre looks up at her once again noticing her sweet expression as she sips her drink. She notices him staring at her gives him a wink.  
  
"Well, uh, how long do you think it will take for your people to create this frequency tracking device?" Quatre asks nervously.  
  
Sylvia smiles at how he still talks about work when nervous, just like when they were younger. "Since it has been only about two weeks since we started this operation together, I gather it won't take more than a week."  
  
Sylvia's expression turns to a more thinking look, "Come to think of it, we have spent quite some time together and I've told you just about everything about myself. I haven't got to ask you a question I thought about shortly after the meeting."  
  
"Well, I think you have already seen enough for me to tell you about anything you want know," Quatre states completely under-estimating Sylvia's observing skills.  
  
"You seem quite involved with the Preventers and world events for just being a financial contributor," Sylvia begins as Quatre realizes where this is going, "What is your real relationship with the Preventers?"  
  
Quatre's expression sullens and he drops his head. He looks up to see Sylvia's soft eyes turn piercing. "Please Quatre, I want to know the truth," Sylvia pleads. " We have known each other long enough to trust each other. I would confide any and everything in you. But, if you can't trust me with some things, major or minor, I don't see any reason to continue." Quatre realizes he had been backed into the corner and smiles at how good of a businesswoman Sylvia has become. Quatre reaches for Sylvia's hand and cups it in both of his. "Then the truth you shall have, but it must remain a secret between us."  
  
"Quatre," Sylvia distantly whispers.  
  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner, President and Owner of the Winner," Quatre begins, "However, my alternate identity is the pilot of Gundam Zero-Four, SandRock. I have completed numerous missions and seen more in the past few years than most would care to see in a lifetime. I have become stronger and weaker at the same time being one of these famous pilots. All in all, being a pilot has its burdens, but I am willing to sacrifice things I otherwise could enjoy in my life in order to allow others to have the pleasure of those joys."  
  
Sylvia smiles and touches Quatre's cheek. "Thank you Quatre. I had figured you must be one of them. I figured mostly from your eagerness of bringing me to that meeting and how secretive you were when you were younger. I am so glad that you were strong enough to remain as sweet as you always were."  
  
"Sylvia, I don't know if I am still the friend you had by your side in the past," Quatre reasons, "I have changed and I try to act as if nothing has changed, so others can still enjoy my company. I haven't been able to accomplish it well however. As you said, it was pretty obvious who I was."  
  
She brings her hand away from his cheek and touches his chin to bring his line of sight to match hers, "Quatre, I too have changed from the innocent and sweet girl I was years ago. But, I don't try to hide who I am, because you can't hide something like that. You have seen the new me, and you barely make out any changes. The same goes for you. You are still the man I admired long ago."  
  
"Sylvia." Quatre mumbles.  
  
Then an idea comes to him. He takes Sylvia's hand away from his chin and back into his hand and stands up. She looks up to him as he bows asking for a dance without a word. Her soft blue eyes answered him as she stood up and nestles close to him as they began to dance to the soft classical music in the background.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - School)---  
  
The class bell rings and the students begin to head off to lunch. "Ami, can I see you for a moment?" the teacher asks.  
  
"Yes teacher, what is it?" Ami walks up slightly confused.  
  
"Well, over the last week and a half your homework isn't meeting your standards. Are you all right, is there anything you want to talk about?" the teacher inquires.  
  
"Oh, I'll be okay. Something minor came up that has been slightly taking my train of thought. It is almost over so I should be back in rare form soon." Ami lies through her teeth.  
  
"If that is what you want, Ami," the teacher sighs at the bad liar as she signals it is okay for here to leave.  
  
Ami walks out knowing that didn't go all too well. 'It has been two weeks since that incident when we found out who Heero and Trowa really were. Why is it still so vivid in my mind? I just can't seem to forget it.'  
  
"Hey Ami, are you all right?" Ryo asks as he walks up to her.  
  
"Hi Ryo, I'm okay," Ami passes off lying again, of course Ryo knows her too well.  
  
"Can't seem to get them out of your mind either, huh," Ryo figures.  
  
"I don't know why either. We knew them for two days," Ami reasons confused, "Yes, they were cool and different, but what were we expecting? We should really get over this and move on. I trust they will figure this all out soon and leave."  
  
"If you think that is the best course of action, Ami," Ryo complains. "I think there is a lot more to this than they imagine. I want to know what we can do and what my vision has to do with all of this. Not to mention what caused Heero to break three of my ribs and give me a bruise that lasted over a week."  
  
The two continue to chat about everyday events as they get in the lunch line. A familiar figure moves in behind them. "Hey guys, what's new?" Makoto asks as if anything had changed in the past two hours.  
  
"The same as always," Ami replies. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh you know, classes are a bore and days are running together again," Makoto says, but at hearing her own words a somber look replaces her cheery disposition.  
  
"Did these boys make that much of an impact in the few days you knew them that after two weeks of doing nothing but seeing them around and muttering a few words, your minds are still with them?" Ryo argues. "You need to get past this or confront them."  
  
Makoto nods. 'Perhaps some time with the girls will ease my mind away from him,' Makoto hopes.  
  
The group gathers around the usual lunch table and listens as Hotaru explains an argument she got into with a teacher over a homework question. She was right, but the teacher was too proud to admit a complete mistake. The group laughs along with the story. Just as the laughter subsided, Trowa quietly walks by with his tray of food catching the attention of half the table that becomes quiet as he passes. He glances over emotionlessly as he passes by as if contemplating something to say, but he decides better not to.  
  
He continues over to Heero, which has quite a bit of paperwork that Trowa seems to need to look over as he eats. Makoto watches Trowa out of the corner of his eye as he reads over the papers.  
  
"Are we going to continue like this Heero?" Trowa asks feeling like someone is watching him.  
  
"Like what, studying plans in school is safe since these people probably have never imagined war," Heero smartly remarks.  
  
"I mean with the girls, we have disrupted their lives and now they just remain silent and almost scared as we pass by." Trowa criticizes  
  
"I overheard the teacher saying Ami's grades are falling for the first time in a long time," Heero mutters distantly looking away. "I am not pleased at the outcome, but they were too intrusive and had to be dealt with harshly. They learned their lesson and we have a mission here that cannot be jeopardized."  
  
"I suppose," Trowa thinks how logically what they are doing is correct but morally they are wrong.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Unknown)---  
  
"Yes, my name is Audric, leader of an organization called Vanguard," Audric introduces. "We are visiting this world after acquiring the ability to move between dimensions. We have had some enemies follow us here and from our reports look as if you might be of some assistance."  
  
"Interesting, so you got here by dimension jumping," a dark voice bellows from the throne that lies in the shadows of the bleak hall.  
  
"I have work to do, so very respectfully could I know if your assistance could be expected?" Audric becoming impatient as valuable time ticks away.  
  
"We have been looking for a way to get the upper hand on some enemies of ours, so we will help only as long as your resources to toward ridding us of these menacing scouts," the voice demands.  
  
"That is no problem, then without further a due, how would you like to coordinate our attacks, sir?" Audric stands as he asks.  
  
"We will use your base with ours as a back-up for the majority of the operations," the dark figure says as he rises, "And I will help you with the planning."  
  
"Who are you?" Audric asks in wonder.  
  
"I am the NegaVerse's main general, Ubel!"  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - School grounds)---  
  
Trowa stands next to the pillar he always does waiting for Heero. His last class let out very early so he has quite a bit of time to catch up on the plans. He muses over the plans until he hears a thud on the pillar from someone resting up against it but on the next face.  
  
Trowa looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Makoto looking forward obviously thinking of what to do next. 'Uh-oh, this may not bode well.' Trowa ponders deciding to remain silent for her to make the first few moves to test her motivation.  
  
"It is nice to be around you again, Trowa," Makoto distantly states without turning her head from looking straightforward.  
  
Trowa lightly grunts in agreement, but sure enough not to give her enough reason to think he is loosening up.  
  
"Trowa, do you mind if I just stand here with you? I just want to feel your presence and possibly draw off some of your strength that I admire so much," Makoto begs.  
  
Trowa can't do anything but stare forward to hide his stomach clutching and wrenching. 'Why do I have to be this way?' he thinks. 'I shouldn't have to be this way to a girl who thinks so highly of me, I just have to be careful.'  
  
"Thank you, Makoto," Trowa begins, "For thinking so highly of me to grace me with your presence after our last encounter's dismal outcome."  
  
"Trowa," Makoto speaks softly holding herself from tears from the complement's importance.  
  
"I cannot offer you much, but this time together will have to do for now." Trowa explains.  
  
"This will do. Just any time around you will do," Makoto dreamily mists.  
  
The two remain leaning against the pillar looking different directions, but their minds are with one another.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Inside school grounds)---  
  
Heero, who has gotten out of class after finishing his work quickly, stands at his locker fishing for some necessities for the evening out when a bang comes from the locker next to him. Someone rests up next to the open locker door and Heero cannot see who it is.  
  
"So, what exactly are you trying to accomplish, Heero?" Ryo asks bluntly, but definitely avoiding meanness.  
  
Heero gives him a 'hmph' and continues sifting through his locker.  
  
"Heero, all those girls are still thinking about you after all this time. I guess that can be expected after such a traumatic experience, but you still seem to be leading them on," Ryo continues.  
  
Heero stops sifting noticing how observant this seemingly foolish boy is turning out to be.  
  
Ryo notices how he stopped and jumps at the opportunity, "I saw how when Ami yelled at you to put me down, you heeded. You care for her don't you? But then why do you keep her at a distance. If you are trying to protect her, distance won't help."  
  
"You do not know what you are talking about whoever you are," Heero starts. "Sometimes distance is the best way to protect."  
  
"My name is Urawa Ryo, Ami's old boyfriend. I am concerned that despite your resolve, the girls still will end up following you. You know it and seemingly will allow." Ryo takes a stab in the dark.  
  
"My emotions tell me to keep the girls close, but logic tells me otherwise. Back home I learned that living by your emotions is the only way to live a fulfilling life. However, here is different and the world is not in such a state that leading a fulfilling life is all you can do. The plan is simple and I don't see a point in involving the girls." Heero explains to Ryo.  
  
"I will be the first one to guarantee you those girls may be bothersome, but their value is worth much more than you give them credit," Ryo preaches, "That is why they are the protectors of this land. They may end up being of great help to you."  
  
"One question for you, Ryo. Why even talk to me after what I did and the fact I seem to be a threat to your relationship with Ami?" Heero asks steely.  
  
"The Ami I like is not the Ami that is now present. She is too caught up with the aura that surrounds you to focus on anything. It is my duty as her protector to right whatever is causing her to stumble," Ryo philosophizes, "And the only way I can think of fixing is getting you and the other boy back."  
  
"Interesting philosophy," Heero mutters thinking over the situation. "Then I guess there is no choice but to meet with the girls and figure out what they want to do. Where do they meet after school?" 


	11. Chapter 11: Preludes

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 11: Preludes  
  
"So, Duo you are saying that the Preventers have actually been able to create that device?" Hilde says shocked.  
  
Duo smarts off, "Yes, but the only problem is that we don't know what frequency it is actually being used at."  
  
"How do they go and find that out," Hilde asks, "There could be millions of frequencies they could have used."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Noventa will have a frequency tracker device shortly. That is when somebody follows another convoy to the point, watch the explosion happen again, and get close enough to the magnetic field to record the frequency," Duo explains knowing the outcome of this conversation.  
  
Hilde's appearances becomes weary, "You are going to fight again aren't you."  
  
"I have to Hilde," Duo reasons.  
  
"I forbid you to go, don't you remember what happened when the others got too close?" Hilde argues.  
  
"Of course I do babe. But this has to be done or we may never figure out what is going on." Duo continues to reason.  
  
"No!" Hilde screams, "You can not and will not go, I forbid it. I will not lose you. If you leave I may not be here when you return."  
  
"Hilde," Duo whispers. Hilde just turns her back in disbelief at what she just said.  
  
"Hilde, I love you, but I also have a job to accomplish. If it not accomplished, there is no future for us or our children." Duo hazily explains, "I must do this for the future."  
  
Duo gets up walks over to Hilde as she shudders from his touch on her shoulder. "Good bye for now, Hilde," Duo states, "I hope I return here to find you."  
  
Duo walks out the door heavily and Hilde's knees gives out as she weeps bitterly.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
"Hey Usagi, did you get the answer for that oral essay in literature?" Rei asks.  
  
Usagi turns and looks at her puzzled, "What essay?"  
  
Rei face-vaults, "You mean to tell me you weren't paying attention?"  
  
"So what, it is just a stupid essay!" Usagi retorts.  
  
"You going to tell the teacher that?" Rei asks harshly.  
  
"Well, I don't know?" Usagi whimpers.  
  
Ami looks up to see the whipped Usagi now whimpering at what she is going to do now. She soon realizes Ryo isn't in his usual spot by her side. "Have any of you seen Ryo?" Ami asks somewhat concerned.  
  
The group turns and looks around. "That's odd" Minako states.  
  
"He's never late, especially when Ami is here," Makoto pokes, "I wonder what the hold up is?"  
  
"I hope he is all right," Ami worries knowing his luck.  
  
"I'm fine Ami, my luck isn't that bad," Ryo beams from the door with two dark figures standing behind him.  
  
"Who are they?" Chibi-Usa exclaims noticing the dark figures. One moves forward and leans against the post of the door while the other observes the group from behind the other.  
  
The glare wears off to reveal Trowa leaning characteristically apathetic against the doorpost with Heero standing silently behind him.  
  
"Trowa!" Makoto squeals.  
  
The others remain as weary as Makoto goes up to Trowa to greet him. He actually smiles as she grabs his arm and directs him to a spot of course near where she was sitting. Now the group is confused. Heero moves to where Trowa once stood and remains there as his spot for this meeting.  
  
"When did this happen, Makoto?" Ami asks.  
  
Makoto beams, "Trowa and I have had some secret time together and it seems that he finally gave up being the tough guy!"  
  
Trowa looks at her disapprovingly as she questioned his character. "That is not the deal, Makoto," Heero doesn't wait one second to correct her, "We were pondering whether to involve you or not despite what you did, and Ryo helped us make up our minds."  
  
The group looks to Ryo who is in his usually spot close by Ami. He looks at them expectantly as if they are to make the first move.  
  
"So, what is your decision?" Usagi asks unsure of her self.  
  
Heero explains plainly or order to avoid a long discussion, "We will stay around you for now. Nothing definite yet."  
  
"So, then what do you want us to do or what do you want to do for us?" Minako asks.  
  
Heero stops and ponder for a moment, but Ami beats him to the thought, "I've got an idea. If you guys have been trained warriors, why not help us train?"  
  
"Yeah!" the group of girls cheers.  
  
Trowa glances at Heero, who returns the glance and almost smiles. 'A new challenge to better yourself, huh Heero?' Trowa thinks interested.  
  
"You boys will be gentle with these girls will you not?" a mysterious black cat begins to actually speak.  
  
Heero and Trowa become still as their gaze slowly turns to the cat.  
  
"Luna!" Usagi scolds, "Well, there is our actual trainer, Luna the cat."  
  
"Is there anything else we should know about here that is out of the ordinary?" Trowa asks in disbelief.  
  
"Not too much else, but the last one will take some time to explain and I'd rather train," Hotaru says. "That reminds me, you seem to have told the girls your story but you don't know ours at all. I guess we should introduce you to the Sailor Scouts first!"  
  
The girls all begin a strange little dance, each different than the last, but then they all flash into similar battle attire.  
  
"I think I field this one," a white cat jumps down. Heero and Trowa turn to it as they exit the temple onto the shrine grounds. This doesn't surprise them nearly as before. "You ready, these are Sailor Scouts, warriors from their respective planets, with powers to combat the evil that is from this universe. I am Artemis and the black fur ball is Luna."  
  
"Interesting, but let us see how good you all really are," Heero starts almost mockingly, "Lets see how the famous Sailor Scouts fare against After Colony's Perfect Soldier.  
  
Trowa sits down, as Heero looks more alive than he has seen him in quite some time and the girls drop to fighting stances.  
  
"I'm first," Mars yells. She lunges at Heero with a few kicks that Heero easily dodges. He jumps back and raises his eyebrows briefly mocking her for holding back.  
  
"If you want the real deal then her it comes, "Mars fires back insulted, "Burning Mandala!"  
  
Heero, ready for anything, watches the fire leave her hand and charge toward him. He vaults at it head on and dives to the left and rolls avoiding most of the blast. Mars focusing on where the fire was going barely notices Heero roll out of the way and charge her quickly. Before she can react, Heero grabs her arm, and spins her to the ground and out of the supposed arena.  
  
"Interesting, but it will take quite a bit more than that," Heero challenges. "Your turn, Trowa." Trowa rises with an indifferent expression on his face as he strolls to the grounds.  
  
"I'm next!" Venus charges.  
  
She jumps into the newly marked ring thanks to Artemis. She drops to battle stance as Trowa looks at her arrogant as ever. 'Perhaps she will learn from Mars,' Trowa hopes.  
  
She doesn't disappoint and opens up big, "Love Me Chain!" A glowing metal chain leaves her hand and Trowa begin to dodge, but notices it begin to follow him.  
  
'Very interesting,' Trowa thinks. As the chain nears him he anticipates the speed and dodges right and it misses narrowly.  
  
"You're good, Trowa!" Venus congratulates, "But can you do that again? Love Me Chain!"  
  
Trowa has to react faster this time and sidesteps to see how far it will follow. The chain follows until Trowa leaps high into the air and over it. It swirls into the distance and the next thing Venus knows, Trowa is pinning her down on the ground. She blushes as Trowa squints and states, "Two. Anyone else?"  
  
Mercury stands up and smiles at Heero, she doesn't say anything. Heero squints with excitement and approval hoping she is as good as she is giving off to be. He walks to the ring awaiting Mercury.  
  
She walks into the ring as Heero watches her the whole way as if trying to see into her strategy. She just smiles. "Shabon Spray!" The area is enveloped in a strange fog.  
  
'Very wise Mercury, but this is a Gundam pilot you are dealing with.'  
  
Mercury starts her visor and has a lock on the shifting Heero. His movements are quick and random. She waits until a possible opening, knowing she won't get a good one with Heero. Heero then slides a little off the path to her and there is the best one she is going to get. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The blast slices through the fog and she returns to the visor to acquire Heero. However, she can't see him. Alarm overtakes her, as she can't see her foe, until he feet are knocked out from under her as Heero rolls under her from behind. She lands on her rump and shakes her head at losing sight of her attacker. Heero then points out to her his slightly ripped shirt resting sloppily on his shoulder. She looks surprised as he continues.  
  
"That's three, Trowa you're up." Heero states plainly.  
  
Trowa walks to the ring almost knowing who the next challenge will be.  
  
"It is about time, Trowa," Jupiter gloats. She steps into the rings as Trowa looks at her with his one exposed eye awaiting the first move.  
  
"Your downfall will probably be that you use too much emotion. A clear mind almost always wins." Trowa charges.  
  
"We shall see, buddy!" Jupiter gleams as she charges. A dazzling array of kicks and punches follow. Jupiter rears back for a finishing kick and Trowa anticipates and catches the kick between his side and his arm. Using the leverage her rolls her to the ground. She snaps up not giving up and goes back to another dazzling array of kicks. This time Trowa makes the move. As Jupiter swings one of her kicks Trowa jumps away and hops sideways until Jupiter bites and charges. She charges after three hops and Trowa sidesteps behind her and pins her down from behind.  
  
"I believe I've proved my point!" Trowa states walking away, trying to get under her skin playfully.  
  
Heero steps back in with Saturn waiting for him ominously. Heero returns the steely gaze acknowledging the darkness in there. She wastes know time, "Death Ribbon Revolution!"  
  
The dark aura surrounds them both and he realizes this one's power. He dives out of the way of the possible attack and notices Saturn rushing him. As she rushes in, she expects him to dodge, so she can get another good shot, but he doesn't move. She in turn commits to attacking him on hopefully his blind side. Heero expects it and tosses Saturn with the momentum she came at him with.  
  
Saturn stands up and gives a sharp look to Heero as he watches her walk away.  
  
Mini-Moon runs to the ring and stands in a fighting position, "I'm gonna beat you, Trowa."  
  
Trowa shakes his head and enters the ring.  
  
Like the others who fared decently, she fires first, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Trowa dodges trying to think how to do this battle. Then the idea hits him. He rushes at her seeing if she has the guts to fire at him again.  
  
Initially afraid, Mini-Moon knows she must overcome it and yells once again, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
The attack connects as Trowa underestimates the attack and is knocked backwards, but his acrobatics save him from a hard landing. Mini-Moon shocked that her attack connected stand still. Trowa squints his eyes and quickly runs up to her and starts tickling her until she falls on the ground and submits.  
  
Heero nods as Trowa passes him. "So, leader, let us see what you have," Heero boldly says hoping this will be a good challenge. Moon whimpers and whines, as Luna scratches at her to train like the rest.  
  
Moon gets into the ring and Heero charges at her hoping that desperate situations bring out the warrior inside of her. He rears back if he was going to strike her. She closes her eyes and yelps. All of a sudden silence overtakes her hearing. She opens her eyes to see Heero with an annoyed look in his eyes and a rose between his fingers at neck height, end pointed at his neck.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon yells.  
  
"Who do you think you are attacking these girls?" Tuxedo Kamen asks fiercely.  
  
"Don't worry Tuxedo Kamen, they are allies and they were training," Luna says to pacify the situation. Heero stares at the man in black, who returns the disdainful look.  
  
"I gather you are Heero?" Tuxedo Kamen asks.  
  
"Who's asking?" Heero retorts obviously annoyed at the sneaky attack that was attempted.  
  
"This letter was at the entrance of the shrine," Tuxedo Kamen informs as he tosses the letter to Heero.  
  
Heero reads it over and his eyes flicker wide for a second, "Trowa, we must go!" Trowa noticing his reaction heeds quickly while touching Jupiter's hand as if silently thanking her for the time.  
  
"You girls should stay here and not interfere," Heero warns. The two run off as stealthily as they showed up. The letter remains crumpled on the ground. Jupiter picks it up.  
  
"What does it say, Jupiter?" Mercury asks. Jupiter's eyes grow wide in horror.  
  
"They have to go and fight or their enemy is going to attack Tokyo," Jupiter worries, "We have to go help. There is an ultimatum."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mars yells. 


	12. Chapter 12: Battle of Confusion

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 12: Battle of Confusion  
  
"What is going on Heero?" Trowa asks as they run back to the apartment.  
  
"Vanguard noticed that we found their based and obviously think they have a plan to beat us," Heero begins, "The letter was an ultimatum to meet them at their base or they would attack Tokyo. We have no choice, it is probably a trap."  
  
"Any plans?" Trowa asks as they reach the apartment and grab their items, "I can't imagine they have good enough pilots to actually over take us, so they must have another plan."  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
"Where should we start?" Mars asks.  
  
"My guess would be where we were attacked before," Mercury starts, "They were talking about how the base should be nearby or they we wouldn't have been attacked."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen jumps down to get involved in the conversation, "You way want to grab the other scouts, this has the makings of a pretty big battle."  
  
"What makes you say that Tuxedo Kamen?" Moon asks.  
  
"Think, they have been searching that area for probably two weeks right?" Tuxedo Kamen explains, "Then why all of a sudden does their enemy send them an ultimatum. They have got a plan. And our help may be more of a necessity than a commodity."  
  
"I'm worried now, let's find the others and get going," Jupiter frets.  
  
"You won't have to go far!" a familiar voice rings out from the entrance to the shrine. There Uranus, Neptune, and even Pluto walk in.  
  
"Pluto, why are you joining in this battle?" Luna asks.  
  
"This will be one of the toughest battles you face. You will need all the artillery you can acquire." Pluto sinisterly explains.  
  
"Now I'm even worried, let us go now that everyone is here." Mercury states. The group nods and jogs off towards the picnic grounds.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Enroute to Vanguard's Base)---  
  
"Trowa, I want you to guard the south side of the base, near where we found the girls last time and I will take the opposite side." Heero strategizes, "I don't know what to expect, but this battle has to remain between us and the Vanguard, not this world."  
  
"Roger that," Trowa acknowledges as he breaks away from Wing Zero to the south side of the base they uncovered a week ago.  
  
Wing Zero arrives on the north side of the base and sets down. Nothing is waiting for him, at least in his view.  
  
"So, Zero-One, we meet once again," the now familiar voice rings out over the radio, "I'm glad to see you do not want to bring this world into our little war here."  
  
"You are foolish, Audric," Heero jabs, "You will not succeed with what you are planning. You couldn't possibly have the man power to take down the Gundams, this is a futile battle from your standpoint."  
  
"Interesting Zero-One, how did you know it was me?" Audric sneers.  
  
"Who else could build a subterranean base in under a week," Heero explains, "Only a man with a lot of money and a mining company with ties to scientific research. Tell me, did you end up using Sylvia Noventa?"  
  
"Ah, yes the foolish young girl. Yes, I used her and then tossed her to the side. It is but a mere statistic." Audric loudly laughs.  
  
"You underestimate her abilities for getting revenge," Heero states mildly. 'Yeah, if I am not mistaken she knows Quatre and could possibly find a way for us out of here.'  
  
"You underestimate my craftiness as well, Zero-One" Audric gloats, "This will be yours and Zero-Three's final battle, so all does not matter. I have acquired allies from this world and together we will be rid of you all!"  
  
'What?' Heero thinks to himself. A hatch from underground opens and black Taurus mobile suits begin piling out. The battle has begun.  
  
Trowa hearing the whole conversation watches from a distance as the Taurus' leave the distant bay and the ground begins shifting under him. HeavyArms jumps backward to allow the gate to open so he can join the fight. More Taurus suits begin piling out of that entrance. 'Wonder what he means allies?' Trowa ponders as he readies himself for battle.  
  
The Taurus attack quickly and in tight formation hoping to give themselves a chance against the invincible Gundam. 'These are humanly manned?' Trowa notices surprised. He checks his radar and notices there are slightly more Taurus on the other side attack Zero. 'I guess whatever they are planning is going to take place over here.' Trowa thinks one last time before he begins methodically tearing through the opponent's ranks.  
  
HeavyArms raises his arm and fires the dual guns through the first group. Two fall immediately while the third one tries one last desperate attempt to land a hit on HeavyArms. As he nears, HeavyArms swings his gun-toting arm and backhands the suit as it approaches sending it flailing away until it hits the ground and disables. HeavyArms unleashes it army knife and lunges through the next group to his left. With a masterful four swing strike, he disables all three suits, which fall onto the ground. Now that half of the remaining suits are to his right, he raises the arm once again and fires into the group. Most of the suits are damaged and a few fall. HeavyArms has definitely got the upper hand on his battle. That is until two more hatches open on the east and west sides and foot soldiers begin piling out. Each side begins moving his way.  
  
Heero is having a little rougher time with more Taurus on his side. Deciding to use his beam rifle on the lowest setting to avoid the public seeing an errant blast, the rifle isn't to great benefit. The enemy suits surround Zero, only for him to show off the dual rifle's ability to still wipe them out as he does the double beam attack. He takes out quite a few, and before they have a chance to regroup, Zero charges with the full power beam saber and tears through one suit after another. The alarm goes off as two more gates open to the south and what looks to be foot soldiers start piling out and head toward HeavyArms' position. 'The plan, huh?' Heero arrogantly downplays in his mind until it hits him.  
  
"Those creatures!" Heero states as if an idea just hit him, "Those girls are here to protect this world from them and now they have joined Vanguard. This could be more of a challenge than I thought."  
  
HeavyArms continue shredding through one Taurus after another. The foot soldiers near, but he keeps his focus on the Taurus. 'I wonder what they are suppose to do?' Trowa tries to figure out. Then he sees it. A red ball, not quite like a fireball leaves the leading one's hands and chases after HeavyArms. The suit continues its attention to the larger enemies expecting the force of one bullet to hit.  
  
The blast hits HeavyArms left shoulder and the suit staggers from the shockwave. 'No way, they couldn't be that powerful,' Trowa states in his mind. The Taurus and him stop moving analyzing the new turn of events. Trowa zooms in on this little monster with a gun for an arm. 'Ugly little bastard,' Trowa mocks. The being raises his other hand and drops it giving an order. Trowa's eyes nearly dilate as his screen is engulfing with multiple colored shots, nearly a hundred of them.  
  
HeavyArms dives out of the way, leaving a frozen Taurus standing in the barrages path. He watches in horror as the wall of energy his the Taurus like a brick wall. The suit flies back in one giant energy explosion. The suit now lies on the ground looking like it had been riddled with a hundred exploding shells. 'Damn, this is not good at all,' Trowa analyzes.  
  
Trowa raises his gun to start firing through the mass of infantry. With that the group breaks into twelve divisions of about twenty each. He fires at the slowest moving and most fall over at the massively overpowering attack. The beings hurt the worst actually explode or vaporize. However that is only one group out of twelve. Six have already reached the position they want and have already started firing. HeavyArms tries to dodge the multiple incoming shots, but still gets hit by a few knocking him off his feet. HeavyArms lies on the ground stunned that the Gundams may get beat by infantry. Then it hits him, 'There is one way to win this battle.'  
  
Just as he thinks that a voice hits hit ears. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter screams seeing Trowa's suit on the ground. The electric shot fires at one of the groups that fired and connected. Most of the group scatters expect for one unlucky soul that trips. The attacks hits home as the youma screams one last breathe before it vaporizes. Trowa looks over and sees all ten scouts and two guys battle ready and looking quite determined. The scouts split up and begin attacking groups individually.  
  
Trowa rights himself as he gets up seeing how well they are all faring. Trowa first notices the one obliterating the most.  
  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!" Saturn screams as the one group of youmas scatter but not fast enough. Half of the group is enveloped in the dark blast. Every one of them that touched the blast instantly died one way or another.  
  
Trowa then notices three new ones faring quite well themselves.  
  
"World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Dark Scream!" Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto fire into two groups. The groups split into four, but quickly scatter when half of two of them are annihilated by the multiple attacks.  
  
HeavyArms turns around to see how his friends are fairing, and it isn't all that well. Mercury's "Shine Aqua Illusion!" is only taking one down and injuring another each time she uses it. The same goes for the others "Crescent Beam Shower!" "Fire Soul!" "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" and "Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
Trowa has seen enough and glows HeavyArms eyes thanking the girls. He tears through a few more mesmerized Taurus suits while dodging youma shots. Trowa notices the Tuxedo guy and Ryo standing on opposite sides of the field yelling out were enemies are, that the girls might not see. 'Pretty well organized,' Trowa thinks, 'They keep surprising.'  
  
Soon the girls begin to lose the element of surprise and the youmas start ganging up on each individually. "Time to stick together!" Ryo yells, the girls here and mold into one group and begin firing together.  
  
All of a sudden a group of gray Taurus leave out of the north hangar bay. HeavyArms notices but doesn't care since there are only four and he is tearing through six last ones right now. As the six take their punishment, Trowa realizes that the Taurus are heading not to him but the girls. The Taurus' surrounds the frightened girls and fires into the ground around them trapping them.  
  
"Hear this Zero-Three!" a familiar voice once again speaks. "Come out of your Gundam and hand yourself over to us or we shall fire upon these girls!"  
  
'So, I get to complete this battle that way anyway,' Trowa ponders as the thinks back to what he was before the girls showed up.  
  
"Not so fast," a voice rings out as a giant angel jumps between the girls and one of Taurus and thrashes it away. The girls stand in awe remembering Ryo vision about a giant angel.  
  
HeavyArms watches as Wing Zero hurls away the first of the four gray Taurus. Without warning however, four groups of the youmas fire their energy blasts at his blind side. "Heero, behind you!" Trowa yells knowing their radar doesn't pick up such signatures.  
  
It was too late however; about fifteen blasts hit Zero's back and send him falling. Zero falls on its back stunned, but right next to the girls shielding them from anything else. 'Odd creatures,' Heero muses trying to get Zero uprighted. One of the Taurus walk up to Zero and points its gun at point-blank range on the cockpit. Zero stays still.  
  
"I will take care of this battle, winning it the way I know we need to," Trowa darkly states.  
  
"If that is what your heart is telling you Trowa, you have my support," Heero states as if he didn't care what was about to happen.  
  
Trowa's cockpit open and he stands with a small push button device in his hand. Heero closes his eyes in admiration of the sacrifice that is about to be made for the world.  
  
The girls look up to Trowa not knowing what he is about to do. "What is he doing?" Mars asks.  
  
Then Jupiter looks into his eyes and notices they are seemingly empty. "He's going to commit suicide and blow himself up with all of our enemies!" Jupiter cries aloud noticing what he plans on doing.  
  
Trowa looks back to the hysterical girls and most importantly to the crying eyes of Jupiter, who is staring right back into his. He gives her the sweetest smile he has ever let out thanking her. Trowa's face then sullens, as he focuses on the task at hand.  
  
"Trowa, no!" Jupiter screams at the top of her lungs. Trowa's thumb then drops toward the button.  
  
An explosion is heard.  
  
Everyone looks up, Trowa most importantly with his thumb no more than 1 cm from the button. Above the fight, a surging explosion is seen and DeathScythe appears with a battered space Leo attached to its waist.  
  
Trowa and Heero smile inside as they look up and think together, 'They have finally found us.'  
  
Over the radio everyone hears, "Ha, ha! The God of Death is back again!" 


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Destroyer

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 13: The Great Destroyer  
  
Silence envelops the area as DeathScythe drifts through space following a familiar looking shuttle. "Man, I really hope she didn't mean all of that," Duo says to himself remembering his last encounter with Hilde.  
  
"I forbid you to go," Hilde screams, "If you go, I might not be here when you return!"  
  
'I can't believe after all this time, she gets so worked up when I go on a mission,' Duo frustratedly goes over, 'But then again, we haven't lost any of our friends in one either.'  
  
The alarm inside DeathScythe beeps reminding him of something. Duo pulls up the display and glances to DeathScythe's left arm which has a small box attached to it. After inspecting it, he flips a switch to bring up instructions.  
  
The video screen pops up with Une on it. "Duo Maxwell, your mission is to follow a transport shuttle leaving a Terranean plant and tail it all the way to the Black-Out point," Une reports. "When you reach that point, the situation should be similar to that when we lost Wing Zero and HeavyArms. The craft should open the gate and then try to enter it."  
  
Duo sighs thinking of how Une always talks down to the pilots. 'Man, she could say tail the shuttle until it fires the explosion, and then take the reading. But, of course she has to think this a volatile mission with no room for error,' Duo complains.  
  
"When the explosion happens, get up close. Ms. Winner says, crap. Correct that, Ms. Noventa says that you need to get within a half a cubic to acquire a proper reading," Une continues now flustered at her comment. Duo smiles as he can hear Sally's laughter in the background. 'Apparently Sally thought that funny enough to keep it in the mission log,' Duo laughs to himself.  
  
"If you get too close to the explosion and it begins to tractor you in," Une fights through her embarrassment but still getting to the point, "The box has a firing mechanism and tracking bug to inform us of its position."  
  
Duo glances at the switch that will ignite the shot.  
  
"In conclusion, be careful. The importance is monumental if you ever want to get Yuy and Barton back. Mainly, if the explosion catches you, get rid of the box at all costs or another pilot will have to risk their life to accomplish this! Une out!" Une scolds as the video screen blips off.  
  
Duo returns to the main video screen to make sure the shuttle hasn't evaded him a bit, it hadn't. They had passed the Black Out point a short time ago and it hadn't changed position yet. 'He is leading us a different way,' Duo notices, 'I hope this doesn't lead to a different place. That could cause us quite a bit of problems.'  
  
Just as the thought passes through his mind, the alarm goes off again and Duo snaps out of his daze. The transport is changing course, even more different than last time. Duo adjusts DeathScythe to remain cloaked as he makes the turn to follow. As he makes the turn, the alarm goes off once again informing him of something behind him. But, as quickly as it came, it left.  
  
"You're a little worried to be back here, eh buddy?" laughs mocking DeathScythe. The shuttle didn't think it was too funny and started sprinting away.  
  
"Aww come on, it was probably space debris. There is no need, outside of me, to get all flustered and antsy," Duo grumbles.  
  
DeathScythe fires it jets and gives pursuit. After a short chase, the shuttle slows. The antenna on the front begins to glow, then fires a tight laser that causes another surging explosion. Duo smiles knowing this is his chance as he flips a switch. DeathScythe pulls out of cloaking and charges at the shuttle and explosion. The shuttle panics at the newly found Gundam that is racing towards it and slices to it right.  
  
DeathScythe zooms past the shuttle and pulls right up to the explosion. He extends the left arm and watches the readings. Within one minute, a line of numbers appears in the frequency window, informing Duo of its progress. "Mission Accomplished," Duo states for the pilot log recorder.  
  
DeathScythe turns around to see the shuttle has made a decision. The shuttle begins charging at DeathScythe obviously figuring out what he was doing. Duo smiles as he has DeathScythe begin reaching for the Dual Beam Scythe. Then, the alarm goes off once again revealing a Space Leo, of all things, moving in front of him as opposed to at him.  
  
"You will not take him away from me!" a girlish voice calls over the radio band. The Leo stops in front of DeathScythe and begins firing its gun into the transport, which quickly shorts out and begin drifting away due to the well-placed damage.  
  
"Hilde, how did you," Duo starts popping Hilde up on the video screen, but not before being interrupted.  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry. I stole some of the Gundam's technology so I could follow you in an emergency," Hilde explains.  
  
"Well then, why are you," Duo tries again to speak, to no avail.  
  
"I couldn't leave you like that after what I said," Hilde moans, "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be lost too! I know how you fight and how risky this was."  
  
"Hilde, but I," Duo tries yet again.  
  
"Duo, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do without you," Hilde trails off as her eyes soften and become misty. "It scares me to think where I would be if I never met you."  
  
Now that Hilde seems to have said her piece Duo tries to speak, "Hilde, do you know the other pilots have seen a large change in me ever since you showed up?"  
  
Hilde raises her head and looks right into Duo's face expectantly.  
  
"Hilde, we were all trained to lay everything on the line for the success of the mission." Duo explains, "All of us were decisive and reckless and we all nearly lost our lives many times for it."  
  
Tears are now visible on Hilde's cheeks as Duo is explaining his past, "I know, Duo. But why do you keep on fighting? Why don't you just leave it to the others."  
  
"Hilde, the Gundams are an entity together when the people are behind them. We need to get the world to a point where we would want to live our lives in peace and happiness." Duo continues explaining.  
  
"Is that what you are fighting for? You put your life on the line so everyone else can have a peaceful life," Hilde argues tearfully, "While those that care about you suffer because we could lose you any day like Relena lost Heero and Cathy lost Trowa."  
  
"I'm different than them, they still fight as they did years ago. Ever since you came, I changed what I am fighting for," Duo says bestowing a penetrating look into Hilde's eyes as if what he were to say next should remain in her memory forever, "I now am fighting to return to you, so we may live a happy and peaceful life together."  
  
Hilde remains silent as his words set in, "Duo."  
  
"Hilde, I will always come back to you. I care for you more than anything in this world," Duo knowing there is no time better than the present to confess.  
  
"Oh Duo!" Hilde cries as she has the Space Leo grasp on to DeathScythe's waist area tightly. She opens the cockpit hatch and jumps to meet Duo, who has opened his hatch. Duo catches her and they enjoy a tight embrace. Duo puts a hand on her head to comfort her as well as enjoying the moment. Something catches his eye just then.  
  
Duo looks up to see the shuttle sparking and pulsing. Hilde notices Duo's attention is elsewhere and turns to see why. The shuttle explodes hurling the two back into DeathScythe's cockpit. Hilde's leg catches the side upon entering, injuring it with a yelp. Duo quickly closes the cockpit and turns to the controls, which are now distorting and sparking themselves.  
  
"Shit, we got caught," Duo moans.  
  
"We got what?" Hilde exclaims.  
  
Duo hits a series of buttons and then the switch he glanced at earlier. The box attached to his left arm fires off into the distance and begins softly emitting a white light and a radio signal.  
  
"We're going in, hold on!" Duo warns.  
  
Hilde grasps on to Duo's waist tightly, much like the Leo is attached to DeathScythe.  
  
The two remain in each other's grip as the explosion engulfs them both. Before either of them realize a blue-lit tunnel appears before them with purple sparks and electric pulses moving every which way.  
  
"Where are we now?" Hilde asks clutching her newly hurt leg.  
  
"I have no idea, but I think we need to go down this tunnel," Duo deduces.  
  
DeathScythe with Leo attached begins moving down the tunnel. As they progress some stiff turbulence begins banging the pair around. The two notice the Leo is taking quite a bit of damage.  
  
"My Leo," Hilde worries.  
  
"It may be best to ditch it here in case it takes too much damage," Duo requests.  
  
"No way, that is my Leo and I worked very hard on its systems," Hilde argues, "It even has that device you fired on its left arm."  
  
"What are you doing with that," Duo charges, "You were going to follow me if this happened weren't you." Hilde smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Hilde, you are talking about me risking my life, when you yourself is more reckless than I am." Duo sighs, "Your leg is proof."  
  
Just as the argument ceases a large jolt is felt and the left arm of the Space Leo breaks away from the body and begins floating away.  
  
"My Leo!" Hilde yelps.  
  
"Guess that settles that," Duo jokes receiving a dirty look from Hilde in return as an image flashes right in front of the two.  
  
DeathScythe quickly stopped and gazed into the image.  
  
"That is Wing Zero and HeavyArms, Duo," Hilde makes out.  
  
"Yeah, and it looks like quite a party down there," Duo remarks, "At least we are in the right place. Now, how to get in there."  
  
Just as the words leave his mouth a flash is seen behind them. The video screen instinctively changes to the flashes origin, just to reveal the Leo's broken arm moving towards another image. The arm drifts into the image and actually becomes a part of it.  
  
"There is our ticket, Hilde," Duo excitedly boasts. DeathScythe lunges into the image.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Battle of Vanguard Base)---  
  
"Trowa, no!" Jupiter screams at the top of her lungs. Trowa's thumb then drops toward the button.  
  
An explosion is heard.  
  
Everyone looks up, Trowa most importantly with his thumb no more than 1 cm from the button. Above the fight, a surging explosion is seen and DeathScythe appears with a battered space Leo attached to its waist.  
  
Trowa and Heero smile inside as they look up and think together, 'They have finally found us.'  
  
Over the radio everyone hears, "Ha, ha! The God of Death is back again!"  
  
DeathScythe falls out of the air, but not without wielding its Dual Beam Scythe. DeathScythe quickly drops to the fallen Wing Zero's side and proceeds to cut the nearest gray Taurus in half across the waist.  
  
DeathScythe bends over and lets Hilde out, then scans the field and notices Trowa with a familiar device in his hand.  
  
"Man, are you guys always going to be this decisive?" Duo criticizes.  
  
"For the good of a mission of this sort, yes," Trowa plainly states as if he wasn't as close to death as he was.  
  
"Hey, we still have a mission to accomplish here," Heero starts, "You going to join us Duo, or you just going to talk our ear of again."  
  
Without one word, DeathScythe drops to a fighting stance. Trowa returns to the cockpit of HeavyArms and follows suit. Wing Zero finally gets its bearings and stands as well. All three suits eyes glow together to emanate their newly found strength.  
  
"Shit," A voice yelps, "We now have three Gundams. We are way out numbered now. What should we do sir."  
  
Audric's voice can be heart again, obviously irritated, "These are the Gundams, and we have no choice. All forces retreat to point Nightmare!" All the group and mecha troops turn around and start filling out of the area.  
  
"Not so fast," Duo yells as he charges at the retreating forces.  
  
"For endangering this world and its defenders, I will make sure many of you never leave this field," Trowa darkly commands. HeavyArms opens the hatches on his shoulders, midsection, and legs and raises his gun to the left of DeathScythe where many youma and Taurus are trying to get away. He fires off all the Vulcan, Gatling Gun, and Missile ammunition he holds and in a brilliant array and a giant series of explosions follow as half of the retreating army is wiped out.  
  
"You monsters will not make it away that easy either," Heero scarily retorts. Wing Zero drops to one knee and lowers the Buster Rifle to ground level. The gun glows and fires off a huge and terrifying beam that engulfs three-fourths of the remaining youma ranks that were retreating to DeathScythe's right.  
  
"What strength," Uranus gasps.  
  
"What power," Saturn responds.  
  
"How terrible," Mars comments unhappily.  
  
"You going to leave some for me or what?" Duo asks. A few Taurus turn around and try to cover the failing escape, only to be met by DeathScythe. He swings through the Taurus on the right side causing it to fall backwards. DeathScythe raises its left arms and fires off the spinning claw that chops the left Taurus off at the upper chest. An explosion follows sending the middle one to the ground in a sitting position.  
  
"This is from Hilde, you bastards," Duo yells as the drives DeathScythe pointed foot directly into the cockpit of the Taurus. A muffled scream is heard as an explosion envelops the cockpit. DeathScythe pacifies and begins walking back to the group.  
  
"One last thing," Heero mumbles as Wing Zero takes to the air.  
  
"Hey Duo, take Hilde and a few of these girls," Trowa asks.  
  
The two take the scouts and the two guys into the suit's hands and leave quickly. As they leave the immediate area, they set down about three miles away to let everyone see the extent of their power.  
  
Wing Zero lets the Buster Rifle charge fully as he drifts about a couple hundred feet above the underground base. The gun glows bright yellow as the team looks on. In a flash, the rifle fires into the base causing a terribly huge explosion. When the light and smoke dissipates, only a deep crater remains where the base once stood.  
  
The scouts could only look on in amazement.  
  
The three Gundams return to the group and kneel. The three step out and hop down to check on the girls.  
  
"Hey Makoto, you all right," Trowa begins as Makoto lands a devastating punch across his face sending him hard into the ground.  
  
"Wow," Duo remarks.  
  
"How dare you even think of doing such a thing," Makoto screams, "How do you think I would feel if I had to watch you commit suicide."  
  
Trowa regains his composure and Heero comments for him, "A lot better than if our enemies destroyed us all."  
  
The group silences as Heero turns a pleading glance, in Heero's book anyway, toward Ami. She stares back into his softening eyes. 'How must've he looked when he wiped out the retreating forces,' she ponders. A look of sadness and confusion replace her expression. Ryo notices and touches her shoulder for support. She looks to him and grabs his arm, "Lets go Ryo." The begins dragging Ryo away while giving Heero one last concerned looked as she turns around and heads back toward the city.  
  
"Make way," a voice calls out from behind the silent girl's ranks. Mamoru comes through helping Hilde toward Duo. Duo jogs up and takes Hilde's hand to come to him for support.  
  
"Sorry for all of this trouble, man," Duo apologizes.  
  
"Don't worry," Mamoru explains, "These girls haven't seen a battle like that. Just give them some time. However, I want to thank you for risking your lives so valiantly for our world. We appreciate it immensely."  
  
"No problem," Trowa remarks, "It is our pleasure, but we know have to brief our newcomer on what is going on. We have to go, but we look forward to seeing you all Monday at school."  
  
"Great," Mamoru replies, "I will make sure the girls get back all right." Heero and Trowa nod thanking him as they reenter their Gundams and fly off.  
  
Mamoru walks back to the silent girls. Usagi turns to look at him, catching his attention. She grabs on to his waist in a tight embrace. Mamoru, in turn, puts a hand on her head and her back.  
  
"It pains me to think what kind of world they come from where that power and determination are needed," Usagi whimpers softly, "It makes me realize how much we should be enjoying what we have here. Especially you, Mamoru."  
  
The girls nod in agreement sadly. Mamoru tilts Usagi's head back and kisses her on the forehead, "I know, but remember their world seems to be good enough to where they want to fight like that for it. We should go."  
  
Usagi releases her grip and the group walks somberly back to the city, glancing one last time at the giant crater left by their friends. 


	14. Chapter 14: Mind of a Warrior

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 14: Mind of a Warrior  
  
"Class we have two more new students today," the teacher begins, "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
"I am Hilde Schibeker," Hilde comments sporting a bandaged ankle.  
  
"And I am the legendary Duo Maxwell," Duo smartly and arrogantly remarks catching some giggles and gawking from the girls in the class. Duo smiles back.  
  
"Eat it up, hot shot," Hilde whispers firmly. Duo smiles back and laughs as he takes his seat ahead Trowa who is shaking his head. Duo glances at Heero who is seemingly paying no attention and notices the blue-haired girl next to him, whose mind seems preoccupied with something, stealing glances at Heero. He chuckles as Hilde sits behind Ami, obviously keeping an eye on her for Relena back home.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Duo starts, "How much of this stuff is new to us?"  
  
Trowa almost without moving his lips replies, "Nearly nothing, but we still need to keep appearances so we don't become too suspicious."  
  
Duo sighs heavily as the teacher begins the class, "Ami, could you please remind us what yesterday's lesson topic centered around?"  
  
Silence was returned. "Miss Mizuno, I asked you a question," the teacher beckons.  
  
"Uh, what?" Ami mutters coming out of her trance, "Oh, I'm sorry teacher could you repeat the question?"  
  
The teacher sighs, "Ami, this isn't like you. I want to see you and Heero after class, understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ami sadly replies. Heero gives the teacher a mean look for involving him. The teacher in turn look turns a little worried.  
  
"And he doesn't make us any less inconspicuous," Trowa complains to Duo.  
  
The class continues uneventfully, except for a few times that Trowa had to kick Duo's chair for almost nodding off. The bell rings and all of the students leave the class as Heero and Ami remain in their seat. Ami looks embarrassed and apologetic for getting Heero involved. Heero remains indifferent.  
  
"I don't know what is going on, but now I'm almost certain it has to do with you, Mr. Yuy," the teacher accuses. "I don't want to see my best student stumble over a boy. I want you two to talk this over now, I know you both have a study hall next, so I will vouch for both of you."  
  
Ami's face turns red in embarrassment as the teacher is forcing Heero on her. The teacher walks away as Heero begins, "The teachers are very good here."  
  
"Yes, they help me a lot, Heero," Ami replies nervously dodging the subject. Heero turns to her and raises his eyebrows and gazes right through her. 'There's that gaze again,' Ami notices getting more anxious every second he analyzes her, 'I guess he wants me to start, but where?'  
  
"This is what I was talking about Ami," Heero begins, "What did I tell you a while ago?" Ami calms herself remembering, "You told me I need to start appreciating the unique person I am."  
  
"What did you get from that?" Heero replies indifferently.  
  
"I don't know what I was suppose to?" Ami returns confusedly, "I know my strengths and weaknesses just like most. You just told me to basically acknowledge myself for who I am. I already was doing that."  
  
"Do you know how I know you aren't?" Heero points out.  
  
"No, I just don't like to brag about them," Ami figures, "That couldn't possibly be wrong."  
  
"No, that isn't," Heero returns, "But, not trusting them is a big problem. For instance, Trowa trusted his intuition that he has to judge the Taurus' strength and his own in that first battle you saw. The Taurus could be an elite pilot who could kill him. But, Trowa trusted in his own abilities as a pilot and proceeded to win the fight for all of you."  
  
"That is different Heero," Ami argues, "You have been trained for those situations. It is a different issue altogether. Besides, battles are black and white in terms of decisions are they not?"  
  
"Maybe in this world they are," Heero states plainly, "But in our world there is nothing definite. For example, we fought for freedom for our homes, the colonies. In the middle of it all, the colonies stuck deals with the enemy and declared us as enemies as they were absorbed into the organization. We had to trust that ourselves and our ideals were right, though no one was there to help or even encourage. In our world, trusting in yourself and your feelings is the only way to live a fulfilling life."  
  
"Are you saying I don't trust myself," Ami accuses half-heartedly.  
  
"Exactly," Heero states, "If you did trust that your own intelligence wouldn't hurt you or anyone, you wouldn't be reluctant to approach me on this subject, or the girls when they gossip about you. I would go as far as to say you may have beaten me if you trusted in yourself considering I had no idea how you fought." Ami sits there pondering what he said as Heero stands up and walks to the teacher.  
  
"I trust this won't happen again, Mr. Yuy," the teacher questions, "I'd hate to have you in the hall testing your strength with water buckets and a sign saying you interrupted a fellow student's learning."  
  
"They'd better be big buckets," Heero replies as the teacher looks back in amusement as he walks out.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Just outside the Black Out point)---  
  
"Signal is getting stronger," Wufei reports as Altron nears the last know whereabouts of DeathScythe.  
  
"Good, you should be getting a visual on the beacon soon," Sally informs from the Preventer carrier. 'Obviously,' Wufei thinks to himself.  
  
Altron drifts a few more clicks and something catches his eye. A soft light is pulsing off the distance. "Target confirmed," Wufei reports in. He speeds Altron towards the target. He reaches the device and discovers DeathScythe isn't attached.  
  
"Looks like Duo is over there now too," Wufei angrily remarks.  
  
"That's is okay Wufei." Sally comforts, "Now we can get them back, so it doesn't matter." Altron's alarm signals as he retrieves the frequency device.  
  
"I am afraid we cannot allow that," a voice emits over the radio, "We have the carrier targeted and will destroy it if you, Gundam Zero-Five, does not hand over that device."  
  
"Wufei, that device can't be lost or Duo's possible sacrifice will be in vain," Sally reasons.  
  
"I know that, but I cannot reach you that fast and there are six Taurus," Wufei informs.  
  
"Than what is your decision, Zero-Five," the pilot arrogantly boasts.  
  
"You know we know who you are Terranean," Wufei barks as his eyes quickly shift on and off the radar.  
  
"That may be a good guess, but you have no proof," the pilot confidently charges.  
  
"Actually, we have thought how to pin this on you and get the government involved in shutting you down," Wufei remarks a little arrogantly himself.  
  
"Quit stalling and make your decision before my finger slips," the pilot threatens.  
  
Wufei laughs, "But it is already too late for you all." The mobile suits to the rear and rear-right explode in a flash.  
  
"Wha? How?" the lead suit mumbles as he runs from the scene. His questions are answered as a large blue and white suit tosses away a cloak revealing a large rifle and a chain whip.  
  
"Tallgeese! Tallgeese is here!" a pilot yelps as the rifle obliterates his suit.  
  
"Decided to join the party, eh Zechs?" Sally pokes. The alarm quickly goes off revealing one of the suits intends to take someone with it.  
  
"Une saw them leave and thought it a perfect opportunity to play her 'Wind' card," a girlish voice calls out from a new white Taurus shooting down the perpetrating suit.  
  
"Unbelievable, an ambush set for an ambush," the lead pilot sighs in disbelief, "Nevertheless, we will continue coming because you cannot confirm who we are."  
  
Altron appears in front of the retreating suit and glows its eyes. The suit shudders as Altron grasps the opposing suit's arm and pulls it straight out until the arm is completely extended.  
  
"What are you going to do?" the newly humbled pilot whimpers.  
  
"As we have all said, Terranean is quick and decisive but entirely too reckless," Wufei barks as he rears the trident back and proceeds to chop the arm off clean. Altron seems to be dormant briefly and a small light is emitted from its hand. "Well, according to the sample I just collected, the metal being used for that suit is a strange metal called Iron Titranium. It is a weak metal and is found in only one place. One of the asteroids that Terranean is mining," Wufei explains.  
  
"You bastards, I will kill you all for deceiving us. I will stop you from disrupting our plans!" the pilot desperately yells as he lunges one last time at Altron. Altron in one motion tosses away the maimed arm and fires the dragon attached to its newly freed hand. The dragon hand grabs the Taurus by the head and lowers the suit to chest level, which in turn opens the chest hatches and uses the vulcans to shred the remaining suit.  
  
"Well done," Zechs acknowledges, "But why is a metal sample necessary for identifying Terranean. Wasn't Ms. Noventa enough?"  
  
"Actually Sylvia just knows of their backhanded business tactics and the details on the gate device," Sally replies, "We hadn't gotten confirmation on the suits or their factory."  
  
"Very well, I guess Relena finally gets to join in on this battle like she's wanted to since Heero disappeared," Noin anticipates.  
  
Sally nods to her, "It is about time we put a stop to this once and for all!"  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Outside of school)---  
  
Trowa gazes off into the distance as he usually does at this time waiting until a specific someone joins him.  
  
"Well I thought it be a nice change of pace to bring something," Makoto gleams holding up a paper sack with an afternoon snack made specially by her.  
  
"Hmm, thank you," Trowa replies as he reaches in and begins tasting the quite refreshing morsels.  
  
Makoto's expression turns serious and she turns away and stares into the sky. "You were really going to do it during that battle weren't you?" Makoto sadly asks.  
  
Trowa slows eating to nod.  
  
"How would that solve anything Trowa," Makoto yells at him, "What good is victory if you aren't there to enjoy it. There is always another way."  
  
"However, it is not always the best way," Trowa replies, "A warrior must weigh the possible scenarios and judge which outcome will have the best results. I see the way you fight is completely by how you feel. It is good to live by emotions, but to fight by them is not always good."  
  
"So, having you die along with all of them was the best way out?" Makoto argues, "What if it didn't work. There have been many battles where our abilities weren't enough."  
  
"Don't underestimate me," Trowa getting a little annoyed states, "If I thought there was a possibility of avoidance, do you think I would've done that? The explosion would have obliterated them, the base, and any hint of our world's existence here, while leaving you girls shaken, but alive to continue defending this world."  
  
"Trowa," Makoto sighs as she touches his arm catching his attention, "It may be that suicide was the most efficient method, but sometimes you have to look past the statistics and try to do the morally right thing. In that situation, not killing yourself in front of our eyes."  
  
Trowa turns and looks deeply into Makoto's eyes, "A side reason for me doing that was to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you. This trouble is from our world and we are responsible for removing it, in order to avoid hurting any of you. I care too much for you to have our enemies putting you in danger." Trowa quickly stops realizing what he said, 'Why did I say that? Yes, it is true that I haven't felt this way about anyone, but is it wise to tell her of this?'  
  
Makoto notices Trowa look away a little confused by his last words. She smiles and changes the subject, "Anyway, we have been so busy lately, you and I haven't had time to enjoy each others company."  
  
Trowa turns back and states, "Well, we should head out somewhere and chat." Trowa freezes in his sentence, 'I did not do what I thought I just did! We are here on a mission; I can't be getting attached to anyone here. Why is my heart causing problems now? Why are motives never clear to me.'  
  
"Trowa actually asking me on a date," Makoto pokes, "Well I have no choice but to accept. Let's go!"  
  
Makoto grabs his arm with both hands and begins tugging him. "What about waiting for Heero and Duo?" Trowa quickly blurts trying to get control of the situation.  
  
"Let Ami have Heero!" Makoto, turning into her giddy form, returns, 'I know how to get him going.' Makoto turns and looks at Trowa with her 'dreamy' eyes and before Trowa can offer a retaliation, Makoto gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and lets go of his arm and glides away wistfully. Trowa stands there slightly blushing and without a thought going through his head follows Makoto like a lost puppy.  
  
'Interesting how these girls can break just about anybody's defenses,' Ryo muses as he watches the scene just beyond the steps leading away from the school. He turns around and sees Ami walking alongside Heero. He dives next to the cement stairs and hides hoping to make out their conversation. 'Heero you fiend, you will not take Ami away from me,' Ryo threatens silently.  
  
"I mean, this would mean we would spend quite a bit of time together," Ami inquires of Heero as they pass by.  
  
'Drat, he has already asked her out. I will not allow it!' Ryo confirms to himself. He gets ready to follow when familiar laughing is heard behind him. He turns to see Usagi and Hilde walking and laughing with a stricken Duo in tow.  
  
"Mamoru has been asking me to bring one of the guys along, so they can chat but I like my dates with him as they are," Usagi explains, "You just made my life a whole lot easier."  
  
"That would be great idea. Duo and I haven't done one of these in a while. Heero is the only one of our group even remotely close to a relationship," Hilde giggles. As the pass by, a thud is heard like someone face-vaulting into the ground. They turn and see Ryo picking himself up.  
  
Usagi surprised begins, "Ryo, what are you,"  
  
"I haven't lost Ami yet, you wait and see!" Ryo screams as he darts through the group and in the direction he saw Ami and Heero headed.  
  
"What the hell is that all about," Duo asks stunned.  
  
"I guess some guy is putting the moves on Ami. We will just have to interrogate her later." Usagi plots.  
  
Hilde turns looks at Duo and furrows her brow. Duo wags his hand at her informing her not to jump to conclusions like Heero is playing around on Relena. She mouths back to get to the bottom of it. Duo just sighs as the two girls begin their chatter and he puts his hands on the back of his head and follows behind. 


	15. Chapter 15: Games and Politics

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 15: Games and Politics  
  
"Would the counsel please step forward," a lighthearted voice commands, "Please state your name and the organization you are representing here today."  
  
A man stands with an annoyed look on his face and walks calmly to the podium. "I am Triage Arashi and I represent the Terranean company as its president of operations."  
  
The woman nods and motions to the young woman standing behind the podium across from Triage. Triage looks over to the young blonde behind the other podium and looks at her. She glares back with fire almost emanating from her eyes and the gaze almost as penetrating as a hot laser-sharpened sword. She knows something and she is not going to hold back.  
  
"I am Relena Darlian and I represent the people in both space and the earth," Relena begins boldly, "I have brought Mr. Arashi here before the universal congress to bring a charge before him to explain and give his defense."  
  
"Enough with the formalities Ms. Darlian," Triage grunts not caring about his image, "I am a busy man and I can't have my time wasted for accusations that aren't well-founded."  
  
"Yes, you have been a busy man, Triage," Relena confronts directly, "However, what you have been busy with is illegal and downright threatening."  
  
"If you are referring to our prototype device, you have no reason to feel threatened," Triage angrily retaliates, "And business tactics are business tactics. If these are the charges, I will leave now because it is no concern of the universal congress." Triage begins gathering his things as if knowing what Relena will say.  
  
"No, Triage, I am talking about your illegal production of mobile suits!" Relena drops on him.  
  
Triage freezes looking down at his papers. His stunned look slowly turns to her.  
  
"I'm afraid you better have pretty damn good evidence to tarnish my company's reputation with such an accusation, or I will destroy your reputation with a charge of slander," Triage darkly threatens regaining his composure.  
  
Relena takes in a breath and shrugs her shoulders slightly, "Over the past six months we have been monitoring activities of your company. The initial reason revolved around the things you stated earlier. However, about two months ago, we lost two valuable people and friends who were monitoring your suspicious behavior of sending goods to strange areas and then disappearing. Earlier this week, upon a routine investigation mobile suits once again attacked our convoy and were subsequently destroyed. However before they were removed, we collected a sample of one of the suits, which was analyzed by a Noventa company device. The results came back and showed us the suits are made of Titranium that your company exclusively mines. What do you have to say in your defense?"  
  
Triage hearing all of this is red in the face with anger. "You, you, you fools!" he manages, "What do you plan on doing, huh? It is too late anyway, we can still accomplish our goals!"  
  
"Well Triage, I will be putting a request through this congress that economic sanctions be placed on Terranean until we investigate if you are using these suits or supporting someone else. Not to mention find out about the mysterious disappearance of your CEO, Audric," Relena informs, "All in all, we will probably break Terranean up and put an end to this threat."  
  
Triage straightens up and fixes his hair. A muffled laugh becomes audible in the silent room awaiting his reaction. "You think you have won, but you haven't. You won't be able to stop me in time," Triage bellows, "PROJECT: STAR-BREAKER!"  
  
A boom as heard as a giant hand plows through the wall and grasps Triage. A blue and black mobile suit reveals itself as the smoke clears. The hand pulls Triage out of the newly formed window and fires the engines. As the Taurus takes off Triage yelps, "You will never get the best of us!"  
  
Relena stands with dust covering her white suit. 'I wonder what they are after?'  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Corner Cafe)---  
  
"So Trowa, I don't know all that much about you. All I know is that you are from a different world, are a great warrior, and don't talk much," Makoto begins cheerfully, "Why don't we start with how many girlfriends you have."  
  
"Girlfriends," Trowa muses to himself, "I've been too busy for that. The only girl in my life is my sister, Catherine."  
  
"Catherine, huh," Makoto wonders.  
  
"Yes, she isn't my blood sister, more like a surrogate," Trowa explains, "She worries about me when I go off to fight. But at least I have some place to return."  
  
"That really nice, Trowa," Makoto acknowledges, "But, you never told me you had a sister."  
  
"You never asked," Trowa states quickly and plainly, but was taken as a joke by Makoto who laughs. She smiles as her face almost glistens while laughing. Trowa catches himself starting and blushing. He quickly looks away to regain composure. As he turns back, Makoto is gazing upon him with her dreamy eyes. . "I think you like me, Trowa," Makoto drifts sweetly.  
  
"Uh," Trowa stumbles knowing she is breaking his guard again, "That may be, but it doesn't matter because I'm on a mission and I have to go back eventually." 'Good, now my brain is working correctly.'  
  
Makoto expression sullens and Trowa looks at her perplexed.  
  
"Excuse me for a sec," Makoto mutters as she stands up and begins walking away. Trowa knowing he hurt her somehow, gets up and follows.  
  
"Makoto, what is wrong," Trowa asks coming up behind her.  
  
"Trowa, I really enjoy being around you," Makoto confesses, "I guess it just never hit me that our contact is only temporary. I just don't want to lose another great guy."  
  
They walk together out of the cafe and start walking down the street silently trying to think of something to say. 'What do I do,' Trowa thinks, 'I haven't felt this way about anybody, but my mission still stands. I wonder if I will ever get something like this to work. I might never get anything like this if I don't try. This must be what Heero went through with Relena. I guess I will learn from his mistakes and I'll just let my mind sit still and see what happens.'  
  
"Makoto, it is true that I like you," Trowa blurts out unexpectedly, "I think we should enjoy our time together while we have it."  
  
"Trowa," Makoto replies confused.  
  
"I haven't felt this way about anybody and I'm not sure at all what to do," Trowa confesses himself, "It doesn't make sense, but it is worth the risk for you." Trowa stands there looking at her, completely dumbfounded at what to do next. 'That sounded cheesy, but that is what my heart wanted to say, so let's see where this goes.' Makoto looks at him with an odd expression of dreamy eyes and excitedness.  
  
"I know exactly what to do," Makoto whispers. She reaches up and lays her hands on his shoulders and reaches her face towards his. Trowa realizes what's coming and bends his head slightly to meet hers. As they get closer, both their eyes close, and screams blister though the streets breaking their focus.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Fancy Diner)--- "Hey guys, over here," a high-pitched voice calls out to the dressed up Duo and Hilde.  
  
"Hi Usagi, you look great!" Hilde squeals as she walks toward the table. Duo rolls his eyes and looks to Mamoru with a different suit than he wore last time he saw him. Mamoru looks to Duo and shakes his head.  
  
"Good to see you again, Duo," Mamoru says.  
  
"Yeah, same here, this is a pretty posh place you brought us to. If I wasn't the God of Death, I would be nervous if I could actually afford to eat at this place," Duo jokes.  
  
"Not to mention muster the manners required for such an occasion," Hilde quips.  
  
"Hey!" Duo gasps as Hilde just closes her eyes and smiles as she sits across from Usagi at the round table. Duo shakes his head and takes his seat. The group orders and continues small talk about the day's events. The food arrives and Mamoru is the first to get to the heart of the conversation.  
  
"That reminds me Duo," Mamoru starts, "The girls really haven't been able to get much out of Heero and Trowa on why you fight so fiercely or the ethics behind it."  
  
"If you can get anything at all out of Heero, you are ahead of the game," Hilde explains jokingly, "And Trowa speaks only for important things, which means he is almost impossible in everyday situations. I'm amazed you've gotten anything out of either of them."  
  
"Wow, have they always been like that?" Usagi asks.  
  
"They used to be much worse," Duo points out, "It took a girl for Heero, and it took Trowa to nearly die before his sister finally loosened him up."  
  
"So, Trowa has been so drastic as to blow himself up before?" Mamoru asks.  
  
Duo tilts his head acknowledging the half-truth, "Kinda, he tried that before but his sister was right there and he couldn't do it."  
  
"Wow, you guys are drastic, but it seems there is always something stopping you from actually doing it," Mamoru ponders.  
  
"Nope," Duo belts, "Heero actually blew himself up just like Trowa was about to in front of you. He was strong enough to survive it somehow."  
  
"How horrible," Usagi sadly states, "You still haven't answered why you guys are that drastic as opposed to just not have the mission happen according to plan and regroup for another attack."  
  
"There is no regroup in our vocabulary, we were trained from birth to ingrain in our minds that failure and try again are not options," Duo heavily states, "The mission or the world, that is why we fight as we do." Hilde reaches over to encourage her knight who in turn nods appreciatively.  
  
Usagi smiles, "But underneath it all is the life and energy of an old softie." Hilde giggles as a commotion starts at the entrance.  
  
Mamoru quickly judges the situation and looks to Usagi, "We've got trouble."  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Streets of Tokyo)---  
  
"Well, a fulfilling life to me would be to become a doctor and help a lot of people with my knowledge," Ami explains to the pondering Heero walking beside her.  
  
"That is quite noble," Heero responds, "It will definitely be a good skill for your job to learn to trust yourself.  
  
"How about you Heero?" Ami responds to his answer.  
  
"I feel as though I have been through enough to lead a fulfilling life," Heero states plainly.  
  
"But what is there left for you to do," Ami asks intrigued, "There has to be something that you want to do to lead a life you want to live and would call fulfilling by your standards."  
  
Heero gazes up at the sky and Ami watches him. She begins blushing at how cute and serene he looks thinking about what he is.  
  
Heero mutters, "It is not so much a question of what to do with my life, but rather who I will spend it with. That is my fulfilling life."  
  
"Heero, that is really pretty," Ami sweetly says admiring him. Heero looks down at her, but not with menacing eyes, but those soft innocent eyes that are trapped inside, trying to reach the surface of his hard walls. Ami is speechless as she stares into Heero's almost hypnotic gaze.  
  
A low boom rattles the area as a car is blown apart and Ami leaps into Heero's arms in surprise. They turn together to see the cause and see a youma with triangle shaped cannons for arms. It fires into another car and screams start escaping the area and commotions start in every direction.  
  
"What is it up to?" Heero wonders aloud.  
  
"Well, I'm about to find out," Ami boldly says as she transforms into Sailor Mercury.  
  
The two run up to the street where the youma is wreaking havoc.  
  
"Mercury, over here," Moon calls from the other side of the street as Duo, Hilde, and Trowa jog across to Heero's side.  
  
"Hey Heero, we ran into Trowa who was walking past our diner when this all went down," Duo explains.  
  
"What is going on, Heero?" Hilde asks angrily.  
  
"Simple, a youma is attacking the city and the girls are taking care of it," Heero states a little annoyed for spelling it out for her.  
  
"Not that idiot," Duo chuckles calming his girl, "She's talking about Ami in your arms."  
  
Heero glances toward the two noticing Hilde is quite upset, "It is not of your concern right now."  
  
"Ha, ha, the winds of war are beginning to stir," the youma threatens, "All of you will soon perish under its torrential strength."  
  
Jupiter, Mercury, and Moon all stand together boldly and Moon steps forward.  
  
"Hnn," Heero grunts.  
  
"Here it comes," Trowa sighs disheartened.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asks.  
  
"Just watch," Trowa nods.  
  
"Regardless of what you have planned we will stop you," Moon spouts proudly, "We fight for love and justice and in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"  
  
Duo, Hilde, and the other two sweatdrop.  
  
"That, that, that was so painful!" Duo complains.  
  
"They even said it with a straight face," Hilde states embarrassed.  
  
"I may not be the fight you are looking for, but be warned that wrath of enormous proportions is about to be dropped onto your pretty little heads," the youma scoffs as he fires at the group.  
  
They scatter and try to gain the upper hand.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury starts but the youma, despite its bulkiness, easily evades.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter fires as she runs toward it waiting for it to sidestep right into one of her kicks. It sidesteps right on time and Jupiter lands a great kick sending the monster against a nearby wall.  
  
"Not yet," the enemy barks as it raises its gun and fires at Jupiter who runs quickly away.  
  
"I'll finish this now," Moon states as she begins her routine.  
  
"Ha, not quite," the youma cackles as he turns his aim towards Moon. Just as he is about to unleash his attack a red flash occurs and a rose sticks into on of the arms. The arm subsequently explodes.  
  
"Remember Sailor Moon, weaken the enemy and then finish it off so you don't waste your best moves," Tuxedo Kamen states heroically and jumps off to allow Moon to finish the battle.  
  
"He saves her, says one thing, and leaves?" Duo shockedly asks.  
  
"Interesting place don't you think," Hilde jokes.  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon shouts as she hurls a heart at the wounded enemy who simply closes it eyes as the attack engulfs. The creature is vaporized and the world returns to a safe place.  
  
"I wonder what he meant," Mercury wonders aloud as the group detransforms.  
  
"I don't know, we should get everybody together and see what they think," Makoto suggests.  
  
"Speaking of which, there is Ryo," Usagi notices and waves.  
  
Ami turns and looks smiling. Ryo glares at her and then gives Heero a nasty look as he turns away and leaves.  
  
"Ryo," Ami worries. 


	16. Chapter 16: Fanning the Flames

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 16: Fanning the Flames  
  
"Is this girl always going to make us late?" Duo complains waiting on the corner with Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, Heero, Trowa, and Hilde.  
  
"It is the routine," Hotaru adds, "You should be used to it after a few days."  
  
"Wait up, here she comes," Hilde laughs at the two smoke trails racing towards their position.  
  
"Ahh, were going to be late again!" Usagi cries as she approaches the group.  
  
"It is always your fault, dumby," Chibi-Usa whines.  
  
"Hey," Usagi retorts as they reach the spot and is quickly split up by the girls.  
  
The group begins their walk to school. "Actually Usagi, I had your mom set your clock twenty minutes fast so you would be here so we can enjoy a walk for a change," Ami confesses.  
  
"You did what?" Usagi squeals.  
  
"Bravo," Hotaru congratulates.  
  
"Good thinking, I tend to think that only the God of Death could think of something greater," Duo boasts.  
  
Hilde sweatdrops and lightly smacks him in the back of the head, "Sometimes Duo I'm amazed how far that ego will go."  
  
"God of Death?" Hotaru questions, "I guess I'm in your place here, Duo."  
  
Duo laughs, "You may have the right powers, but I'm afraid you lack the skills and strength to compare with me, haha."  
  
"You think so hotshot," Hotaru challenges, "I bet the strongest scout could take a measly Gundam pilot!"  
  
"Oooo," Duo excitedly yelps, "I feel a challenge coming on."  
  
"How could you possibly compare these two completely different powers," Makoto points out.  
  
"We have to find a way, so we can show that I truly deserve the elite title of the God of Death!" Duo challenges loudly.  
  
"Any ideas Ami?" Hotaru asks with a hint of cockiness.  
  
Silence is returned.  
  
"Ami?" Usagi questions turning around. She gasps at what she notices.  
  
"Heero and Ami took a shortcut on their own a bit ago," Trowa explains as if bored.  
  
"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Hilde snaps.  
  
Trowa shrugs his shoulders and returns to walking. Duo and Makoto join him.  
  
"And you don't even care that he is messing around behind Relena's back, do you!" Hilde yells after them.  
  
Duo stops and turns around, "You don't honestly think Heero would do that. His existence revolves around her. I can't think of what he would do if anything ever happened to her. Just trust he knows what he is doing. You know he won't explain it, so just leave it be and trust him." Hilde sighs disheartened that Duo just beat her in a battle of wits.  
  
The group returns walking until Hotaru brings up an obvious question, "Okay, who is Relena?"  
  
Trowa smiles, "The single most influential person in our time. She basically is a queen overseeing all decisions being made in the universe."  
  
"That is funny," Usagi laughs catching the group's attention, "Who else would you pair the strongest warrior in the universe."  
  
The group laughs as they enter the school grounds.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Along the quicker route to school)---  
  
"So, the back streets will be faster you think?" Ami asks as Heero is leading her around, almost like he is lost.  
  
"Should be," Heero answers, "Plus we get more time to speak."  
  
Ami blushes, "Yeah, I was hoping Usagi wouldn't be mad for my little stunt. But I trusted my judgment would be right like you said and it worked out all right."  
  
"It will come more naturally later," Heero explains, "You will develop it into second nature."  
  
"Then what Heero," Ami asks, "It seems you won't be here too much longer. I feel I could learn so much from you, not to mention it has been really nice to have someone so strong nearby." Heero glances over to her slightly red face, which is looking away from him.  
  
"You then help the others learn this," Heero answers, "And my strength is an illusion. You are strong in your own way as everyone is. Tapping it is the key. That is where your wisdom will help you."  
  
"So from here on out I will have to be strong one," Ami sighs, "Thank you Heero, but I have to say I will miss having someone I can depend on in some many areas."  
  
Heero looks forward in deep thought letting her words ring through his head. 'She is really unique,' Heero ponders, 'No; she is undoubtedly a special girl, no wonder she is a defender of this place. But now, how do I set this all right?'  
  
The two reach the school ahead of schedule and Ami taps him on his arm and smiles sweetly, "I will catch up to you later Heero." Heero slowly turns his gaze breaking from his thought and looks into Ami's face again.  
  
Ami's face gets real red as her hand remains on his arm, "Uh, see you in class, bye!" She runs off nervously and happily. Heero stands there watching her leave, still pondering.  
  
"And you are still going to hurt her in the end," a voice calls out from behind him. Heero turns to see a annoyed Ryo behind him.''  
  
"Ryo," Heero mutters not as acknowledging his presence, but more as if an idea hit him.  
  
"Why must you play mind games with such a sweet and innocent girl," Ryo questions, "What is in it for you?" 'He's gonna be tougher,' Heero thinks, 'Perhaps a different strategy will work.'  
  
"Why do you care," Heero charges, "From what I can see she is nothing more than a possession or a status figure than a girl to you."  
  
"How dare you," Ryo angrily retaliates.  
  
"Well then, how about you tell me about what she actually means to you or why you like to have her presence around you," Heero requests.  
  
"What she means to me?" Ryo confirms quickly calming down as he realizes he doesn't know the answer to the question.  
  
"Yes, and then how about your plan to show her what she means to you since her interest is no longer captivated on you," Heero snaps.  
  
"Uh, show it?" Ryo now on the verge of confusion mumbles.  
  
Heero grunts, "If you don't know, and that is the way you are going to respond. I don't think I will let Ami be around you anymore. She is too special to lower herself to your standards."  
  
Ryo stands there shocked, "You bastard."  
  
"You gonna rush me? Remember what happened last time?" Heero provokes.  
  
Ryo touches his newly healed ribs and harshly eyes Heero.  
  
"Well, I think you have some soul-searching to perform. Don't cross me again until you have some answers," Heero threatens, "The only way to Ami now is through me, remember that Ryo."  
  
Ryo sneers and slowly walks away from the confrontation. Heero reveals an arrogant smirk, 'Jealousy is always a great motivator. However, it seems there is more to him, so this could be quick.' Heero returns to his emotionless state and heads off to his first class of the day knowing he has seen most of the action of the day.  
  
---Later on that day (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
"So the youma just attacked and warned of a later attack?" Luna confirms.  
  
"It was kind of odd," Ami continues, "But they are definitely still around and are planning something."  
  
"But the question is how do we figure out what they are up to?" Minako wonders.  
  
"Perhaps if you didn't destroy them right away," Heero puts in.  
  
"You plan to capture them?" Haruka laughs, "How in the world are you going to accomplish that."  
  
Heero glances over to Duo and Trowa who return the look with smirks. "We have our ways," Trowa darkly mutters.  
  
"Uh guys," Usagi worries, "You are getting that look again."  
  
"Get used to it girls," Hilde sighs, "When they get this way there is no stopping them."  
  
Rei all of a sudden sees a flash. She stands up with a distressed look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei," Michiru notices.  
  
"I've just felt something evil," Rei explains worried, "It think they are attacking again."  
  
The group remains silent as distance screams are heard.  
  
Heero, Duo, and Trowa exchange glances. "Looks like we're back in action," Duo boasts, "We'll be back in no time." The three race out the door almost like the wind.  
  
"I'm not gonna miss this!" Makoto yells as she darts out the door and transforms.  
  
"Were coming too," calls out the rest of the girls as they transform and race after Makoto.  
  
About five blocks down the street people race away from a trio of creatures. Heero, Duo, and Trowa arrive on the scene to assess the situation.  
  
The three creatures look like samurai each wielding different weapons and armor shaded different colors. The first, red and black, with a spear, the second, blue and white, bearing a sleek sabre, and the third, gray and green, lugging around a huge sword.  
  
"Duo, you've got the sword, Trowa spear, and I'll take sabre," Heero orders. The three disappear and reveal themselves behind their respective opponents. Duo is the first to attack by sweeping the feet out from underneath the gray and green warrior. He lands hard but quickly recovers as if the armor didn't weigh anything. It stands tall and begins to swing the sword hard and fast, but Duo slides under the radius and lands a rough kick to its side. No effect as Duo jumps away as the sword goes full circle and then uses the momentum for a quick overhead slice that decimates the concrete underneath.  
  
"Duo!" Hilde screams as the group arrives.  
  
"Enough," Trowa mutters as he reveals his position by flipping over the black and red opponent, placing his hands behind the neck and under the left armpit of the warrior. Trowa lands with his back turned and an uninterested look on his face as he waits for something to happen. Without further a due, the armor and helmet fall of the stunned warrior. The monster, now sporting a human-like form except for its metallic state, sneers and charges at Trowa with the spear. Trowa snarls as the enemy uses a stabbing motion that Trowa sidesteps easily and grabs a hold of the spear's neck and lifts the youma off the ground and slams it hard back into the ground. The youma yelps as it recovers to its feet unbeknownst to it; Trowa is directly behind it. It stands erect and Trowa quickly grabs its neck and jerks its head sickeningly in a twisting motion. The youma falls unconsciously to the ground.  
  
Heero sneers and lunges into his enemy knocking it to the ground. The blue and white warrior flips and lands on its feet. Without missing a beat charges at Heero with precision swipes. Heero dodges left and right waiting until an opening arrives. The youma swings a few times more and then changes from underhand diagonal swipes, to wide cross body swipes. After one of its swipes, Heero fakes a kick making the youma adjust its swipe and Heero fills the void with a crushing uppercut to the chin. The monster stumbles and drops it sabre, which Heero catches on the fly. The youma, infuriated, rushes at Heero blindly. Heero sighs as his only course of action is to turn the sabre into it. The sabre plunges into the youma's midsection cracking its armor and it shudders from the impact, stays suspended in the air for a moment, and falls over lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Heero reaches down and dislodges the sabre viciously from the deceased chest and brings it to an attacking position. Trowa follows form and reaches for the spear and holds it with the pointed end suspended out in front and down at knee height.  
  
Duo smiles, "You've got two choices freak, surrender now or be forced into submission."  
  
The youma growls and tightens its grip on the massive blade. It swings once again overhead slamming the blade into the ground, but this time the cracks race in all direction rippling the ground. Heero and Trowa jump away as Duo leaps toward the recharging monster. He swings behind the youma and kicks it so that it lands in the center of the three.  
  
"Once again," Duo barks, "Surrender, this is useless. We need to know what you are doing here."  
  
"You will know in due time," the youma sinisterly informs.  
  
"We will get it from you one way or another," Heero threatens.  
  
The youma takes him up on the challenge and charges Heero jutting the sword out from underneath its armpit. As it approaches he swings the sabre to direct the sword downward. As the sword travels downward, Trowa downswings the spear and pins the sword to the ground. Heero takes multiple vicious swipes across the midsection and the armor falls off in three sections. All three boys drop their weapons and proceed to dislocate just about every joint imaginable to complete incapacitate their opponent. The youma screams in pain as it collapses and Duo whips out a thin wire from his belt and hog- ties the youma.  
  
"Any place to keep this?" Duo asks the stunned girls.  
  
The girls are speechless at the heinous display they have witnessed again. "I guess bring it back to the shrine," Mars manages.  
  
Heero picks up the unconscious youma by the wire and begins walking away as Trowa turns around and sees his opponent stir and start slinking away.  
  
"I'm going to do some recon," Trowa mentions slowly following the injured youma.  
  
"Not without me you aren't," Makoto orders joining his side.  
  
"This is too dangerous," Trowa explains.  
  
"Hey, we want to know what is going on as much as you so I am coming," Makoto argues.  
  
"So be it," Trowa sighs and grabs her arm to pull her aside to not let on to their opponent of their position.  
  
"Time for some good old fashion interrogation," Duo anticipates.  
  
"It is about time we figure out what is going on here," Usagi states. 


	17. Chapter 17: Infiltration

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 17: Infiltration  
  
"Err, this thing is heavy," the young blonde grunts as she drags a briefcase into a briefing room.  
  
"God Sylvia, why don't you let us carry that?" Quatre asks amazed at her more noticeable stubbornness.  
  
"I can do this Quatre, you don't always have to be helping me," Sylvia retorts.  
  
Quatre shakes his head as his friend shows immense strain as she attempts to lift the box onto the table. Noin walks over to help Sylvia. She reaches and hand under the case and begins to lift.  
  
"Geez Sylvia, this thing is heavy!" Noin notices, as she is doing no better than Sylvia.  
  
Everyone gets up and with a massive effort hoists the case onto the table with a loud thud. Everyone wipes their brow and quickly congratulates each other on one more of life's little victories.  
  
"So, what is in the case, Sylvia?" Une asks as she returns to her seat.  
  
"This is what I call," Sylvia explains as the undoes the latches on the briefcase, "GateKeeper."  
  
"GateKeeper?" Noin wonders as Zechs looks on in interest beside her.  
  
"This is a variation on the device Vanguard has been using to literally jump dimensional planes," Sylvia explains, "It is a variation because we had to use conventional metals to create is as opposed to the weaker, less dense, and considerably lighter metal, Titranium."  
  
"So how does this monstrosity work?" Wufei asks bluntly.  
  
"Well Wufei, once you attach this to the energy system for your beam weapons," Sylvia answers, "You can fire the device like a gun which causes a dangerous dimensional rift. God knows what is on the other side but we are confident through Vanguard's constant use that it is relatively safe. I say relatively because we have reason to believe that the "Mid-World", or the path between the worlds, is suggested to have significant pressure differences than what our equipment can take. Many transports we have seen leave have sustained some pressure damage. And that is that!"  
  
"That is excellent Sylvia," Une congratulates, "Now all that is left is to figure out who is going to get our pilots back.  
  
The group is silent as each member there looks around at one another.  
  
"Okay, it is obvious we must once again use one of our major mobile suits," Sally begins, "That would leave Zechs, Quatre, and Wufei."  
  
"Zechs, would you be willing to go on this mission?" Sally asks.  
  
"Yes, I would be willing to go on the mission, but there is one problem," Zech explains.  
  
"And that is what?" Sally inquires.  
  
"Easy, I wont let him go alone," Noin adds cutting Zechs off.  
  
"How could I forget such an important detail?" Sally sighs, "Okay how about you Quatre?"  
  
"No, don't send Quatre," Sylvia whines, "It is too dangerous and he can't leave so many important things behind. There still is a chance something might happen."  
  
"Sylvia, I can take care of myself," Quatre argues nicely, "I am a Gundam pilot, please don't be like Trowa's Kathy."  
  
"Well, I could end up like Trowa's Kathy!" Sylvia retaliates, "Why don't you just send someone like Wufei who doesn't have much to lose."  
  
"Hey," Sally barks, "Now hold on a second young lady.  
  
"Done," Wufei states fiercely.  
  
"What?" Une asks quickly, "You want to go Wufei?"  
  
"I should, and I want to," Wufei returns, "I almost want to see what kind of world is on the other side. How bad could it be if Vanguard feels safe enough to be storing suits there for a later attack?"  
  
"Will do, Wufei," Une confirms, "No Sylvia how long will it take to made another one of the GateKeepers?"  
  
Sylvia touches her chin lightly as she ponders the answer and looks at Une, "I would take about a week to make another, why?"  
  
"We may want to use them more or have more suits going to this world," Une explains, "It may be better to wage the fight over there as opposed to here once again."  
  
"Ms. Une I'm afraid that is wrong on many levels," Quatre downplays, "We really shouldn't be interrupting the structure of the universe to begin with."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid it is too late now, Quatre," Zechs adds, "We need to prepare for quite a battle, we don't know how many suits Vanguard has been producing or for how long."  
  
A secretary opens the door to the room and looks around and her eyes match Sylvia's. The secretary motions to her and she walks over and receives a sheet of paper and reads it over. Sylvia eyes widen as she reads it. She walks over and hands the paper to Une who has a similar reaction.  
  
Une pats Sylvia on the shoulder and motions her to her seat. She stands before everyone and sighs heavily before beginning.  
  
"Some interesting information has just come to our attention," Une starts, "A old friend of Sylvia's grandfather has contacted her and asked for an audience. He works with Vanguard and doesn't like what they are planning now that he found out their objective. He figures the information would be valuable and wants to confide it in the Preventers to help."  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for, lets go," Sally barks as the meeting ends and they all head to their transports to get to Noventa Headquarters.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
"You've left him there all day alone?" Rei barks.  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on it," Duo confesses, "I figured it just needs some time alone to figure out that it has no choice, but to tell us what is going on."  
  
Usagi gasps and walks right up to Duo, "You are so cruel. I know it is a youma, but torturing it is not the right thing for warriors of love and justice."  
  
Duo drops his head in embarrassment, "You really shouldn't be saying those silly things. Anyway, we need this information and this is the only way we can get it out of it."  
  
"There has to be another way," Usagi pouts.  
  
"Well, don't you think there should be a couple of you watching it?" Ami inquires.  
  
Duo stops and puts on his thinking expression, "Well, considering what the three of us did, it won't be moving much. Not to mention the others are quite busy. Just look at Heero. He is awaiting a battle; guard duty is not good for him now."  
  
A few of the girls glance out the window to see Heero training by flipping around and using several methods of unarmed combat. Hotaru and Haruka aren't too far away training themselves. Michiru sits underneath a nearby tree seemingly meditating.  
  
Heero does a backflip and charges with a speedy crescent kick, ending with a powerful roundhouse with his back leg. Heero stands a little winded after doing this continually for the better part of two hours. He walks towards the entrance of the shrine to enjoy the view. Something catches his eye and he vanishes into the brush near the base of the stairs. After scanning the area, he notices a smaller, brown haired boy walking towards the shrine but looking for something specific.  
  
Heero groans as he stands up and walks out of his concealment to confront Ryo. Ryo's eyes quickly pick up Heero's advancement from the shrine's bushes and he freezes. 'Wow, he must have sensed me coming,' Ryo thinks, 'I wonder if he is even psychic.' Heero glares at Ryo wanting an answer for coming here.  
  
"Heero," Ryo greets in a low voice. Heero doesn't even blink.  
  
"I've come to talk to you about your demands," Ryo uneasily states.  
  
"I'm not going to be easy to please," Heero says dangerously, "Especially if you continue to sound spineless."  
  
"That I am not Heero," a bolder Ryo says.  
  
"We shall see," Heero mutters. "How about the answer to my first question?"  
  
"The question if I remember is what Ami means to me," Ryo begins, "And with all honesty, she means everything."  
  
Heero gives him a long look for being so cheesy, "Too easy, try again."  
  
"Fine then," Ryo snaps, "I like her a lot. She has so many great qualities, like kindness, and those are getting better as time goes on. She is very wonderful to even be around, I feel better when she is by my side. I would give almost anything to be by her side and even have the honor to defend her. She embodies what is good in this world and I want to protect that in her as well as learn from it."  
  
"Ryo," Heero interrupts having had enough of this mushy crap, "It is apparent you have quite a crush. You may want to make that shorter when you come to her."  
  
Ryo stares at Heero shocked that it was enough for him.  
  
"Now how do you plan on showing her your worth?" Heero continues, "You going to attempt besting me? I could use some practice before the impending fight."  
  
"Don't take me for a fool, Heero," Ryo criticizes, "I learned my lesson before about fighting the, born and trained from youth, warrior from another world. I would rather wait for the right moment. I feel I can still be of use to not only her, but you as well."  
  
"How so," Heero mutters.  
  
"You will know in due time," Ryo acknowledges, "I have an idea and will stick to it."  
  
"Very well," Heero replies, "Good luck to you and never forget what we have discussed. You will always cherish her, if you remember."  
  
"Thank you, Heero," Ryo states as he walks away smiling.  
  
Heero returns to the shrine with Hotaru looking on with a questionable look. He returns it.  
  
So, that is what the mighty Heero was up to?" Hotaru pokes, "Heero the matchmaker, has a nice ring to it. I'll go ask Ami what she thinks of it."  
  
Heero lowers to a fighting stance accepting the challenge. As Hotaru follows suit, a wail is heard from inside the shrine.  
  
Minako comes running out, "Hey guys, the youma is ready to talk."  
  
"Finally!" Heero anticipates rushing into the temple.  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - NegaVerse HQ)---  
  
"Ugh, these are so ugly," Makoto whines, "I mean, can't we just slink around like spies?"  
  
Trowa busies himself putting the Vanguard uniform over his clothes, "I'm not that kind of spy."  
  
"What do you mean, not that kind of spy," Makoto challenges, "I don't like how you tell me you like me and then leave me in the dark about who you are or what you are doing. How am I supposed to like you in return?"  
  
"It seems there is an answer because you do anyways," Trowa states matter- of-factly, "Duo is the stealthy spy in the group, while I infiltrate the ranks and gain information by being involved."  
  
"Doesn't that leave you open to having to do things against who you're working for actually?" Makoto wisely deducts. Trowa stands still a moment as if the question unraveled some unpleasant memories.  
  
"Often actually," Trowa replies, "I have had to attack friends numerous times and even destroyed the predecessor to Duo's current Gundam. The mission remains and needs to be accomplished; method is normally up to us."  
  
"How horrible," Makoto pities, "That may explain why you're so quiet. I mean having to do things that would just make you feel terrible, even though the reason is viable. I couldn't imagine attacking the girls just to throw the enemy off. I don't think I would ever get the image of hurting them out of my head."  
  
A still quiet looms as each think about the conversation. Makoto looks to Trowa whose eyes are getting misty, though his expression remains steely. She places her hand on his shoulder to comfort, "Trowa."  
  
He returns the gesture by resting his hand on her's on his shoulder, "We need to get going, be careful what you say. I'm sure females are not too common here. Try not to make a ruckus." Makoto looks at him shaking her head and glaring at him. Trowa walks up to the door and lies against it listening for an opening to leave the closet with two unconscious bodies occupying it along with them. After some short seconds Trowa opens the door and leads Makoto out and takes a quick look at each of the badges attached to the uniforms, which point out they are an engineer and assistant and the tags are pretty new.  
  
"Wow, you are pretty good Trowa," Makoto pokes, "That is pretty lucky to get perfect jobs for undercover."  
  
Trowa glances at her as they walk towards their workstation as stated on the badge, "Luck, huh." They reach their space and sit down in front of one of the computers. Trowa has Makoto pull up a chair as if he is training her on the system."  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you before," a male voice calls out behind them.  
  
Makoto freezes, but Trowa slightly turns his head and mutters, "And?"  
  
"Well, I know we are getting a lot of people for the operation," the slightly older man says friendly, "I just like to meet all the newbies. When did you get in?"  
  
"Ship before last," Trowa states slightly annoyed.  
  
"Don't talk much do you," the man jokes. Trowa shrugs. "How about you young lady?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm shy and am still getting use to this place," Makoto passes off meekly quite well as continues staring into the computer.  
  
"Well miss, if you want some help getting use to this place be sure to come by me," the now noticeably dirty man states slyly, "I'll show ya around if ya know what I mean."  
  
Makoto doesn't turn her head but glares out of the corner of her eye. Trowa quickly takes a hold of her hand telling her to calm down and showing the man 'what's up'.  
  
"Well excuse me," the man surrenders as he walks off, "I'll be in the lounge if ya need me."  
  
Makoto sighs as she looks at Trowa furiously typing away at the computer, "How did you know he wasn't on to us?"  
  
"This is Vanguard, they move to recklessly to put up the proper precautions to be suspicious of anybody," Trowa states, "Regardless, we missed most of the good stuff. The operation is in its final stages; whatever they are planning is imminent. They are waiting on something."  
  
"They are about to attack?" Makoto gasps.  
  
"Yes, but the question from me is how did they get so many volunteers here," Trowa ponders aloud, "What are they doing that so many people want to be a part of. Relena is pretty popular and the universe is in good shape."  
  
"Well perhaps we should go to the lounge and listen to what they are talking about?" Makoto considers.  
  
Trowa nods his head and signs off the computer. They get up and walk nonchalantly to the lounge, following the crowd mostly. The two walk in and silently sit on the couch. Trowa pulls Makoto over close to him and puts his arm around her to deter any attention she might receive. She in turn blushes, but enjoys the time together as they eavesdrop. Fifteen minutes of idle conversation follows until a new group enters with an interesting conversation."  
  
"Man, you wanna know how long I've wanted to live near New Edwards?" one man sighs.  
  
"Yeah, I might go to the Sank Kingdom myself," another replies, "I can marry my girl here and have a family happily there."  
  
"Hell, mining the Middle East would make me quite wealthy," a third dreams.  
  
"I'll tell you this, that Audric is a genius for thinking this up," a young man explains.  
  
"Amen to that," another praises grabbing a few cups and passing them out filling them with some wine. He fills his own glass and raises it up as if to make a toast. Trowa adjusts his sitting position, shuffling Makoto lightly, to hear what they have to say. It seems they could finally find out what is going on.  
  
"A toast to our man Audric," the man spouts, "Who gave us all a great opportunity. And hats off to this ingenious idea to arrange this opportunity. Yes, the great idea of "---  
  
---Slightly prior (GW - Noventa HQ)--- The group walks in the door together as the old soldier quietly enjoys an afternoon coffee. He looks up and smiles.  
  
"Sylvia, it is wonderful to see you again," the old man exclaims as he opens his arms to embrace Sylvia and she returns the gesture. Zechs, Noin, Sally, Wufei, and Quatre all take their seats as they await the pleasantries to cease.  
  
The door flings open and Relena comes through, "Sorry, I came as soon as I heard." The group looks at Zechs, who waves his hand in a shooing manner to shrug off attention. Relena takes her seat and the old man introduces himself.  
  
"I am Anthony R. Tregall, former captain of the Romefeller Foundation's eastern European forces," he begins, "And I brought you all here to explain to you some alarming news I've come across while working as a trade partner to Terranean. They had my services speed up for some project they have coming up."  
  
"Project: Star-Breaker?" Sally quickly interrupts.  
  
"Something like that," Tregall confides, "But anyway, I asked for some reasoning why I should continue. They would not give it to me. I was forced to send in some of my own intelligence to find out. This is the report I recieved earlier today and immediately bring it to you for actions be taken."  
  
"Please read for us word for word, sir," Quatre requests.  
  
"Certainly," he replies, "The reports states that Terranean is a front for an OZ-like organization called Vanguard. Though the group has been around for two years, it is quite large due to its extremely wise head, Audric and very decisive director Triage. The message and promises the group makes provides an enormous following that will do just about anything to achieve these goals. The technology has been created and their objectives are now within reach. And the objective? Believe it or not, the overall objective for Vanguard is " ---  
  
---Slightly prior (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
"He's ready?" Heero asks sternly as he enters the chamber.  
  
"Spill your guts you bastard," Duo barks at the prisoner.  
  
"And if I don't?" the youma challenges.  
  
"We will torture you right here for longer than you can imagine," Heero viciously threatens.  
  
"Please Heero," Usagi beckons, "Our prisoner will be released if it tells us what is going on. That is the deal." Heero backs down, as the Moon Princess seems to have everything under control. "If then you would hurry up?" Usagi requests.  
  
"Fine, I'll make this quick so we can all be on our way," the youma darkly states, "The NegaVerse is working with a group from another world. They only have one reason for being here. That reason is "---  
  
---Simultaneously (Both Worlds)---  
  
"---conquering the world that has been breached, so a new world can be established from the beginning."  
  
---Immediately after (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
The group stands there in shock.  
  
"Ingenious," Duo mutters, "Using our advanced technology to overthrow this world."  
  
"I guess when you can't win," Hilde stammers, "You naturally go elsewhere."  
  
Heero stands and uses the knife to cut the prisoner loose, "But now we are in quite some trouble. They are going to throw everything at us and we only have three Gundams and a Leo. This is going to be a tough battle."  
  
"Well, we may need to get ready, but I'm not letting the enemy be one being stronger," Uranus revealing herself scolds.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus screams and the youma howls obscenities as it is vaporized injudiciously.  
  
"Uranus, that was entirely uncalled for!" Rei scowls.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Pluto states as she enters the room with Hotaru, "We have an imminent battle that we now know everything is on the line for."  
  
"That is correct," Neptune states, "We must begin planning."  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Noventa HQ)---  
  
"Heero," Relena mutters.  
  
"How horrible," Sylvia mumbles.  
  
"To think they would use our world so conquer another is unfathomable," Wufei complains sickened.  
  
"Another piece of information you may want to know," Tregall states, "The operation is imminent if not starting as we speak. They will attempt to best their enemies over there shortly. You must act fast or they will bring the horror we faced the last many years to another realm."  
  
"We will not let that happen," Une commands, "Wufei."  
  
"Already on it," Wufei states as he gathers his things and checks the report on how the installation went with the device.  
  
"Be careful, Wufei," Sally beckons.  
  
"I will return with my comrades, farewell."  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - NegaVerse HQ)---  
  
"Oh my god," Makoto gasps as the men laugh loudly and gulp their wine.  
  
"We are in danger right now, Trowa deducts, "We need to get back and prepare. This battle is going to be a lot rougher here than we imagined. Everything is at stake."  
  
"I'm worried, Trowa," Makoto explains.  
  
"I will be by your side and we will do this together." 


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of the Worlds

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Squaresoft, or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 18: Battle of the Worlds  
  
Trowa and Makoto run into the shrine as Heero is directing the conversation with a chalkboard with markings all over it.  
  
"Great of you to join us," Duo gawks, "We have some distressing news."  
  
"Already know," Trowa mutters, "It is really soon as well."  
  
"Then sit," Heero orders, "The layout will be simple. We will be vastly outnumbered, so they will try to surround us. It is our job to prevent this by of our superior strength. You girls keep the youma at bay as best you can. You must stick together to be most effective. All of you together poses a strategic risk if you get surrounded, but if you combine attacks, you should be more effective and can deter any specific maneuver."  
  
"Any guess when this will go down or how?" Minako asks politely.  
  
"It is probably going to start as one of your countless one youma battles with an ambush at the end, or they will just march the suits on the city," Heero states as if it was a normal thing to see giant robots stomping Tokyo flat.  
  
"Well, if it doesn't happen that way, we will need some communication," Hilde adds. Duo doesn't miss a beat and begins handing out small radios set to a specific channel.  
  
"That'll work," Rei concludes. They all test their radios and look back to Heero who is just staring at them oddly.  
  
"Heero?" Ami worries.  
  
'How many times must I kill that girl and her dog?' Heero goes over painfully in his mind, 'Any of these girls could be lost because of a fight I couldn't stop in time. Why do such innocent people have to be involved all the time.' Heero's face becomes extremely serious as he looks into Ami, 'I can't and won't let that happen. My mission is to protect these girls and this world at all costs.'  
  
"Mission Accepted!" Heero speaks while only Duo and Trowa know what is going on.  
  
"What mission?" Makoto inquires. Trowa lays his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.  
  
"You will know in due time," Trowa comforts, "You do not want to know now or you may change your natural reactions, leave it at that." All the girls nod in return.  
  
Usagi stands up and Heero notices his time has passed.  
  
"Once again girls, the world is in peril and it is our duty to protect it," she begins, "With the help of our unlikely allies I'm certain love and justice will prevail once again. Remember to trust in each other no matter how bad it gets. Together we have and will accomplish anything we set out to do. Now, hopefully for the last time, let us transform together!"  
  
All the girls stand together with very determined looks on their faces. While raising their hand with similar objects in each, they transform in a brilliant array. The three boys and one girl look on in amazement at how confident and purposeful the scouts look.  
  
"We are ready, when do we begin?" Moon beams proudly. As if she had planned in advance, smoke begins rising from the north edge of town. The entire group gazes out the entrance staring at the smoke.  
  
Trowa steps forward to the door, "And so it begins."  
  
---Shortly thereafter (SM - North side of town)---  
  
A eight foot dragon youma roars loudly as it charges energy in its mouth and fires it into a nearby empty building flattening it. Afterwards, it stands tall while rearing its head skyward and roars terrifyingly.  
  
"We know your diabolical plans now," Moon starts as the nine scouts arrive on scene, "In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you. We will wipe you and your allies off this planet once and for all."  
  
The dragon looks fiercely at the group. Its neck gets fluffs out as it taunts the scouts by roaring challengingly. The scouts ready to attack when it hops onto a nearby building and begins roaring skyward again. Before the scouts know it five beams rain down on their area as black objects begin filling the sky to their south. The shots weren't aimed for them, but it leveled the area trapping them in the immediate area. Four Taurus land on top of the rubble of the building and point their guns at them.  
  
"Where are you friends little girls," one taunts, "Or did you come to fight by yourselves." Before the sound fades from hearing a flash is seen and the far left Taurus is gored in the chest by a beam sword from a Leo.  
  
"A Leo with cloaking abilities?" another gasps as DeathScythe ominously appears behind the remaining three and gleams his weapon already in hand. The pilots scream their last breath as DeathScythe slices through each midsection with ease with one defining swipe. The Leo, sporting black spots from salvaging Taurus, reaches down and clears the rubble so the scouts can move. As she does that, youma start piling over the lowered hill out of nowhere and the Leo jumps backward to avoid losing herself in the stampede. Without missing a beat the scouts begin teaming up and firing two and three strike combos into the massing youma.  
  
If that wasn't enough the large Taurus army begins landing and attacking the two suits. As they begin dodging and evading the attacks, a shower of bullets rains down on the front lines and the enemy fall and explode. HeavyArms breaks its grip from Wing Zero in jet form and falls right on top of the spot he cleared and unloads his missiles into the advancing foes.  
  
"Duo, Hilde," Heero barks over the radio, "They are massing from the south, while the youma are appearing from the northwest. Trowa will protect the girls while they fend off the youma. Duo and I will take the advancing armies head on while Hilde acts as artillery."  
  
Hilde reaches down to one of the downed Taurus and removes his beam rifle and sets it to full power, "Roger Heero."  
  
Wing Zero transforms and falls to the ground as it fires the buster rifle through numerous suits and buildings. Duo flies up racing his scythe through various suits as he reaches Zero's position. The two begin fighting fiercely as they chew through suit after suit.  
  
"Why are you all fighting?" Duo yells over the mass radio  
  
"We want to live in a perfect world," one foolishly proclaims, "Where we don't have to be worried about combat every couple years."  
  
"So, you fight foolishly to accomplish this?" Hilde screams.  
  
"It is the only thing I can do to make sure my future family can live in peace," the man preaches. He flies his Taurus up high and dives at the Leo, "This is for my family's future."  
  
A blinding shot flashes and envelops the suit. The suit explodes and the remains slump to the ground. The Leo stands up straight, "You won't have a family if you are that fanatical."  
  
A couple suits slide past Wing Zero and charge HeavyArms. He in turn raises his guns and fires them quickly. Two suits fly high to avoid, while the third gets caught and explodes. The two race toward the occupied girls position. HeavyArms jumps into the air and in one beautiful motion unsheathes the army knife and in a full rotation slices both suits in half diagonally.  
  
"The suits are repeatedly attacking the girls," Trowa informs.  
  
We are fine, just watch our backs," Jupiter calls back, "The youma actually aren't attacking that fiercely."  
  
'I wonder why,' Heero ponders as a nearby building, the one with the dragon, begins to shudder. The battle halts momentarily as the dragon roars once again as two figures emerge next to it.  
  
"Quite a view, wouldn't you say Audric," a shrouded man comments.  
  
"I would say quite so, Ubel," Audric returns.  
  
The scouts gasp as Moon pipes up, "Ubel? How is that possible? You were destroyed right in front of us."  
  
"Foolish girls, did you think that I would be defeated so easily," Ubel gloats, "I wanted to slow things down and analyze the situation further so I went on hiatus until an opportunity came."  
  
"Which it did perfectly," Audric states now his term to gloat.  
  
"Now prepare yourselves, we will conquer you together and be rid of our enemies once and for all!" Ubel yells.  
  
Wing Zero adjusts its position and raises it rifle toward the upper half of the building.  
  
"Ahh yes, Wing Zero," Audric arrogantly beams, "We knew you would be the first to foil our plans. Do you not think we would have a surprise to foil the "Perfect Soldier" once and for all?"  
  
"You can't do anything to stop me, Audric," Heero proposes.  
  
Audric begins to cackle loudly and evilly. Ubel smiles. "This will be your undoing Zero, listen to my words for they will ring through your mind for the rest of your existence as your defeaters! Project: Star-Breaker, commence!"  
  
A sea of explosions rattle the entire area behind the group to the north and northeast. Suits numbering four times what they were fighting emerge from the surging explosions. As the explosions subside one lone explosion ignites in front of the new army. A large blue and black suit boldly struts out, not looking like any suit to date. It has black horns extending from the ominous blue helmet. The body is that of a medieval knight with a dark blue cloak completing the ensemble. The suit reaches towards its shoulder and reveals a curved serrated beam sword.  
  
A voice laughs loudly. "I am Triage, main general to Vanguard," the radio booms, "The beast standing before you is the next generation mobile suit. I will use it to defeat all you Gundams."  
  
"No mobile suit has been able to stand up to the Gundams since Epyon was destroyed," Duo informs angrily.  
  
"Well this is different," Triage continues to cackle, "You haven't fought another Gundam since Zero-Six."  
  
"A what?" Hilde gasps.  
  
"Audric in his travels acquired a small amount of Gundanium for a specific use," Triage tells sternly, "As the leader of his army, I knew to create a superior mobile suit to combat you old foes. Introducing for the first time on the battlefield, Gundam Zero-Seven, or as I affectionately call him, Golbez."  
  
"Names mean nothing," Heero mutters, "It will end up scrap metal like the rest of your organization."  
  
"You impudent fool," Triage angrily yells, "Do not underestimate my power and Audric's wisdom. Together we have created the perfect organization and now the perfect war machine."  
  
"Then, let us see it," Wing Zero returns as he rips out his beam sword and lunges at Golbez. The battle recommences with the new forces engaging the desperate HeavyArms. The scouts break out of the shock of literally watching a full-blown battalion appear from nowhere. The youma slow even further as the numbers of their allies seemingly shocking them too.  
  
"I'm stuck Trowa," Duo barks over the radio.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am too Trowa," Hilde adds as she and Duo are tied up with the fiercely fighting first group. She fires the rifle into one that dodged Duo's swipe. She turns back to see HeavyArms step up to the dormant army. Off to his right Wing Zero and Golbez are exchanging one blow after another, pretty evenly matched. HeavyArms stops and assesses the situation.  
  
"Don't you even think it, Trowa!" Michiru screams at the pondering suit defending them.  
  
"Yes, go ahead and self-destruct, so you can save the girls right?" a female pilot edges on, "But, I doubt it would make more than a dent in this force."  
  
A light grunt is heard over the intercom as in flash, HeavyArms lunges forward, fires his gatling gun left, shoulder vulcans right, and swipes the army knife multiple times in forward. Twelve suits crumble and explode in a heartbeat. "Do not take me so lightly," Trowa threatens.  
  
The female voice pipes up audibly shaken, "You cannot be good enough to take us all." A few Taurus jump at HeavyArms. He downs two as a third, fourth, and fifth grapple with the suit. HeavyArms tosses one away which disables at the impact with the ground. The other two begin tugging on the arm without the gun. Out of the middle of the army a lone Taurus jumps out a charges its rifle up only to land directly in front of HeavyArms pointing the rifle at its head.  
  
"Die, Gundam," a male voice emits. A flash is seen and the suit lurches backward and a spiral formation of explosions follow as the attacker become evident, Saturn.  
  
"The girls can handle the slow youma," Saturn steps forward, "I can assist here, I can destroy a planet remember."  
  
"Be careful, Hotaru," Trowa warns as she screams.  
  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!" she screams and two Taurus tumble backwards and explode.  
  
You are no match for me Yuy," Triage argues over the radio, "You will not win."  
  
"Stop talking," Heero warns as he strikes the curved sword causing it to shudder and he fires the shoulder vulcans into the opposing suits midsection. Golbez stumbles but opens its shoulder hatch revealing a new beam vulcan which fires a brilliant multicolored barrage into Zero which stumbles from the new sensation.  
  
"I've got plenty more surprises, Zero," Triage taunts as Zero stands tall once again. The two suits begin fencing once again in a lightning quick manner.  
  
The battle rages on with HeavyArms and Saturn losing the most ground. DeathScythe and Leo stand their ground and are removing their opponents slowly, but are still making progress. Wing Zero and Golbez are going blow for blow with neither gaining any ground. The scouts fight boldly as the youma are beginning to increase ferocity.  
  
"It appears that the invincible Gundams are losing!" Audric pokes.  
  
"We aren't losing anything," Duo belts out. Just as he yells that HeavyArms fires into three suits eliminating them, but multiple clicks are heard as his main weapon runs out of ammunition.  
  
"Haha, the main front will now advance and overtake Zero-Three and the girls," Ubel points out, "Once they are out of the way you have no option but to surrender or lose your lives. We will win once and for all!"  
  
"Not so fast, Ubel," a male voice rings out over the communication circuit, "I've been watching the fight thus far and now is the best time to start managing it."  
  
"Ryo!" Mercury cries, "Where have you been? I have been so worried."  
  
"Sorry Mercury," Ryo apologizes, "I had to reevaluate our relationship because of feelings I was experiencing since Heero showed up. We will talk later, but first Heero you need to break away and take Duo's spot. Duo, you assist Trowa while Hilde starts firing into the youma. That should open up Uranus and Neptune to start fighting alongside Heero and take some load."  
  
"Excellent," Heero mutters as he fake a shoulder slice and drives the beam sword into Golbez's left foot pinning it in place.  
  
"What the hell?" Triage babbles as Zero races away to relieve Duo. DeathScythe slices through two more suits, and fires his wrist shot into a third as he and Leo race to the girl's side. Hilde begins firing into the youma, which drop like flies in the overkill. DeathScythe and HeavyArms stand shoulder to shoulder and commence firing their vulcans together in a sweeping motion dropping fifteen suits in one volley. Duo does a quick scan and sighs that more than a hundred are left.  
  
The battle quickly swings back into the defenders favor as Ryo's strategy works like a charm. Uranus and Neptune actually are exceptionally effective in knocking out suits alongside Zero, which is using its rifle as if the world depended on the number of shots it takes. It is a slow go for Saturn, HeavyArms and DeathScythe who keep the forces at bay, but not very effectively and the efficiency is decreasing with time. The remaining scouts are fighting for their lives as the youma launch a full-blown offensive in order to counteract Leo's destructive positioning. Golbez remains pinned, but is slowly freeing itself. Audric and Ubel remain on the building top watching the battle rage.  
  
"Haha, finally," Triage booms, "Now to break the back of this little operation you pesky kids." Golbez heaves the beam sword out of its foot leaving a nasty hole and tosses it away. It quickly turns its attention to its right and transforms its arm quickly to a large, round cannon (like MegaMan) and fires a huge beam.  
  
"Hilde, watch out!" Duo yells as he throws DeathScythe in the path of the blast. The blast hits DeathScythe true in the back and numerous small explosions rake its back as it falls to the ground.  
  
"Duo!" Hilde screams as she turns and tries to help DeathScythe to its feet. DeathScythe doesn't move.  
  
"DeathScythe is disabled, Hilde," Duo angrily snaps, "I'm out of this fight."  
  
"I'm almost too," Trowa announces as nine suits get within reach and begin firing at close range as he swats them away slowly.  
  
"I'm still tied up," Heero replies, "You got anything Ryo?"  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Ryo quickly states.  
  
"It is getting hairy down here too," Jupiter claims as she kicks a youma away and fires a thunderbolt after it.  
  
"All positions are getting overrun," Ryo yelps, "We need a miracle."  
  
"Screw that, I'll kill you Triage!" Hilde screams as she fires multiple shots towards Golbez who dodges leaving three Taurus in its path. Two narrowly escape the shots, while the third takes one in the chest and falls backwards and explodes. Smoke rises from the remain as another explosion happens. And then it explodes a third time. One of the evading Taurus comes to the suit's remains as a fourth explosion rings out.  
  
"What is going on?" the pilot wonders. The suit turns its back to the fight to closer inspect the fallen comrade when he himself heaves over and explodes. The smoke clears to reveal a green trident sticking out of a haze.  
  
"I think it is time I even this fight!" Wufei yells. 


	19. Chapter 19: Betrayal

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 19: Betrayal  
  
"I think it is time I even this fight," Wufei yells.  
  
"Wufei, you made it," Duo cheers, "Just in time too."  
  
"Seems you guys aren't faring well," Wufei mocks, "Where do you want me?"  
  
"If you are as strong as the others," Ryo begins, "Fight along Wing Zero and get rid of the remains of the southern battle line. While Uranus and Neptune assist Saturn and HeavyArms."  
  
"Quatre is here?" Wufei comments surprised.  
  
"No, but close enough," Trowa replies as Altron rushes to Wing Zero's side and begins tearing through the depleting forces. The older scouts rush an begin to stammer the advancing northern battalion.  
  
"Now let us show the real power of the Gundams," Heero warns as Wing Zero pulls up his gun and fires a beams through the center of the forces. As the beam dissipates, Altron dives into the beam's path and opens the dragon arms to the left and right and sweeps the area with the fire attack. Just as that completes, Wing Zero flies above him as Altron retreats, and divides his rifle and does the double beam sweep attack. Over thirty suits fall to the insane attack.  
  
Triage sneers, "I will not let you get the upperhand now!" Golbez lunges after Altron, which dodges and watches it knock into a fellow Taurus. The Taurus stumbles and Golbez angrily grabs it by the waist and heaves it at the standing by Altron. Altron dodges the oddly used object and lunges itself at Golbez while involving some spectator suits. The two go back and forth with multiple swipes and stabs catching nothing other than innoncent Taurus with each volley, while in the background Zero charges through suits disabling or destroying them with each pass.  
  
The fight continues that way until the noises of metal clanking and magical attacks are interupted by a familiar defiant voice.  
  
"Haha, the God of Death is back in action!" Duo beams as a Taurus with crush marks around its waist stands behind the Leo with a pair of beam rifles in each hand and the dual scythe strapped to tis back. He stands back to back with the Leo and they begin firing together at the northern front's flanking lines thwarting their surrounding strategy.  
  
"Good," Heero mutters as another flash is seen from his rifle, "The southern front is clear."  
  
"It's what?" Golbez stumbles. He looks around noticing that he is alone with Altron and a large number of Taurus are lying at his and Altron's feet.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Triage," Audric barks, "Get back to the main line. We can still win this."  
  
Golbez quickly jumps and flies over the battle and stands in between HeavyArms and the lessening force about platoon size now. He looks up to size up and sees three Gundams, a beefed up Taurus, and a Leo with Taurus parts standing in an ominous line. Behind them is ten girls clustered together, not fighting at the moment.  
  
"Where is the NegaVerse?" Triage barks.  
  
Audric turns and his hair flows in a gust as Ubel is aboard the dragon flying away.  
  
"Why are you retreating?" Audric yells after the dragon, "We haven't lost yet."  
  
"Well aware, partner," Ubel states, "We will regroup and come back better organized. Trust me!"  
  
Triage sighs and as an idea hits him begins arrogantly taunting again.  
  
"I know how to get the upperhand in this battle," he gloats, "Take out the brains, and the brawl will fall!"  
  
"What are you blabbering about fool," Duo mocks.  
  
Golbez shuffles around and transforms his arm into a cannon once again. It raises its arm out to its right and zooms in on a nearby hill. On his video screen a small boy is shown.  
  
Realizing his plan, Mercury wails, "Ryo!" Ryo hears it and begin running down the hill.  
  
"Too late, boy!" Triage charges, "Now die!"  
  
"NO!" Mercury screams as an antenna pops out of her tiara and she glows a deep blue, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The attack fires in a brilliant display and strikes the cannon dead on freezing it over.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Triage stutters shocked. As he says it the cannon begins breaking apart as he tries to move it. He quickly jumps into the heart of the platoon and detransforms the cannon back into an arm to salvage it,while watching the opposing mobiles plunge into the front lines viciously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Audric barks, "Get back out there and fight or we will lose and you will have wasted all that you have sacrificed and put up with!"  
  
"Right," Triage apologizes and with a quick flash he appears at the front and the fight stands still a moment.  
  
"We could've beaten you easily, if you hadn't gotten in the way," Triage complains, "Now you will die with your friends!" Golbez raises its shoulder hatches and fires the beam vulcan toward the cluster of girls. The mobile suits act quickly and form themselves in a circle around the girls to give them a place to run. All of the girls scatter and rush towards any of the suits. As Mercury is running toward Zero, she trips and twists her ankle.  
  
"I can't make it!" she cries, "I can't move." She turns in horror as the barrage looms closer and just before it arrives, she braces for the shock. A thump quickly catches her attention as she is scooped up and together with her savior, they dive behind Zero's shield seconds before impact.  
  
Mercury turns and looks up into the face of her helper and notices. "Ryo!" she cries as she buries her head into his chest and wraps him in a firm embrace.  
  
"Why did you disappear, Ryo?" she asks.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami," Ryo acknowledges, "Watching you and Heero got me to thinking about what you really mean to me. I didn't want to show up until I had an answer."  
  
"Answer?" Mercury questions, "What is the answer?"  
  
Ryo gulps and begins, "Ami, I love you." Ami blushes fiercely in his arms. "I love being around you whenever we have the chance. I love who you and Mercury stand for and live for. I want to have the honor of helping you accomplish what you want to and protect you from anything that stands in your way."  
  
Ami now crying grabs him again for a even tighter embrace, "Oh Ryo, I love you too!" The jealous scouts are silent, but smiling at the sweet scene.  
  
A thud is heard as a beam rifle hits the group. Everyone looks over at one Taurus that steps out in front of everybody.  
  
"I want to apologize for overlooking such an important point," the deep male voice states somberly, "I completely forgot about the people living in this world and putting them through what I have experienced. I hereby surrender and will return to my real home and destroy this hateful contraption. I'm sorry for everything. Anyone who agrees throw down your weapons and follow me!"  
  
An antenna pops out of the center spire in the suits back and fires the familiar beam. It flies towards the explosion and passes through. All of sudden three-fourths of the remaining army do the same and begin streaking towards the explosion.  
  
"You cannot desert us now!" Triage orders as Golbez slices through one of the retreating Taurus, "We have a war to actually win!"  
  
"There is no war left, Triage," Heero informs.  
  
Golbez lands and stands in front of the line of suits, "There is nothing but constant problems awaiting us there. The leadership is foolish and I will make the right way, like the Earth Sphere Alliance wanted!"  
  
"That is why you fight?" Duo barks, "A long exstinct organization?"  
  
"Well, I guess this is the part I tell you what I am after," Triage jokes.  
  
"I am Triage Arashi, former commander of the Earth Sphere Alliance's African Forces. I believed that peace through the laying of a firm hand is the only way to live in a peaceful world. The only way that we could keep the colonies from rebelling was to occupy and oversee their lives as well as our own. I rose through the ranks of the Alliance because I thought those ideas were correct and that nothing was going to deter it. I fought for that cause, and it was going well. Well, that was going well until Treize Kushrenada and his OZ organization showed up! His ridiculous ideas he forced on they higher ups about strategic peaceful negotiations weakened the alliance that eventually was overtaken by his own organization. Through all of his efforts he set up, the universe was weakened to where another foolish person with wild ideals could take over. I couldn't think of a worse person that Ms. Darlian for the job. We were entrusting our lives in the mind of a teenage girl. I couldn't stay there anymore." Golbez pulls out the curved sword and turns it sideways. A second curved beam extends out the opposing end, "I want to build the world the way it needs to be." Golbez attacks Wing Zero and Altron as the others rush the remaining army.  
  
"What are you saying," Wufei threatens as him and Zero pull away to exchange blows and Altron comes up behind and stabs to no avail.  
  
"Do you not know that if the Alliance continued their ways, Operation M would have taken place," Heero informs angrily, "The earth as we know it would be in ruins."  
  
Golbez pulls away and stands defiantly as he divides the curved lance into dual curved swords. "That is only speculation. The Alliance would have stopped that before it happened and settled all the other problems in due time. They were interrupted by those people."  
  
Triage suck in air and with all of his might screams, "Treize Kushrenada and Relena Darlian should have never existed. Let alone be given the power they had or have!"  
  
Wing Zero's and Altron's eyes glow brightly and ominously. They quickly lunge towards the blue suit. Altron grapples and begins pushing back and forth with Golbez testing the strength of each machine. After a few tugs, Altron gets the upper hand and begins to bend over Golbez backwards.  
  
Triage laughs softly and opens the shoulder hatch. "Not so fast," Heero mutters as Wing Zero drives the beam sword into the compartment causing a small explosion. Golbez stumbles backwards and the damaged foot gives way and breaks off as Golbez falls to the sitting position.  
  
"I can't lose now," Triage scolds. Altron appears in front of him and grabs Golbez by both wrists and spreads them directly apart.  
  
"You have no right to be a part of this world," Wufei threatens.  
  
Wing Zero then appears directly over Altron, nearly standing on its head and the rifle lowers.  
  
"I saved the last one for you," Heero sinisterly remarks.  
  
"You have no right to be part of any world!" As the words echo through Triage's ears, the rifle goes off full power and engulfs Golbez. The rifle shorts out as the beam fades away and all that is left of Golbez is the wrists with the curved swords still wielded.  
  
Taurus fires Rambo-style through a section of suits, then straps the guns to his back while whipping out they scythe. It quickly slides forward and slices through two more suits . HeavyArms remains using the shoulder vulcans tearing through the last of his fighters. Leo remains by the scouts side in case of any attack, but remains firing long range shots past Duo assisting him.  
  
"Wow, I've lost," Audric realizes as he presses a button.  
  
"Ahh!" Duo screams as he drives the fist of the Taurus through the last one. A dull engine is heard as a jet appears over the familiar building. "Where is he going?"  
  
"Sorry all," Audric begins, "I've acquired the knowledge I wanted. The whole purpose of this was to test my mind's power. I needed a project and Triage gave me the idea. I needed a path, so I created a new science. I needed support, so I saw how good I could use people, even Triage, to accomplish my goals. I saw how good it worked, so I will now go back and try again to figure out where I went wrong."  
  
"That is the reason for all of this?" Hilde scolds, "You are sick!"  
  
"I'll tell you where you went wrong," Heero mutters ignoring Hilde, "You were too fast and reckless. You didn't investigate possible scenarios and unexpected events that could take place, so it was only a matter of time before we caught up and defeated you."  
  
"That may be," Audric sighs, "But that doesn't matter now, until next time my foes!" The jets shoots off into the sky and fires the beam again before anyone could do anything.  
  
All of a sudden a loud roar is heard and a dragon flies ahead of Audric making him stop.  
  
"What are you doing?" Audric demands. The dragon roars and glows purple as it grows from eight feet to over fifteen feet tall and twice as thick. It's even more menacing face glares and opens its mouth. A ball of blue energy forms and before anyone realizes what is going on; it fires into the craft. The craft shudders at the impact and spins. The antenna shorts out and fires another beam, but this explosion pulses gray. The dragon wastes no time a flies right up to the craft and tosses it though the portal.  
  
"No!" Audric screams uncharacteristically.  
  
A loud cackle is heard as the explosion dissipated quickly. "Now, that is how I repay allies," Ubel quacks, "To think he wanted to rule this world together, bah. Now, for the real battle!"  
  
Engine noises fill the sky as over forty transports fire their antennas and race through their respective portals. "I hope you all enjoy your lives here, because there is no point to returning now. Hahaha!"  
  
And with that Ubel passes through the last portal and disappears.  
  
"Geez, who called that one?" Duo jokes. 


	20. Chapter 20: Crossroads

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 20: Crossroads  
  
"I wasn't expecting that at all," Hilde sighs as Leo drops to one knee and opens its hand.  
  
"Good idea," Mars exults, "We should get out of what is left of here." She takes a long look around at what used to be the northwest sector of Tokyo. Now it is a five block wide square of rubble she realizes as she climbs aboard Duo's Taurus.  
  
"I've got DeathScythe," Wufei comments as Altron hoists the disabled Gundam over its right shoulder and blazes off to the north. The rest of the girls and Ryo climb aboard the remaining suits and they all follow Altron as if he knew where he was going. They notice the police and miltary quickly converged on the battlefield once they left knowing they don't stand a chance if they anger the monsters.  
  
About six miles outside of the city, Altron sets down and tosses DeathScythe on the ground face first and inspects the damage. The rest set down and Heero notices this is where they originally stashed the Gundams. The Gundams and suits kneel one by one and let off their cargo. Duo is the first to get out and runs over to the Leo to make sure if Hilde is all right. As her cockpit opens, she leaps into his arms and kisses him fiercely. Duo's face originally glows in shock, but eventually he enjoys the moment and the fact he is lucky enough to have a moment like this again.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again," Hilde scolds as they part.  
  
Duo pulls her close and wraps his arms around her, "I told you I will always come back to you, didn't I?" Hilde closes her eyes and remains in the tight embrace until she is satisfied.  
  
"Uh Duo," Wufei interrupts, "DeathScythe is in pretty bad shape. It will take some time to fix, so we can't follow them right away."  
  
"Well then I'll guess he'll have to stay right here," Hilde jokes warmly. Wufei sneers and Duo smirks.  
  
The next cockpit to open is Wing Zero. Heero slowly slides out grasping his right elbow and his hands have bandages wrapped around them.  
  
"Oh God Heero," Mercury worries as the entire scout squad, minus one, rush over to him.  
  
"Don't worry, rough battles like that usually leave us a little battered and bruised," Heero coldly states as if it was normal. "But I didn't have it the worst," Heero says glancing toward the badly damaged HeavyArms with Jupiter waiting anxiously at its downed knee. The hatch on HeavyArms begins to open and gets stuck just after opening.  
  
Jupiter raced up to it and begins tugging on it, "Trowa, are you okay? Say something Trowa!"  
  
"Please back up," a straining voice called back. Jupiter quickly returns to her position waiting nervously as a big thud is heard and the hatch swings open, with a foot sticking out of it after kicking it.  
  
Trowa slowly emerges from the cockpit and hops to the ground. He stands up sort of straight to reveal his exhausted and painful expression. His blue- green eyes are dull and his face grimaces from obvious pain he is experiencing. Jupiter looks over at Trowa's shirt and notices the left shoulder is ripped off and a deep cut is bleeding profusely. Trowa, seemingly using a large amount of strength, turns his head to Jupiter. His eyes finally dialate and he topples over, but Jupiter catches and cradles him as she gently kneels on the ground and detransforms. Trowa weakly looks up and notices Makoto rip the bottom of her shirt and wraps it around his shoulder. His eyes flicker as he notices Makoto is tearing off her clothes and she notices the reaction.  
  
"You jerk, cut that out," she jokes tapping him lightly on the head with her fist. Trowa returns a weak smirk.  
  
Makoto looks back to him once more as she finishes the bandaging, "We are gonna have to get that smile out of you someday."  
  
Trowa nods and closes his eyes enjoying silently the position he rests in at the moment.  
  
"Okay, can someone explain what is going on?" Wufei barks as he jumps out of Altron. Hilde quickly breaks from her embrace with Duo and looks to Wufei anticipating his reaction. Duo looks on behind her with as much anticipation.  
  
"That is your call, Sailor Moon," Heero orders as Mercury looks over his bandaging as Ryo puts her own set of bandages on her leg.  
  
Moon walks up to the Chinese boy and offers her hand. Wufei glares at the hand in return and slowly raises his gaze to eye level. Moon withdraws her hand confused and decides to just explain it.  
  
"Well, valiant warrior, I am Sailor Moon and these girls are the Sailor Scouts. Otherwise known as the protectors of this planet in this timeline."  
  
Wufei just stands there speechless with the expression of shock written all over him.  
  
"P, P, Protectors of THIS world?" Wufei stutters after quite some time in stunned silence.  
  
"Yes, we have defended this world from those type of monsters you saw leave a short time ago," Moon informs. All the girls save Makoto and Mercury look over at the odd response Wufei has given.  
  
"A bunch of women?" Wufei glowers, "And to think I wondered what kind of place Audric would use to store mobile suits. No wonder!" Duo belts out laughing as he falls over. Hilde face is beet red about to follow her man. Heero just glances over in silent amusement. Trowa is missing the whole thing.  
  
"And what the hell does that mean!" Uranus demands.  
  
"Exactly what you think it does," Wufei fires back, "Women are weak. They can't handle such trying things."  
  
"Weak huh, I'll show you," Mars threatens as Moon steps by her side and lays a hand on her to calm her down.  
  
"Bah, forget this. I need to get out of here as fast as I can before this world crumbles," Wufei says as he angrily stomps off toward DeathScythe.  
  
Moon just shakes her head.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Preventer HQ)---  
  
A woman busts through the door as everyone is sitting a chatting with Mr. Tregall.  
  
"What is it, Trisha?" Sally asks worriedly.  
  
"We just got a report from Lamda team just outside the blackout point!" Trisha manages as she reaches for another breath.  
  
"And?" Zechs asks annoyed.  
  
"Fa, Forty-six transporters just emerged from there and attacked," Trisha returns revealing the source of her anxiety.  
  
Une races up and looks over the report, "And they're headed for Earth."  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Noin asks.  
  
"The only thing we can do considering their speed is to deploy all of the Preventer's mobile suit forces and force the battle to the moon's facility. It should be the only defensive position we can use since DeathScythe and Altron didn't obliterate it completely last time. But the problem with that is we have more suits than pilots."  
  
"What does that mean about the others operation?" Sylvia comments.  
  
"Based on the smaller numbers returning, it would seem they won the fight," Quatre explains, "But the question now is why is Vanguard coming back here hostile, not to mention the Gundams whereabouts?"  
  
"Or they defeated them, and think they can take this world anyway," Zechs points out.  
  
Silence envelops the room like a veil.  
  
"Well, there is one way to find this out," Une comments, "Let us meet them and find out for ourselves."  
  
"Right," Quatre answers, "I'll go ahead and prepare the moon facility while the rest of you set up the barrier."  
  
"Good idea, Quatre," Sally congratulates.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come help," Sylvia happily perks.  
  
"No, you won't," Quatre answers in a slightly firm tone, "This is too dangerous."  
  
"But Quatre," Sylvia whine worried about him.  
  
"You will stay with me," Mr. Tregall interrupts. Sylvia turns to him and they exchange a strange look. Sylvia sighs and walks to his side and sits down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Fine," she sighs.  
  
"Good," Quatre exalts, "Now, I'm off. How much time until they reach us?"  
  
"About twenty-eight hours," Sally responds typing up the data.  
  
"Great, and I thought I'd be rushed," Quatre says as he rushes through the door.  
  
---Later On (SM - Hikawa Shrine)---  
  
"And the events of yesterday are still not being released to the press by miltary or police forces," the TV blares, "Luckily no innocents were injured in the battle yesterday that flattened 22 city blocks of northwestern Tokyo. We will bring you more details on "Tokyo's Robotic Siege" on the 10 o'clock news."   
  
"No one innoncent got injured," Rei sighs, "How very fortunate."  
  
"That is amazing I must say, but you yourselves told us the populous is great at fleeing battles when they occur did you not?" Duo laughs.  
  
"That is true," Usagi beams that she knows the answer.  
  
"So where is angry Chinese woman-hater?" Minako jests.  
  
"I believe his words were, I will fix DeathScythe by myself so the women have no reason to bother me, so go away!" Hilde giggles.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Ami asks.  
  
"Without fail," Trowa states as he enters the room beside Makoto looking better.  
  
"Wow, sleeping beauty arises!" Duo jabs, "I guess eighteen hours of sleep can do someone a bit a good."  
  
"I still don't have Heero's record of a month after he self-detonated," Trowa boringly jokes himself.  
  
"Were you with him the whole time, Makoto?" Heero intrusively asks.  
  
Makoto nods and Heero closes his eyes returning to conversation spectator.  
  
"How long do you suppose it will take him to fix it?" Makoto adds.  
  
Duo touches his chin and replies, "I think it will take until next morning before we leave, so I'd guess sixteen more hours at Wufei's normal speed.  
  
"So, our last day together in this world, what shall we do?" Minako ponders aloud.  
  
"I want to go shopping before I leave," Hilde chimes in much to Duo's dismay.  
  
"Then we should all go out to eat afterwards." Usagi adds, "Maybe another picnic."  
  
Ryo sighs, "You really want to try another picnic after what happened last time?"  
  
"One more thing to remember everybody," Rei adds perkily, "Pictures!" She whips out a camera and snaps a picture of the entire group around the table.  
  
---Later on (SM - Central Park)---  
  
Duo gulps down a big bite of his sandwich, "Now Hilde, how do you expect us to take this all home?"  
  
"Well, we are planning on taking the girls back with us, so why don't we just use the transporter they left behind," Hilde answers as if this had been planned out from the beginning.  
  
"The girls are coming back and you found a transporter?" Duo gasps.  
  
"I found the transporter as we were heading back yesterday," Heero states bluntly, "Antenna and everything."  
  
"Man, Audric's recklessness is still biting him long after his unfortunate end," Duo shakes his head at. "So then the girls coming along is already a done deal?" Duo continues.  
  
"You going to tell them they can't come?" Trowa asks definitively.  
  
Duo drops his head in defeat, "They all are heading back at the end though and we go back to the way things were?"  
  
An awkward silence takes a hold again. Trowa breaks the silence by getting up from Makoto's arm around his and walking towards a nearby hill. Makoto gets up and follows him after he motions her with his head. Ami looks at Heero who looks back out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"We still haven't finished our business, Heero," Ami manages.  
  
"Business?" Heero inquires.  
  
"What she means Heero is that we talked about you last night," Ryo begins boldly, "Neither of us know anything about your girl back home. You mind divulging some information so we can help you in return for helping us."  
  
"What concern is it of yours?" Heero coldly retorts.  
  
Ami sighs and Ryo's expression become annoyed, "Frankly Heero, by Hilde's reactions to your interest in Ami, I don't think you are very convincing when it comes to your feelings for her. Which, obviously to us, runs deep."  
  
"I think she knows," Heero returns actually somewhat unconfident, "It would probably make things easier for her and I if she didn't know."  
  
"So, the fulfilling life you were talking about to me before was a lie?" Ami stabs.  
  
"Not in the least," Heero snaps calmly, "My fulfilling life can't start now, just hopefully later."  
  
"It is not a good idea to wait for anything in life," Ryo philosophizes, "You at least need to be progressing towards your goal at any given point."  
  
"In battle, you must gauge when to make an attack," Heero preaches, "If you mistime it, bad things happen. With the importance that Relena has, I will not jeopardize her focus just to approach what I want."  
  
"Life itself is not a battle Heero," Ami retaliates, "Also, you are not letting Relena think or chose for herself."  
  
"Did it occur to you Heero that Relena may get more focused knowing you are by her side?" Hilde questions, "By talking to her I can tell a little focus is already being drawn away by her uncertainty of where you stand."  
  
'Damn, I'm getting ganged up on,' Heero notices as everyone is joining in the debate, 'I should get Wufei to break this up by his woman-hater slams.'  
  
"Well, now that everyone is involved," Heero sighs, "What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Heero, why don't you try living your life the way you want to and tell her how you feel," Ami continues, "If you love her, tell her. Don't make it a mystery or you may never get what you want."  
  
'If you love her, tell her. Don't make it a mystery or you may never get what you want,' Heero replays in his mind, 'She is right, but I guess the next question is how and when.'  
  
"Don't you notice how Trowa doesn't seem to be missing any opportunities with Makoto?" Minako joins, "He knows the importance of time, especially when we hear he isn't going to return here with her."  
  
"So, he is grabbing every moment with her to show her that she is very important to him, right now," Rei booms, "Why he isn't returning here is a mystery to us though."  
  
"I'm not certain," Duo joins in, "I figure it has to with either our world not being stable yet, something with his sister, or even both."  
  
"Well, I've had about enough of this serious talk," Usagi yelps, "Where's that camera, we need to take pictures to remember all this time together!"  
  
The girls cheer and Heero looks over to Duo who raises his eyebrow as if saying, 'I hope you heard what they were saying.'  
  
---Meanwhile (SM - Nearby Hill)---  
  
"Trowa, wait up!" Makoto yells as Trowa reaches the top of the hill looking into the sunset. She runs up to him and notices the beautiful sight and just stands there by his side. Without missing a beat he wraps his arm, once again, around her waist and she leans her head into his shoulder. The two stand there for a moment.  
  
"Possibly the last time we can spend these times together," Trowa states breaking the moment.  
  
"Mmm," Makoto mumbles in a heavily dreamy state.  
  
Makoto shakes her head slightly breaking out of her trance and begins once again, "So, what do you suppose is awaiting us in your world?"  
  
Trowa remains focused on the setting sun, "That Ubel probably has something up his sleeve, because if a Leo can tear through those forces, they won't stand up to the Preventers at all."  
  
"He has already shown he has some tricks, so I wouldn't be surprised," Makoto adds, "How about what is waiting for you back home? I know you won't be following me back."  
  
Trowa calmly points out, "My world is still in a voliatle state. Heero and I will have to be pretty active until Relena gets things situated."  
  
"Then what?" Makoto snips obviously getting to a specific point.  
  
"Makoto, I will not guarantee you that I will return," Trowa cutting to the chase, "Our rebuilding may never complete and probably by the time it would, things will be very different for each of us. A great woman once said on her hundredth birthday that the only constant about the world over the course of a lifetime is change itself."  
  
"Well then, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Makoto changes the focus of the conversation, "You never told me your dreams and ambitions."  
  
Trowa is silent as he had never even mused this question after the war had completed.  
  
"I, like my blank past before the war, have a blank slate for my future," Trowa wiseman-like states hiding that he doesn't know.  
  
Makoto smiles and drops one of her eyebrows, "Awfully big way to say you don't know and haven't thought about it."  
  
Trowa laughs out loud bringing out an even bigger smile to Makoto's face, "You need to do that more, Trowa."  
  
"And lose my wise and reliable stature?" Trowa jests.  
  
She jabs him in the shoulder quieting him up.  
  
"How about you, Makoto?" Trowa questions still in a light tone, "You never told me what you wanted to do after this is all said and done."  
  
Makoto's smile goes back to normal as she returns her gaze into the fading sunset, "I always wanted to be a cook and own a restaurant."  
  
"Wow, I couldn't have thought of anything better," Trowa acknowledges.  
  
"But it will take some time and it is hard," Makoto informs having researched this course of life, "I will need to get a lot stronger to accomplish this."  
  
"Don't underestimate yourself," Trowa returns, "I know you will do it. And remember, everyone has to go through tough times in their lives to get what they want and deserve it."  
  
"Deserve it, huh?" Makoto ponders, "That is a good proverb."  
  
"Well, with long and prosperous roads ahead of us both, why don't we enjoy this moment," Trowa says sitting down patting the ground for Makoto to follow. She sits and wraps her arm around his waist and leans into him. He in turn does the same as they gaze into the the beautiful colors of the twilight. All of a sudden a flash is seen and movement is seen down the hill. Makoto notices what just happened, stands up, and chases after the bandit.  
  
"Duo, you idiot!" Makoto yells chasing after the assailant, "You screwed that moment up you jerk! I'm going to get you!"  
  
Trowa stands up with a smirk and drops his hands into his pockets and strolls down the hill watching Makoto quickly gain ground on Duo.  
  
'Nice times,' Trowa ponders, 'I hope I have a chance to experience these times again in my life.' 


	21. Chapter 21: Origins

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 21: Origins  
  
"So what is situation now, Colonel Une," Sally asks going over battle plans.  
  
"Well, nearly twenty-seven hours has passed since the first attack revealed Vanguard's position," Une informs, "As they neared the barricade twenty hours later, the transporters actually started moving towards the moon. It seems that was their original plan, and they hoped we would fall back and protect only the Earth. That isn't very indicative of Vanguard."  
  
"So when will the battle commense?" Sally continues.  
  
"I suppose it will happen as scheduled just after the passing of the twenty- eighth hour," Une ends.  
  
"Will do," Sally acknowledges, "I will take up my battle position here. How are the rest of the forces setting up?"  
  
"We got most of the Preventers here from Earth and Space," Une informs, "They all have their Taurus on stand-by guarding the Moon Facility. However, it still wasn't enough to make use of all of our reserves in suits. We really could use more qualified pilots."  
  
"Roger," Sally says militaristically getting up and starts walking out of the room.  
  
"One more thing, Sally," Une barks.  
  
"Yes, colonel?" Sally inquires.  
  
"Be sure to come back to us now," Une smirks, "I wouldn't want him mad at me when he returns."  
  
Sally returns the smirk with squinting eyes, "Right."  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Moon Facility Main Entrance)---  
  
Tallgeese stands ominously in front of a massive amount of black Taurus and one lone white Taurus at the front.  
  
"Quatre, its getting to be that time," Zechs states, "Why don't you give a quick brief now that most of the forces are here."  
  
"No problem," Quatre obeys, "Preventer Wind with the help of Noin will defend the main entrance with about fifty percent of the Preventers forces. I will be defending the secondary entrance with about thirty-five percent of the forces. Sally Po will defend the rear entrance with the remaining forces. We are unsure of the numbers of the forces, so we activated everybody. However, statistics of those carrier capacities show we should outnumber them three to one. The only thing that we are concerned about is how they aren't acting like that Vanguard of old anymore. So be on your guard, don't do anything foolish, and we will all be able to go back to our families."  
  
"Po reporting," Sally cuts in.  
  
"Good morning, Sally," Quatre gleams, "Any new information from Colonel Une?"  
  
"Nothing new, bad or good," Sally reports.  
  
"Well then everyone make final preparations, prepare for battle in about an hour." Quatre orders from SandRock as it digs into the icy ground it stands upon and the eyes glow challengingly.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - One Hour from the Moon Facility)---  
  
"Sir, we are one hour from contact," a hoarse voice calls over to Ubel. He turns and nods his head rustling his purple bangs.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" the voice calls again, "You have been silent since the last battle. If we fight those metal monsters here, we will surely lose."  
  
"Than it would make sense that I would be thinking about the upcoming battle wouldn't it," Ubel charges threateningly as he turns around and begins coursing electricity through his entire body.  
  
"Uh sorry sir," the youma quickly apologizes to save himself from the impending wrath, "I will let you back to you thinking."  
  
"I'm not thinking now," Ubel states confusing everyone now, "I am gathering power for my plan to work once we arrive."  
  
"Okay sir," a new youma calls attention to himself, "Anything we can do?"  
  
"Shut up!" Ubel barks firing a blue beam across the room vaporizing the innocent youma. A hush falls over the crowded transporter as they all heed his warning.  
  
"It seems that the minds behind those ingenious war machines are equally smart or lucky when it comes to military tactics," Ubel informs, "We looked as if we were going to attack the earth first, but they moved forces to the moon anticipating to push it there. They got lucky that we were intending to head there."  
  
"What is the point of attacking the moon anyways?" a foolish youma slips. Ubel turns with electricity coursing through his eyes once again. The youma quickly thumps his forehead with his palm, makes a zipper motion across his lips, turns the lock, opens the youma beside him with a jab to the stomach, tosses the imaginary key in, and the wise youma makes a swallowing motion. Ubel glares at the two and returns to what he was doing.  
  
"In our world, the moon is the supreme source of our type of power," Ubel states in a teacher-like manner, "That is originally why Beryl attacked it in the first place. In essence, you control the moon; you control the power. Thus, the Sailor Scouts are powerless and our power increases. Not to mention that if my plan works and we wipe out this world's defenders, we will do what foolish Audric was trying to accomplish back in our own world, just over here instead."  
  
Ubel moves from his standing position at the pilot's window of the transporter and shifts to his chair.  
  
"Now that the plan is ready, we just wait," Ubel cackles.  
  
---Later On (GW - The Moon Facility)---  
  
"T-minus five minutes until they are in firing range," Zechs points out from Tallgeese computer, "Everyone ready for battle."  
  
"Something's wrong, Zechs," Noin calls out.  
  
"What is it?" Zech responds.  
  
"My scanners are showing they are deploying suits now," Noin informs.  
  
Zechs looks over the computer which in fact shows the cargo doors to the transporters are opening, but nothing is coming out. "What is going on over there?" Zech questions quietly.  
  
"Visual coming shortly," Une commands from the center inside on the facility. After a few audible beeps a image appears. It shows all forty-six transporters opening their doors and small spots seem to be escaping. The image zooms in further an it looks like people are drifting around. Upon closer inspection, they notice those aren't people.  
  
"What the hell are those?" Quatre uncharacteristically gasps.  
  
"Une, quickly zoom in on the lead transporter, slightly to left of the mass and directly in front," Zechs orders, "Something is actually arranging this."  
  
Une quickly heeds and changes the image to the lead transporter.  
  
"Well, that is human," Noin adds looking at the well-built figure with purple hair motioning his arms around. All of sudden one of the monsters appears next to him and he climbs on its back. The dragon-like youma flies above the entire giant mass of creatures and stays there for a moment. The man in purple hair stands up on its shoulders and raises his hands above his head. A green energy ball begins to form and continues to grow as time passes.  
  
"Now, that isn't human," Quatre adds in awe at the peculiar sight.  
  
Ubel swings his hand in a circle above his head and the ball splits into hundreds of smaller ones. With his other hand he does a throwing motion while spinning the first hand. The green balls spiral off in a mass direction towards the group of monsters. As each is hit it glows green, Ubel turns toward the image revealing his inverted black cresent and lips 'lucky seven'. Just as they look back to the masses, as the purple haired man turns around, the creatures begin to grow. Hundreds of these monsters begin growing from five to seven feet high to just over forty feet tall. Each glowers menacingly as now they are the same size as their attackers.  
  
"This is a big problem," Zechs states, "He just grew them all seven times bigger."  
  
"Let us hope their power doesn't match their size," Noin warns.  
  
The creatures quickly arrange into squads and begin moving according to the directions of the still normal sized human-like leader aboard his eight foot dragon.  
  
"Everyone, do not be intimidated," Noin barks, "We don't know how powerful they are. They could be strong, but they could also be weak. Just remember, we are fighting to maintain peace in this world. Fight for the future!"  
  
The troops shout a rally cry and dive off to the battle in their suits and the battle for the moon commenses.  
  
"Try to stick to energy attacks," Ubel yells from dragon-side, "It will keep you from losing sight of your attackers and allow you to go blow-for- blow with their weapons."  
  
A demonic battle cry is returned and the Preventers watch in awe as a multicolored barrage forms in front of the advancing hordes. The front line of Preventer suits fire their weapons into the barrage's origins and can do nothing but dodge as many shots as they can, as their shots simply pass right through.  
  
The first wave hits and multiple flashes are seen. As the glare subsides, nearly twenty suits now aren't moving.  
  
"Craig!" One pilot yells, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," an annoyed voice returns, "They hit me with what is like an EMP. My systems are disabled and I'm out of the fight, but I am alive."  
  
"Did you hear that, Ms. Noin?" Quatre gleams.  
  
"Yes I did," Noin confidently acknowledges, "All forces, the enemy is not that strong. They cannot kill you with those shots, but they will disable the suit. So, avoid the shots while taking your own. How many do each of us need to take?"  
  
"Preliminary estimates is that their forces number five times yours, five monsters to every suit," Une orders.  
  
Everyone's attention returns to the now slowly advancing lines as the shots fired through the wall actually connected with many of the advancing forces. Many are now motionless and other are noticable injured. SandRock steps forward from his ranks and raises his right arm with the Egyptian sword in it. The Taurus behind him form into lines of fifteen across quickly. Quatre drops the arm and the Taurus fire a giant wave of beams into the advancing sectors of monsters as they approach head on. SandRock raises the other arm and drops it similarly as another attack is made. He continues to alternate arms as the enemies come closer and closer. Each barrage takes about ten youma with each blast. After eleven volleys, a orange blast lands at SandRock's feet causing it to stumble and the youma land and reveal their weapons or powers as the first hand to hand battle commenses.  
  
At the main gate, the forces have their hands full with nearly six hundred youma are firing shots into them. TallGeese is wistfully dodging each of the innumerable shots while taking a shot after every dodge. Every other shot seems to be landing true on the youma. The White Taurus isn't as lucky. She in fact is dodging every shot thrown at her but she can't attain a clear shot and her accuracy is down around one out of five. The main forces themselves have their hands full as they are managing to take only two to three youma before they are finally felled by the insane game of dodgeball. The battle continues until a large squad lands in front of TallGeese. He whips out the beam sword and begins slicing through the youma who fall as if they were actually having metal cutting them to ribbons. White Taurus dives over the group she is fighting, firing into them as the jumps, and lands nearby where Zechs is, to remain close.  
  
"The offer still stands, Noin," Zech plainly says, "I can take these guys."  
  
"And the response still stands," Noin plainly returns, "I will continue until I cannot."  
  
TallGeese backs up and it and the Taurus line up back to back firing the beam weapons. The youma now surround them completely. Zech makes a muffled laugh as he raises TallGeese's arm into the air and swings it around three times. With that, about twenty-five youma fall over from metal whip wounds as TallGeese retracts the chain whip.  
  
"How are you guy managing," Sally orders to her troops.  
  
"We aren't meeting the five-to-one quota," one reports, "We are getting three-to-one at best and we are running out of usable suits."  
  
"How many friendlies left?" Sally orders once again.  
  
"Sally, you have fifteen suits remaining," Une reports, "You know what to do."  
  
"Right," Sally responds as she opens the hatch to her suit and pulls out a bomb. She tosses into the entrance which subsequently explodes blocking the entrance.  
  
"Everyone, report to position Bravo and SandRock," Sally orders, "We will regroup there." Sally's forces quickly dispatch while their aggressors follow in hot pursuit.  
  
The reach SandRock's location to notice he is in a similar position. SandRock is slicing away with the Egyptian Swords while dodging energy shots and enemy swipes. His troops are doing nowhere near as well and now number below twenty themselves. Sally's troops show up and begin to get the upperhand. The fight swings into their favor as the youma-to-suit count swings up to six-to-one.  
  
"Haha, try this on for size," Ubel cackles. All of a sudden, the entire force leaves TallGeese and their forces begin hailing down on the secondary entrance. SandRock watches a similar barrage to the original, swings through in a rampage through his and Sally's remaining suits. Only one suit, Sally, and Quatre remain moving. They quickly turn tail and fly through the battle lines, but not before destroying the second entrance. Now the battle focuses on the main entrance.  
  
Ubel motions his hands in a single swimming stroke and it quickly comes apparent what the plan is.  
  
"They're going to pincer us!" Noin calls out from the White Taurus.  
  
"We have to stop it because we can't take two huge assaults at once," Quatre informs. The youma quickly arrange in small group taking them head on, while two enormous units mass on their left and right sides. The advance quickly and all seems lost when.  
  
"Looks like you need some help!" a familiar male voice calls out.  
  
"Who is that?" Zechs calls out.  
  
"Preventer Squad Earth Sphere Alliance at you service," Tregall calls out confidently.  
  
"Excellent, than you know what the situation is?" Sally barks.  
  
"Were on it," Tregall acknowledges, "Sylvia and I made some calls to some old war buddies and they jumped at the chance to suit up again. We didn't have enough so Sylvia made some older Mobile Doll systems and put them in the remaining Preventer suits."  
  
"Absolutely ingenious!" Quatre congratulates, "And where is my lovely and wise girl?"  
  
"Right here, cutie!" Sylvia gleams from a gray Aries surrounded by an enormous amount of black Taurus.  
  
"You aren't planning to fight are you?" Quatre worries.  
  
"Quatre, Mr. Tregall could only teach me how to move this suit and control the dolls," Sylvia points out, "I can barely move, let alone fight."  
  
"But were are," a bunch of older men gloat as their army green and brown Alliance logo gleams off the black Taurus. The Taurus launch a precision attack into the lesser of the two pincer armies. A quarter of the youma fall and begin to regroup as the older squad dives into the middle and breaks them up successfully.  
  
"Man, I am getting tired of surprises!" Ubel gloans, "Let us finish this!"  
  
He jumps off the dragon and charges quickly another green ball and throws it into the dragon. The dragon glows green as its size reaches almost sixty feet.  
  
"I'll take care of this once and for all," Zechs calls out as he breaks through the small front lines by whirling the chain whip and downing seven youma. TallGeese lunges at the dragon and the dragon begins glowing again.  
  
"Now what?" Zechs complains. The dragon's size doubles to well over one hundred feet and its thickness also grows double its original size.  
  
"What a monster!" Zech exclaims as the monster is over twice TallGeese's size. The dragon in a flash comes up to TallGeese and grabs it by the neck and hurls it to the moon. TallGeese slams hard into the ground and is slow to get up.  
  
"That one is considerably more powerful," Zechs warns as the dragon prepares to show how powerful. The dragon opens its mouth menacingly and a large blue ball forms. It fires the ball which turn into a beam as it exits and falls upon the forces fighting the larger of the pincer attack. Over thirty suits become disabled as screams are heard all over the radio.  
  
"What happened?" Sally barks.  
  
"This monster has some incredible EMP," one pilot weakly explains, "Our systems are not only out, but destroyed. The electronics systems literally exploded."  
  
"Incredible," Tregall adds.  
  
"Another shot and we have about lost," Une warns.  
  
The dragon charges again, but changes focus towards the forces guarding the lesser pincer strike. The dragon rears its head back getting ready to hurl the shot once again when it is rattled by a explosion. The dragon lets the energy ball dissipate as an explosion rocks where it stood before, surging away. Then another explosion happens as five more explosion occurs right behind it. The five explosions backbuild and explode again, and then a third time.  
  
"Their back!" Sylvia squeals as she notices her handywork.  
  
Out of the explosions one shuttle, four Gundams, and a Leo emerge.  
  
"Looks like we are just in time, once again," Wufei gloats.  
  
"Wufei, your back," Sally cheers as she is stuck by a blade in the side that sends her into the ground. A familiar youma with guillotines for arms devilishly laughs.  
  
"Not on your life," Wufei booms as Altron arrives and swings the trident at the youma which jumps back. The scorpion tail swings under Altron's left arm and fires a secretive shot which lands home in the youma chest stunning it. Altron jumps and the air a slices viciously in half the staggering youma. The youma turns to dust in an instant.  
  
"How did they get so big?" Wufei barks.  
  
"The man in purple with the dragon shot some green ball and grew them all including that 110ft dragon," Zech points out.  
  
All four new Gundams watch as the enormous dragon fires into the army fighting the smaller of the pincer squads. All suits within the vicinity no longer are moving."  
  
"It didn't destroy them?" Trowa questions.  
  
"You guys control the moon right?" Moon asks.  
  
"Control?" Duo asks, "We have colonized it, and there is nobody who wants it so I guess so."  
  
"Which ever side controls the moon in our world, that force is made considerably stronger than the opposing side," Moon explains.  
  
"So, basically, you girls are stronger here?" Hilde wisely deducts.  
  
"One way to find out," Mercury unchararistically calls out. The transport quickly lands and the scouts pile out.  
  
The dragon won't miss this chance and charges up again aiming at the scouts.  
  
"Sylvia, cover them!" Quatre calls out as he rushes the dragon.  
  
"Already there," Sylvia calls back sending the dolls in the path and shooting at the dragon who is actually absorbing the shots.  
  
"This isn't working," Quatre informs, "I will take the hit to allow whoever they are to do what they are going to do."  
  
The dragon completes charging and rears back to fire the shot revealing the shot charging at the top of its neck. The head snaps forward in SandRock's view and all of a sudden an Aries appears in front of him.  
  
"Sylvia, what are you doing?" Quatre yells.  
  
"You can't be knocked out yet," Sylvia weakly manages, "Just win this one for me."  
  
"Sylvia!" Quatre yells as Sylvia's Aries is enveloped by the shot and she screams in pain. The Aries floats motionless ly away as Quatre is silent.  
  
"She is okay, Quatre," Noin adds.  
  
"Shut up!" Quatre snaps, "I'll kill it for hurting her!"  
  
SandRock's eyes glow nearly blindingly as the massive dragon flinches in shock. SandRock rushes us to the dragon crossing its arms and turning the swords white hot as opposed to red. With a horrifying display, SandRock lops off the dragon's head in one swift motion at the base of the skull. As the head with empty eyes floats away the blue ball of energy still remains at the opening of the neck. Everyone gazes into the hypnotic surging and rotating energy ball. After a few seconds, it distorts alarmingly and explodes in a nearly nuclear manner. SandRock and the Aries cleared out not to be hurt badly but the shockwave sends them to the moon similarly to TallGeese's return.  
  
"Now our turn!" Moon belts, "Moon Healing Activation!" A bright white shockwave eminates off the scout position in all direction and travels in all directions for nearly ten cubic miles. All the youma wail as they are reverted to normal size. Each of the scouts test their new strength in impressive manner.  
  
Mars opens, "Fire Soul!" The normally small fire is now an inferno and engulfs six youma in one blast.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Venus beams along side Jupiter and Mecury, "Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury screams.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter calls right behind her. The three intertwine and grow to nearly a block wide as they engulf the entire small army attacking at the front lines.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune calls out.  
  
"World Shaking!" characteristically follows and the two intertwine and mow through the lesser pincer attack, wiping it out completely.  
  
The major pincer attack squad man drop to near the second entrance and begin advancing on foot when Saturn stands up tall and cackles, "About time I get to do this. Death Ribbon Revolution!"  
  
Blackness surrounds the advancing forces and no one can see them anymore. As soon as everyone loses sight of them a giant explosion sends everyone reeling, except for Saturn. When the attack dissipates, a fifty foot crater, three blocks wide, now lies in the moon's surface.  
  
"Now, that is what my counterpart should be capable of!" Duo cackles.  
  
"Saturn!" Moon scolds. Saturn shrugs and nods her head apologizing.  
  
Ubel stares on in shock as his entire force has been obliterated by one volley of attacks. He now stands at the entrance of the moon facility. He fires a shot through the entrance and races in. The entire group race in after him and find him waiting with a smirk in a domed room, with nothing in it but him.  
  
"This will be our last stand!" Ubel confidently charges. 


	22. Chapter 22: The Perfect Soldiers

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 22: The Perfect Soldiers  
  
"This will be our last stand!" Ubel confidently charges.  
  
"You want to fight all of us in hand to hand combat?" Duo laughs.  
  
"And I will beat every last one of you," Ubel threatens.  
  
"Roger that," Heero coldly states as he lunges at Ubel who enter into a blinding array of kicks and punches. Ubel goes blow for blow without either of them landing one completely. Both go back and forth for quite some time until Heero drops to one knee and begins to sweep kick, but Ubel jumps up and kicks him a the chest sending him backwards.  
  
"Impressive, young man," Ubel gloats, "But I am afraid that will not work."  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yells as the blue attack races toward Ubel. Ubel sneers as he doesn't even watch the attack and slides out of the way.  
  
"Enough of this," Wufei complains as he whips out his broad sword and attack Ubel. Ubel smiles as Wufei takes lighting quick stabs and slices, but all of them are errant. He slips the sword from overhand to underhand after a low slice and make a quick uppercut almost catching him. He steps backward as the cut leaves Wufei wide open to a broadside attack, which he takes advantage of and fires a blue ball into his right side. Wufei lurches backward a skids back to the ground a little dazed.  
  
"Damn it, anyways," Wufei groans as Sally rushes up to tend the wound.  
  
"You may be good enough to win one-on-one, but how about twelve on one?" Une beams from the entrance with twelve Preventer soldiers. Right next to them, Quatre is tending to the bruised and unconscious Sylvia. The soldiers each whip out thin fencing blades and lunge at Ubel who in an impressive display disarms one as he volleys back and forth with the other eleven. He one by one beats each soldier while maintaining vollies with the others until only one is left. The one reaches down and grabs a second sword and attacks. To soldier stabs swiftly and precisely not hitting home, but takes a chop to the arm. The soldier winces in pain and in a brilliant display retaliates with random swipes and one actually catches Ubel on the thigh. Ubel in a rage drops the sword and open palm thrusts the soldier and unleashes another energy shot sending him hard against the wall.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Venus complains.  
  
Trowa bends over and begins whispering into Jupiter's ear. She smiles and nods as she stands ready to attack. Trowa looks at Duo and raises his eyebrows, which recieves a nod in return. Trowa and Jupiter jumps at Ubel's backside and begin punching away. Ubel dodges Jupiter's attack and sweeps her off her feet with a kick to leg. Just as she falls Trowa flips over them both and attempts a flip kick. Ubel dodges it and catches Trowa's leg throwing him to the ground. Trowa handflips to save the hard fall as a shot rings out. Ubel looks to his left noticing the shot left Duo's position and with a hypnotic movement slides past the bullet by no more than a couple centimeters. Ubel hears some noises again as he notices Jupiter doing a side kick at knee level behind him and Trowa doing a similar technique at chest height in front. Ubel bends horizontally and does a beautifully timed flip that contorts his body inbetween the two attacks perfectly. The two swing through and before they can recover from the smart maneuver; Ubel follow with a top spin kick on his head, sending them each their own way hard.  
  
"Something is not right here," Zechs ponders aloud, "He shouldn't have been able to dodge a bullet and complete that perfectly timed defensive flip in the time he was given. Nothing can move or think that fast."  
  
"Lets try the multiple technique again girls," Mars calls out, "Burning Mandala!"  
  
"Love Me Chain!" Venus calls right behind her.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury calls behind her.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter completes the four bang attack. The multi- colored attack fills almost all of the room as it continues towards Ubel. As it nears him, he throws up his hands, open palmed, and a force field appears in front. The attack strikes the wall and the wall shatters as it envelops the attack.  
  
Out of nowhere, Duo appears jumping from behind the unsuspecting Ubel with Wufei's broad sword in hand. As he begins to slice downward, Ubel, as if he knew Duo was there the whole time, backhands him and sends him skitting across the cold floor.  
  
"Is he omniscient?" Noin gasps, "I didn't see Duo until the last second and he looks like he knew he was there the whole time."  
  
"It is like he can read minds," Heero states nodding his head at Ubel.  
  
Ubel throws his head back and laughs evilly, "You fools, it took you this long to figure that out?"  
  
"So you can read minds?" Moon asks heroically.  
  
"I am a God by your standards," Ubel gloats, "I can not only read minds, but I have trained my reaction times to be able to dodge or counter any attack made on me without being hurt."  
  
"If you are a God, why did you lose the battle," Sally points out.  
  
"I may be a God, but that doesn't mean everyone who follows me is the same way," Ubel continues to gloat, "Youmas, like humans, follow the power. I have enormous strength and agility on top of my perception. They all saw this and would do whatever I wanted them too."  
  
"Than why are you here?" Mars charges.  
  
"A similar reason Audric chose my seemingly weak and insignificant world," Ubel calls, "It works best for what I want to accomplish."  
  
"And that is?" Trowa plainly asks.  
  
"I want to conquer the moon and grow in power once again," Ubel informs, "With the new power, I can take over earth and space since you already have the technology to transport to and from. A considerable amount of energy also eminates from each planet and subsequent moon, so with each planet I conquer, Iget stronger. In the other world, it would take me one hundred years to actually begin to conquer space. Here, it would take me under a year. Then, the universe would be mine to have. It would be mine to control. And then, I could actually attain the offical status of, God!"  
  
"Power is all that you are seeking?" Duo scoffs at.  
  
"You are too simple-minded to comprehend the abilities of that amount of power," Ubel scoffs in return, "I could create humans again to be my slaves and they would serve me all my days. That would be perfect considering how humans have plagued us since the beginning of time."  
  
"That will never be accomplished," Quatre barks.  
  
"I am well on my way," Ubel gloats, "As I am defeating you now, more power is being transfered to my side from the moon's reserves. Soon, I will have enough power."  
  
"Enough power to rid myself of all of you and begin my ascent to the throne of the universe!" Ubel begins glowing black and raises his palms open toward the group and multiple black energy balls fire at the group. Everyone scatters, but isn't fast enough an each takes a hard shot and falls overs wincing in pain. Ubel cackles ominously as the dark aura surrounding him deepens and grows in size.  
  
The group looks up and the five Gundam pilots rush Ubel. Each attack is well thought out and coordinated. As one warrior completes an attack or gets countered, another takes his place. Nearly two minutes of fighting continues until the boys begin to wary. Ubel counters Duo's punch at chest height, and spins him off into the ground. Wufei charges in and spins in the air to power up the spinning kick, which is caught in mid air and he is tossed away the same way he came. Quatre charges in next with multiple spinning kicks at random heights. After only a few, Ubel snatches the back of one of his thigh and thrusts him down. As Quatre lays face down on the floor, Ubel reaches down and wraps his arm around his waist looking for a German Suplex. He rips backwards and turns the suplex into a toss and launches Quatre across the room. Trowa take advantage of Ubel's odd position and sweeps out the feet. Ubel recovers without letting his rump hit the ground and counters with a circular sweep kick. Trowa jumps over it, but Ubel anticipates and does a hand stand scissor kick using the sweep's momentum knocking Trowa out of the air.  
  
Heero stands sizing up Ubel once again. Ubel scoffs and drops to a fighting stance. Heero drops into one himself and seems to slide to his left. While sliding, Heero lurches forward with his inside leg protuding towards the defenders shin. Ubel once again anticipated and has an energy ball waiting. He fires it into Heero at point blank rage. Heero stands shocked as Ubel conpletely shielded the move until the perfect moment when Heero committed to the attack. Heero slides back and picks himself up quickly, only to find himself in the middle of the other four battered men.  
  
Ubel laughs wildly as he powers up the black and now blue aura which glows to a menacing size and darkness. "My power is now over fifty percent. I have no weaknesses and soon you will have no chance of defeating me! My status of a god is at hand!" Ubel looks at the worried group with his black crescent scarily glowing and his hair is thickening. Worst of all, his eyes are colored in spiralling black and blue energy.  
  
"You have one weakness though Ubel," a young boy's dark outline calls out from the door.  
  
"Why do you always hide in the shadows, boy?" Ubel barks.  
  
"You can only read the mind of a clear mind," Ryo states as he steps out.  
  
"It just so happens that each of the warriors from this world had to become perfect soldiers in order to minimise mistakes and get the most out of what they were given. In our world, these girls tend to act more irrationally and emotionally. As the soldier earlier that cut you showed me, and the story of Jupiter actually landing a hit on you before showed me, you cannot read a clouded mind."  
  
"You are a fool, boy," Ubel barks, his face getting angry, "Why don't you take me on and see if you are correct."  
  
"So Trowa, it would appear as emotions in battle are neccessary as much as the lack thereof," Jupiter smirks as she looks at Trowa.  
  
"What will you do?" Trowa asks still looking at Ubel.  
  
"I will show you what a Sailor Scout Perfect Soldier can accomplish," Jupiter gloats, "I am fighting for you, myself, my friends, and our worlds. I may be the only thing that stands in his way. In the name of love and justice, I will finish you Ubel!"  
  
Jupiter lunges at Ubel screaming who actually is slow to turn as she lands a kick to his midsection sending him staggering. Ubel's face glowers as he accepts the challenges and returns the attack. Jupiter takes two wide punches and Ubel dodges them both and opens his hand, firing a blue ball into her abdomen. She skids back and slides to her feet with an angry look. Jupiter screams as she lunges again and begins and even more fierce array of kicks and punches. Ubel dodges them intially, but begins to get a little sloppy as the volley continues. Jupiter begins to fatigue and uses a bit of extra strength to force and uppercut into Ubel's chin lifting him off the ground and hard into back into the floor.  
  
Ubel picks himself and gives an angry look as his dark aura is beginning to fade and she is getting stronger.  
  
"I'll take care of you once and for all sailor scum," Ubel threatens as a orange ball glows over his head, "Nega Fission Blast!" The ball leaves his control in a flash and before Jupiter can move, because her fatigue, the ball bears down on her. Out of nowhere, Trowa dives in front of her and the ball strikes him in the chest. The room fills with an orange flash as the nuclear type explosion lights off. When the glare wears off Trowa lies a few feet from Jupiter twitching slightly in pain. Jupiter rushes over to him and notices a large burn mark where the beam struck him.  
  
"Lucky for us, you took quite a bit of energy from him," Trowa manages wincing in pain, "I won't be down for long. Get him for me." Jupiter looks pleadingly into his fading eyes when she hears it.  
  
"Foolish boy," Ubel pokes sinisterly.  
  
Jupiter stands up slowoly with electricity coursing throughout her body and the expression is the meanest anybody has seen from her as the electricity glows fiercely in her eyes. "How dare you," Jupiter says in a dangerously low tone, "Now I will finish you for good!" She charges Ubel faster than anyone has seen her run as Ubel can't make out what she is thinking.  
  
"Has she actually gone berserker?" Quatre gasps.  
  
"Ahh!" Jupiter screams as she lands a devastating strong arm punch hurling Ubel into the wall leaving an imprint. She downright appears right in front of him as he recoils and begins pummelling him mercilessly back into the wall, which begins to shudder with each blow.  
  
"Impressive," Wufei notices.  
  
"Makoto," Moon worries.  
  
Ubel begins to regain his composure and state of mind and lets off an energy pulse forcing Jupiter back. She growls and sucks air in as if prepping a scream.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" she screams as the lightning strikes her tiara, but actually remains coursing through her. With obvious pain, she fights though it while triple kicking Ubel who roars in pain from the added effect.  
  
He falls to his knees a belts out, "You'll need more than that to defeat me!"  
  
"Than you shall have it!" Jupiter screams at the top of her lungs, "Jupiter Star Power!" Jupiter begins charging Ubel once again.  
  
"Girls, that is our queue!" Moon orders. The girls quickly gather in a circle, join hands, and close their eyes.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Saturn Star Power!" "Neptune Star Power!" "Uranus Star Power!" "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
And all the girls in a deafening roar wail, "Sailor Planet Attack!"  
  
A beautiful beam races to Jupiter and strikes her in the center of her back. She immediately completes a crushing heart open hand punch, with fingertips bladed right in the middle of Ubel's chest. Ubel's last expression is that of immovable fear as the spectrums of light, red, orange, yellow, green, purple, blue, and black, begin emitting from the strike point like eight spotlights. Every color but white spirals in perfect unison with the others in a tight oval. Suddenly all beams retract back into the strike point and a white explosion blinds everyone's view in a enormous explosion.  
  
After a minute, the flash subsides and everyone looks up at the result. Off in the corner of the room, Trowa is cradling the badly beaten Makoto who has detransformed due to exhaustion and pain. Nothing else is near them except pieces of the crumbling wall. Trowa briefly looks up and nods at the group confirming their suspicions the battle is over. Trowa quickly returns to Makoto and picks her up and carries her, cradling style, back to the group. She leans into him and smiles as she drifts off into a much deserved nap.  
  
"It finally is all over," Moon sighs. 


	23. Chapter 23: The Future

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 23: The Future  
  
The beeps of a hospital room are heard and out of weary eyes, only Trowa can be seen reading a book in a nearby chair, while holding her left hand. Makoto sighs and Trowa looks over a her and grips her hand a little tighter. Makoto squints at him and he lays his hand gently on her ruffled hair. She smiles and decides not to argue and returns to her sweet sleep, knowing he is by her side.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Preventer HQ)---  
  
"We appreciate your services girls," Une thanks heartfeltly.  
  
"It was the least we could do, despite your efforts to correct things in our world," Usagi beams.  
  
"Well, it seems you paid us back quite efficiently," Une continues, "Your friend will only be in the hospital a few days. We have put our best doctors on her."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Une," Ami replies.  
  
"I must say, the doctors had quite a list of injuries that she incurred," Une almost jokes, "You might want to tell her not to do that again."  
  
"You can tell her that, Ms. Une," Minako jokes, "She normally doesn't care if the job was done."  
  
"And you think Trowa being near her is going to help that?" Noin jokes.  
  
The group laughs together. "By the way," Sally interrupts, "We thought it a good idea the boys show you around our world while Ms. Makoto heals up. We will give you VIP passes that will allow you to see everything you want and the Preventers will pick up the tab.  
  
"You may not want to do that," Ryo warns, "These girls are professional shoppers, not to mention I'm sure Ami will buy every book she sees in order to try to pull as much knowledge she can from your culture."  
  
"I'm not that bad, Ryo," Ami defensively maneuvers, "I'll limit myself to only fifty books."  
  
The group laughs out loud again. Heero stands up from the table and begins walking out of the room.  
  
"Be back in a few days," Heero mumbles.  
  
"I'm afraid not Heero," Une commands and Heero slowly stops and turns, "Relena is involved in some important meetings in Berlin. You will not be able to reach her for three days, so you might as well help show these girls around." Heero about-faces and slides back into his seat.  
  
"So, what do you all have to offer here?" Rei wonders as the boys wince in dread of rough couple days.  
  
"Well let me surprise you girls first," Hilde beams as she rises and Duo follows suit. "Follow me to our first destination and don't forget those passes because you won't want to miss this opportunity. The scouts squeal in delight and follow Hilde and Duo out of the room. Quatre and Sylvia smile at each other and join the caravan out as Sally and Wufei leave to do some work. Heero slowly rises and follows. All that remains in the meeting room is Une, Noin, and Zechs.  
  
"So, Preventer Wind," Une begins, "It would appear we are out of things that require your services. I gather you will return to the TerraForming project?"  
  
Zechs nods, "Yes, and I hope that you will keep me posted on the events so I can at least prepare this time. TallGeese isn't the easiest machine to maintain since there is no Gundamium in it."  
  
Une smiles to herself, "I will try to give you more warning, but I feel your services may be unneccessary for quite some time."  
  
"That would be a wonderful thing," Noin wists dreamily as she grasps Zechs arm. He rests his hand or her elbow.  
  
"Perhaps we may be able to finally start a story of our own," Zech muses. Noin turns to him and pecks him on the cheek.  
  
"Perhaps," Une returns, "You two stay safe and enjoy yourselves. Dismissed." The two get up and reach over and shakes Une's hand as they leave arm in arm back to hopefully peaceful lives.  
  
---Two Days Later (GW - Tokyo)---  
  
"Hey girls check this out!" Ami squeals wielding her forty-second book.  
  
The girls turn and greet their friend, while the boys groan covered in bags knowing one is about to get heavier.  
  
"What did you find Ami?" Hilde calls out.  
  
Ami reaches the group and Rei inspects the book.  
  
Rei reads the title inspectively, "Sacrifices Made For The Good Of All. The Memoirs of Treize Kushrenada."  
  
"He had memoirs?" Duo gasps.  
  
"Well Duo, he did go into that battle knowing he wouldn't leave," Quatre informs, "Une had that published about a year ago. It is a mind-bending read."  
  
"I still think only Zechs and Wufei have any idea the way that man thought," Heero complains.  
  
"Well now I get to try," Ami beams stuffing the book into one of the bags Ryo was holding. Ryo grunts as the bag is getting unbearable.  
  
"Oh come on Ryo," Minako barks, "Those couldn't be that heavy."  
  
"Would you care to try to cary them Minako?" Ryo retorts.  
  
"Not in the least," Minako arrogantly puffs into the air, "I am a lady and should act like one."  
  
Ryo drops his head in disgust and sweatdrops while the girls laugh and the guys growl.  
  
"And you guys went shopping without me, how rude," a voice calls out from behind them.  
  
The girls turn around and the boys remain in place tired of moving period.  
  
"Its Makoto and Trowa!" Usagi beams as she races towards them and the scouts all take off so greet them. Heero plops Usagi's and Rei's bags on the ground. The others glance at him.  
  
"This will take a bit, so we might as well save our strength," Heero states sizing up the situation.  
  
"Ay," the others return and a giant thud is heard as Duo, Quatre, and Ryo drop their bags to the ground and begin rubbing their arms therapudically.  
  
"You look great Makoto," Minako greets.  
  
"Thank you," Makoto swats off, "I'm just glad that was enough to beat him."  
  
"And was it ever," Rei beams, "But enough of this, you've got your bag carrier and I've got your VIP pass, so we can shop. Makoto cheers as Trowa notices his friends looking exhausted and flinches at what he was just volunteered for.  
  
---The next morning (GW - Preventer HQ)---  
  
"Okay girls, now that Haruka knows how to pilot the transporter," Une briefs, "All you have to do load on your insane amount of cargo and you will be all set to return."  
  
"Thank you for everything," Usagi sweetly says, "Maybe we should come back again and shop some more."  
  
Loud growling is heard from all over the room. The girls look around to see who is growling at the comment. They find Ryo, with his wrist in a small cast, Heero with his fingers taped up, Duo with bandages on his face from when Hilde's perfume bottle shattered on him, and Trowa looking exhausted growling angrily, while Quatre is sleeping on Sylvia's shoulder.  
  
"Well girls I must say that I can't allow that," Une sadly states, "You have to destroy the craft to prevent anyone from your world coming back. Not to mention we can't have all of our elite pilots our on the injured reserve." The girls once again laugh together at the boys expense.  
  
"What about over here?" Ami asks interested.  
  
"We will have two GateKeepers remaining," Une informs, "One with Sylvia so she can research possible practical uses. The other is at a top secret location."  
  
"It is time," a deep voice calls over the intercom as Wufei waits in Altron since he wants to personally see to it that these girls make it back.  
  
The laughter subsides and the group rises and walks to the transporter. The Preventer soldiers they saw in the fight earlier are working furiously trying to fit all the baggage in the cargo hold.  
  
"Look's like you won't be stowed away in there again, Ryo," Duo jokes.  
  
"Looks like," Ryo sighs, "I'm glad Heero showed me the hidden hatch to get in so I could come at the right time."  
  
"It was pretty handy," Minako beams.  
  
The workers fit the last bag in and close the hatch. As the hatch closes silence fills the room once again as the time has finally come to say good- bye.  
  
Michiru and Haruka are the first to step forward and hug everybody saying nothing more than a few good-byes. Rei steps forward and wraps Hilde in a tight hug as tears form in both their eyes.  
  
"Ill miss you, Rei," Hilde cries.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Hilde," Rei cries also. The two let go and Rei turns to Duo.  
  
"You be good to her, you hear!" Rei threatens, "Or I may have to find a way back here and get you."  
  
Duo flinches and smiles as the two embrace. Rei gives the others a hug and quick good-byes and joins Haruka and Michiru at the entrance of the shuttle.  
  
Hotaru walks out next and glares at Duo. Duo returns the fierce gaze and the two stand there for a moment. Hotaru blinks and Duo laughs.  
  
"I guess I keep the title for now," Duo jokes as Hotaru smiles sweetly. She grabs both Hilde and Duo for a nice hug. She continues on saying good-bye to the others then takes her place beside Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Minako steps forward and has a similar conversation with Hilde. She hugs Duo and moves on to Trowa and looks at him pleadingly. Trowa squints and mouths, 'I know, it isn't a done deal yet.' Minako bobs her head accepting the answer and hugs him and Heero and joins Rei.  
  
Usagi steps forward and follows Minako's pattern pretty closely, but is less direct with Trowa. She steps up to Heero and makes sure everyone has gotten their pictures.  
  
"I won't forget you guys," Usagi bawls, "I hope you won't either." Heero characteristically wipes the tears from her eye. Usagi quickly changes to happy catching Heero off guard and smashes him with a big hug. Heero quickly regains his composure and returns the gesture. Usagi finishes and joins her friends.  
  
Ami and Ryo are next and follow Minako's example. When they reach Heero, Ryo shakes his hand and Heero nods at him respectfully while mouthing, 'You take care of and cherish her.' Ryo nods back smiling.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Heero," Ami whimpers tearing up looking into his expressionless face, "I hope you will treat Relena good, and maybe then you will even find the happiness you are looking for."  
  
Heero wraps his arms around Ami suddenly and she plunges into his chest for a tight and meaningful embrace.  
  
"You take care, Ami," Heero mutters as the two part and she takes Ryo's arm as the two walk to the girls' side.  
  
Only Makoto remains standing. Heero instinctively switches place with Trowa as she says good-bye tearfully to Duo and Hilde. She lightly hugs Heero.  
  
"Be strong," Heero whispers in her ear.  
  
She slowly walks up to Trowa who just stands there staring at her. They stare at each other for a moment and Trowa reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Makoto slowly removes it from his hand as the others watch in anticipation. The locket is gold, has a silver Jupiter zodiac symbol in the center, with small diamonds outlining the oval shape. She notices a latch on the side and opens the locket to reveal the picture of the two one the hill looking very serene.  
  
Makoto spins around hiding her misting eyes and lifts her hair. Trowa takes the chain and puts the necklace on her while catching one last smell of her hair. Makoto spins around and holds out a small black bag. Trowa takes the bag and reaches in. He pulls out a gold pocket watch. He looks it over and opens the latch to reveal the time and an empty side. Trowa looks it over a notices a small button on the bottom of the latch. He presses the button interestly and one layer of the metal retracts revealing the same picture of the two on the hill. Suddenly the sweet music of the Sailor Moon music box begins floating through the air.  
  
Trowa stares at the musicbox pocket watch while he lets the music fill his head and a somber feeling envelops him. Trowa looks up at Makoto who is looking very beautiful as she concentrates on his reaction.  
  
Trowa sighs and manages, "I don't know what to say?"  
  
Makoto smiles with tears streaming, "Than don't say anything at all." She wraps her arm around him and they kiss lovingly. The girls stand with dreamy and happy expressions, as the boys nod approvingly.  
  
They break their embrace and hold each other for one last moment. They break and Makoto walks away while the girls walk into the craft. After a minute, the craft takes off and disappears from sight. The boys, Hilde, and Sylvia turn around one by one, Trowa being last, and begin walking off. Each reach their mobile suits and Duo calls out.  
  
"Notice anything new Trowa," Duo beams. Trowa looks up and inspects HeavyArms.  
  
"What are you talking, oh!" Trowa says as he notices a small antenna hiding behind the shield inbetween the dual gatling guns.  
  
"We have given you the means," Heero states, "Now you make the decision in due time."  
  
"Thanks guys, but I will not decide yet," Trowa explains.  
  
"Remember that time is not on your side," Heero explains.  
  
Trowa nods and hops into HeavyArms. He launches and takes off back to the circus. The others get into their transportation and take off back home themselves.  
  
---One week later (GW - Sank Kingdom)---  
  
Relena sits in her office typing away a letter to a space diplomat when a voice breaks her concentration.  
  
"Relena, you have an unexpected visitor. I'm letting them in," her secretary belts over the intercom.  
  
Relena grabs the button and calls into, "Now hold on, I'm really busy to--- ." She releases the button in shock. Heero steps in and gazes into her. The two stand there locked in each other's gaze for over thirty seconds. Relena is fighting the urge to jump into his arms. Heero quickly shakes his head breaking the hypnotic sensation and walks to her desk with his arm behind his back. Relena smiles sweetly as she opens her top desk drawer and pulls out the bodyguard badge and holds it in her hand. Heero pulls a red rose from behind his back and reaches across the desk. Relena blushes lightly as their hands touch as he places the rose in it. All of sudden, he lightly grips her knuckles and pulls them toward him. Relena now blushes fiercely as Heero kisses her hand chivalristically. She stands there staring at him for a moment and her senses catch up again. The reaches across and places the badge in his hand. But before he pulls away she cups both of her hand around his.  
  
Heero looks up as Relena looks him right in the eyes, "I really missed you, Heero."  
  
Heero slips his hand out of hers and puts the badge on. He looks back at her, "As did I you." They stand staring at each other pondering the new developments.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Duo's Scrap Yard)---  
  
Duo and Hilde enjoy a candlelit dinner that Duo put together.  
  
"I can't believe it took us a week to put this place back in running order," Hilde sighs.  
  
"Yeah, even after all the upkeep you did before we left," Duo jokes.  
  
Hilde growls, "Well lets us hope I won't have to go to that extreme again."  
  
"And how do you expect that to ever happen," Duo pokes taking a bite of his food.  
  
"Well, I know one way," Hilde states, "If we finally."  
  
"No don't say it!" Duo yelps dropping to the floor and bowing worshippingly.  
  
"Don't say what," Hilde scoffs, "You mean say."  
  
"Settle down," Duo interrupts as he pops up on one knee. Hilde gasps getting ready to argue when she realizes Duo is on one knee. She gasps further as he slickly slips a ring in and around each knuckle until it is inbetween his thumb and index finger.  
  
The two are silent as Duo remains on one knee as Hilde holds her breathe in anticipation.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - The circus)--- "Trowa, go outside and fetch the tiger's meal for tonight," Kathy orders.  
  
Trowa walks outside nonchalantly and as he reaches for the food, the nightly circus fireworks display lights off. Trowa turns around and enjoys the impressive display. A big green firework lights off and catches Trowa's attention. He slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the watch. He quickly flips it open and hits the button to start the music box.  
  
He watches the fireworks display as the music box softly plays the Sailor Moon gingle. Trowa raises the watch to eye level and looks at the picture of him and Makoto looking very serene gazing into the setting sun. Trowa closes the watch and returns it to his pocket. He grabs the hunk of meat and walks back to the tent. A full smile creeps up on his face as he struts back to tent. 


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

(DISCLAIMER) I do not own anything having anything to do with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Inc., or anything else that could make me quite a bit of money.  
  
Chapter 24: Epilogue  
  
"Girls, would you please listen to me for a change," Luna gripes.  
  
"What Luna?" Rei argues, "There hasn't been anything bad that has happened in three months and you still want us to train as hard as we did for the last fight?"  
  
"Well, do you know when the next fight will come?" Luna fires back, "Complacency will get you girls one of these days."  
  
"Oh Luna," Ami sighs looking up from her book, "I think you need to take a break and just forget about things so you can enjoy yourself for a while."  
  
"You may be right, Ami," Luna sighs, "But I know we can't just wait for the next fight to happen."  
  
"Wow Ami, you are really getting good at helping people like that now," Usagi notices.  
  
Ami smiles, "Well, I'm partly getting better now that Ryo is around a lot."  
  
"Yeah, it was great that his dad finally got him off on his own, so he could study here," Minako recalls, "Where is he by the way."  
  
"As you know, I gave him Mr. Kushrenada's book after I gave up on trying to figure it out," Ami explains, "He read it and I think he understood some principles. Now he has joined the debate team to test some of his theories. I watched one and think he could make a great politician."  
  
"Oh great," Makoto laughs, "I hope he doesn't start the Gundam world's events over here."  
  
"I hope not," Ami chuckles, "But I think he is keeping that in mind. Anyway, I've noticed you've been studying your cooking books quite a bit."  
  
"Yeah, Trowa got me thinking about the future, and I figured to start now and get ahead of the game," Makoto explains.  
  
"It is too bad you haven't gotten any indication from him what he is planning," Usagi moans.  
  
"Well Usagi, it is not like he can drop her an email or anything," Ami jokes, "I remember Duo saying he might come back if the world settles down over there. That might be far off if Ryo's and my recommendations to Heero starting up with Relena actually happened."  
  
"I can see the headlines," Makoto laughingly yells, "The most powerful woman in the world seen kissing space's greatest assassin. What is in store for the universe now?"  
  
The group imagines it a moment and enjoys a hysterical bit of laughter before continuing on their day.  
  
---Meanwhile (GW - Winner Mansion)---  
  
"Thank you Quatre for the help at the lab," Sylvia beckons, "That GateKeeper can be troublesome if its parameters are messed with too much."  
  
"Can you imagine my thoughts when I bring a dozen roses to my girlfriend's work and then the whole place turns completely transparent," Quatre laughs.  
  
"Must have been quite a sight," Sylvia jokes. The two sit down and begin eating their dinner together by candlelight.  
  
"So, I got my invitation to Duo and Hilde's wedding," Sylvia begins, "Did you recieve your's yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I recieved it in person," Quatre laughs.  
  
"What, when did you find time to do that?" Sylvia questions, "You never are able to catch up with those two."  
  
"Well, I got mine about a month ago, when we had to scramble the Gundams in case of some complications," Quatre tells smiling.  
  
"You actually thought something bad was going to happen when Heero and Relena accidentally went public with their dating?" Sylvia surprisedly remarks.  
  
"You never know," Quatre nods, "Plus, the guys and I wanted to be the first to give him grief about her pecking him in public."  
  
"You guys are so horrible," Sylvia complains.  
  
"As if they didn't do that to me already," Quatre argues.  
  
"Yeah, well at least the universe is took it very well," Sylvia sighs.  
  
"Took it well?" Quatre questions almost offended, "The earth and space have basically made the relationship an omen that the earth and space can get along in harmony. Relena has helped the two sides accomplish more in the past month than has been done in the past three years."  
  
"They keep this up and we will have a utopia in a few months," Sylvia drifts hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, then what do we pilots do?" Quatre jokes.  
  
"Easy Quatre," Sylvia beams, "Hilde and Duo can have kids, Wufei and Sally as well as you and I can marry, Heero and Relena can live normal lives, and Trowa can go back to Makoto."  
  
"My, my, I had almost forgotten about Trowa's decision he still has yet to make," Quatre remembers, "I would've thought he'd make it in short order, but it has now been three months."  
  
"Have you seen him lately?" Sylvia asks.  
  
"Actually I had to visit him on business last week and caught an argument between him and Katherine," Quatre reminisces, "They were talking about what we talked about just now, about the world's direction. Kathy caught him a while ago with her picture in that watch, now she won't lay off him about going to live an actual life."  
  
"What did he tell her?" Sylvia implores, "Last time I asked him he just gave me a blank look and said, 'the decision can't be made now'."  
  
"Well," Quatre smiles, "She badgered him as we exchanged papers. As he was walking away, he turned to both of us and actually smiled."  
  
"He smiled?" Sylvia gasps.  
  
"He looked at us both and with his usual business tone actually said, "Maybe."  
  
---(Meanwhile - ?)---  
  
A battered ship falls hard into the ground and smoke slowly rises from the beaten jet. The hatch pops open and a man staggers out.  
  
Audric sighs painfully as he stretches and looks over the grassland landscape.  
  
"Man, three months of drifting through the Gate really puts a body in knots," Audric complains to himself, "At least time stands still and I didn't starve."  
  
He continues looking around and a smirk appears on his face.  
  
"Well it appears I'm in a different world once again," Audric cackles, "I have obtained a great amount of knowledge from my last escapade. So now that my enemies are no longer involved, I should be able to manipulate this world to my favor in no time." Audric evilly laughs loudly, "I finally will be the most powerful man in the world!"  
  
Rustling in the bushes is heard and Audric quickly falls silent. A small frog pops out of the bush and Audric sighs relieved.  
  
"Man, I was almost gave myself away," Audric laughs, "Well you won't tell anybody, will you mister frog?" The frog smiles back.  
  
"What the hell?" Audric yells, "Did that just do what I thought it did?"  
  
With that the frog stands up on its hind legs and Audric freezes in shock. The frog opens its mouth and the next thing Audric realizes is he is looking at his body from the ground. He looks around and realizes he is now the frog. He quickly looks up to his body which begins to course a white aura.  
  
Audric's body stomps its foot forward clenching its fist in front of its waist. Audric's old mouth opens and emits, "Yes, I now have found a strong body. Now all hear this! Captain Ginyu is coming to get you!!!" His body goes airborne and flies into the sunset while Audric's mind trapped in the frog can do nothing but mutter to itself, "Figures."  
  
---End---  
  
(Author's note)  
Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed reading my story as I did writing it. This in fact was my first attempt at writing a story. Please tell me if it showed :) .  
  
As for the story itself, I had been thinking about it for some time since I started reading the fics. I really don't prefer the GW/SM fics that pair everyone up. I read 'em and enjoy a few, but I think one or two hook- ups is proper. For all of you Heero/Ami fans, I apologize for this not working your way, but I find Relena a much more even match. Not to mention her presence gave my plot the ability to get much more in depth. For all of you Ryo-haters(mainly my buddy that preread my chapters before I posted them), I see your points, but I still am okay with him and he also made my plot more interesting. So you can write your own fic roasting him or whatever.  
  
All in all, if you like my writing style or you have some suggestions on how you would've written or changed the story in any way, please review. I really enjoy seeing things from other people's points of view. I plan on writing a few more fanfics as well, however I have seen quite a few anime and don't like to center mine on just one. So bookmark my name and keep an eye out for newly authored stories. My next starting shortly will be a exclusively Sailor Moon fic. After that I might do some Ranma, Gundam, Cowboy Bebop or something else. Who can say. Anyways, thank you for taking time to read my fic and I look forward to reading your critiques. 


End file.
